¿Qué clase de sentimientos tienes?
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Gracias a sus amigas Hiyori comienza a cuestionarse que clase de sentimientos tiene hacia Yato... ¿Solo son de amistad o son romanticos?
1. Chapter 1 Pensamiento

-Hey… ¡Hiyori!- llamo la voz de Yama logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos por el tono elevado- ¿Estas escuchándome?- pregunto mientras agitaba su mano frente a los ojos de Hiyori.

-Eh… Ah, lo siento… me desconecte un rato- respondió al tiempo que reía nerviosamente.

-Hump… ¿En que estas pensando?- se quejo sin apartar la mirada.

-No me digas que… ¿Tu novio?- cuestiono de repente Ami.

-N..¿Novio?- repitió sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

-Hahahaha Tono-sama- se burlo Yama mientras se unía en una carcajada a Ami.

-Mo~… -

-Entiendo, entiendo, lo lamento, pero… lo sabemos Hiyori…-dijo una vez calmada la burla.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundida nuestra protagonista.

-Siempre vas a otro lugar antes de ir a casa ¿no es verdad?- acuso Yama mientras le propinaba un suave y juguetón codazo en el brazo.

-¿Ha? B…bueno, es verdad pero eso no….- admitió comenzando a mover los ojos de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

No es como si intentara ocultar el hecho de la existencia de Yato y Yuki, pero… tampoco es como si fuera algo posible de explicar.

-Te estás viendo con alguien ¿no es así? Es un chico ¿no es así? Estas saliendo con él ¿no es así?- Presiono Yama acercándose un poco mas mientras la miraba con una sonrisa sombría -¿Qué diría tu madre?-

-S… ¡Se equivocan! Es… Es una relación amistosa- respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Yama.

-Si pasas mucho tiempo con una persona del sexo opuesto, eventualmente uno de los dos terminara enamorándose… siempre pasa en los mangas y animes- secundo Ami.

-¡Les digo que no es así!- reprocho Hiyori al momento que comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

-¿Es guapo?-

-¿Eh?- siseo la chica frenándose en seco.

En ese momento el rostro de Yato se hizo presente en su mente…

Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en ello…

Yato era un buen tipo, algo vago y grosero… pero también podía ser responsable y era fuerte…

Y… para admitirlo, en verdad si pensaba que era apuesto…

Pero eso no significaba que…

-¡Te sonrojaste!- señalo Yama mientras apuntaba el rostro ligeramente enrojecido de Hiyori.

-¿Qué…? N… ¡No es verdad!- contradijo Hiyori comenzando a ocultar su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Claro que sí! Espera… no me digas que… ¿De verdad te gusta?- dijo Yama sintiendo algo de culpabilidad.

-¡Nunca dije eso!- respondió Hiyori continuando con su andar.

-¿Es un amor no correspondido?- quiso saber Ami mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

-¡Que no es así!-Insistió Hiyori con desesperación.

Yato… el dios Yato…

Sin darse cuenta un suspiro emergió de su pecho.

Estar con él y disfrutar de las tardes en casa de Kofuku en compañía de Yuki y los demás era suficiente.

No era necesario que otra clase de sentimientos brotaran… Porque… Con permanecer a su lado bastaba.

Aunque… pensar que eso jamás cambiaria era algo bueno, de alguna manera hacia que su corazón sintiera un ligero dolor.

¿Por qué?

Nunca habia pensaso en ello… ¿Considerar a Yato como otra cosa?

No era posible, es decir… él es un dios… y ella…

Era confuso… Era culpa de Yama-chan que su cabeza comenzara a revolverse.

Yato era un buen amigo.

Definitivamente lo quería mucho, al igual que quería a Yuki y a todos los demás… Pero

-¿Son los mismos sentimientos?- murmuro mientras comenzaba a razonar.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ami quien se encontraba a su lado.

-no, Nada…- respondió Hiyori mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Oh, Hiyori- saludo una voz agradablemente conocida.

El adolescente se encontraba afuera de una de las tiendas de por ahí.

-Yuki…- dijo en respuesta ella – Lo lamento, adelántense, me quedare un rato- aviso a sus amigas al momento que se encaminaba a donde el joven rubio.

-Está bien, nos vemos- respondió Yama mientras se despedía con la mano.-Suerte con tu amor no correspondido- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Te digo que no es así!- alego la chica con frustración.

-Haha nos vemos-se despidió mientras tomaba a Ami del brazo y continuaba su camino.

-¿Tienes un amor no correspondido, Hiyori?- pregunto otra voz desde el interior de la tienda donde se encontraba el joven Shinki.

-Yato…- murmuro al verlo y sin darse cuenta se sonrojo ligeramente – No es así…- contesto mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Hiyori, tu cara…- comento un poco preocupado Yuki.

-No es nada… solo… creo que me agite un poco- respondió ella sonriendo con timidez.

-¿Agitarse?-

-¡Dejen de preguntar!-

**Ok… esto lo escribí ayer xD y fue hecho de aventón porque debo estudiar para mi examen de mañana, pero esto no borra el esfuerzo (**¿?)** ok no jejejeje pues, bueno, actualmente me volvi seguidora de este manga, ya también vi el anime y me ha gustado bastante. Espero que les guste :D y Sinceramente espero que algún día se de algo entre este par jejejeje bueno en fin, dejen sus reviews y envíen sus mp n.n **


	2. Chapter 2 Sueño

**Gracias por leer mi fic n.n bueno, originalmente iba a ser solo un one-shot, pero igual, agradezco su interés minna-sama =D**

Capitulo 2: Sueño

Abrió los ojos de golpe asustada con el primer sonido emitido por el despertador que había sido programado la noche anterior.

Se sentó sobre su cama y miro a su alrededor desorientada por un corto momento.

De repente cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué...?-susurro sin perder el sonrojo de su rostro.

Recordó su sueño...

Recordó el sueño que había visto antes de que el despertador sonara.

Un sueño extraño donde ella y el dios Yato estaban sentados en la rama de un hermoso árbol de sakuras contemplando cómo caían los bellos pétalos de uno en uno.

Ella estaba en su forma ayakashi por lo que podría tener sentido que se encontrará en la cima de un árbol junto a Yato...

Entonces repentinamente la deidad giro el rostro a donde ella y comenzó a acercarse al de la chica con los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente ella había hecho lo mismo, pero en ese preciso momento la alarma sonó.

Hiyori paso saliva y coloco su mano sobre su pecho aún agitado.

¿Por qué había soñado eso?

Cerró los ojos e intento calmarse confirmándose a sí misma que todo se debía a las tontas preguntas de Yama-chan sobre un novio inexistente.

...

-Hiyori… Hiyori… ¡HIYORI TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- Exclamo Yama colocándose frente a Hiyori y tomándola de los hombros comenzó a agitarla bruscamente.

-¿eh? Ah… perdón- dijo la chica saliendo poco a poco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te sucede? Has estado distraída todo el día…- se quejo quien la agitaba mientras la soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- quiso saber Ami.

-No… no es eso… - respondió Hiyori soltando un suspiro- Estoy bien, no es nada… lamento preocuparlas-.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Ami tomando la mano de Hiyori.

-Si- dijo con firmeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

La verdad es que aun pensaba en aquel sueño extraño.

Era una locura…

Definitivamente había algo mal…

¿Por qué Yato y ella..?

Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar esa imagen mental de su cabeza.

-¿Hiyori?-

-Hiyori… Hiyori… Agh, esta chica… Se volvió a quedar dormida…- el nuevo quejido de Yama la hizo reaccionar.

Lo que faltaba…

Miro hacia el suelo donde se encontraba su cuerpo real y suspiro con pesadez.

Era un poco molesto perder su cuerpo real a veces, pero… Yato aun no arreglaba eso.

-Bueno ¿Qué más da?- se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa de Kofuku.

Aun faltaba una clase para que se terminara en la escuela, pero no tenía sentido quedarse ¿o sí?

Iba saltando por los cables de los postes de luz disfrutando de la brisa del aire que sentía en sus mejillas.

Tomo una grande bocanada de aire y se detuvo por un momento cerrando los ojos.

No tenia caso seguir pensándolo… Es decir ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un tonto sueño como ese? Yato y ella no tenían esa clase de relación…

Claro, le gustaba estar a su lado… le gustaba la forma en que discutía con Yukine… le gustaba la manera en que se alababa a si mismo…

Porque era divertido… Sin duda el era uno de sus amigos importantes ¿Por qué demonios comenzaría a gustarle de otra forma?

-Ah… es verdad, él no me gusta de esa forma…- susurro mientras sonreía y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Quién?- pregunto una voz frente a ella forzándola a abrir los ojos.

-¡Y-Y-Y-Ya-Yato!- exclamo con sorpresa y al intentar hacerse para atrás uno de sus pies resbalo haciéndola caer del cable.

-Uwa... Tonta, no hagas cosas así mientras caminas por un cable de luz- reprendió el pelinegro apresurándose a tomar la mano de la chica.

-Y…Yato… ¿Por qué…?- susurro pasando saliva levantando la mirada para ver al ojiazul.

-¿huh? ¿Qué acaso un dios no puede dar un paseo por la ciudad de vez en cuando?- respondió con ironía la deidad mientras con un movimiento ágil hacia lograba cargar como princesa a Hiyori.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Suéltame!- grito la chica empujando con la mano el rostro del dios de la calamidad.

-¡Idiota! ¡Nos caeremos ambos!- Contesto Yato mientras empezaba a dar saltos en un intento de conservar el equilibrio hasta que finalmente llego al techo de un edificio.

-Tonta... ¿Querías morir?- se quejo el pelinegro al tiempo que depositaba a la chica en el suelo.

-Estoy en mi forma ayakashi, no podría morir...- respondió ella agitando su cola frente a la cara de Yato.

-Demonios... y yo que intentaba cuidarte...- dijo él cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-No necesito la ayuda de un dios incompetente que tiene tanto tiempo libre como para andar "paseando" por la ciudad...- contesto Hiyori dedicándole una mirada acusadora.

-¿Que dices...?- cuestiono la deidad aproximando una mano temblorosa hacia el hombro de la mitad ayakashi.

-Hump...- resoplo ella desviando la mirada.

Sabia que para Yato era una especie de tabú decirle cosas como "dios incompetente" o "dios inutil" pero igual... la expresión que ponía al escucharlo era divertida.

-Agh, no importa... me alegra haberte encontrado- dijo el pelinegro recuperando la postura.

-¿hum?-

-Ten una cita conmigo este domingo-

**/**

**Bueno… un poco de suspenso no está demás xD **

**Me disculpo de una vez lo lamento, no sé si seré capaz de actualizar pronto… espero me tengan paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Primera Cita

**Capítulo 3: Primera cita. **

—hummmm... ¿Cual estaría bien? —Cuestiono en voz baja para sí misma mientras miraba los conjuntos que había conseguido de su clóset —quizás este—dijo tomando un short de mezclilla — quizás no...- se respondió a si misma enfocando los ojos en una minifalda cercana.

_¿Por qué era tan complicado decidirse por un simple atuendo?_

Para empezar ni siquiera entendía por qué razón Yato la había invitado a una cita.

_¿Acaso la deidad sabía en realidad lo que era una cita real?_

—Lo dudo—respondió a la pregunta soltando un suspiro frustrado.

… Lo más seguro era que había escuchado la palabra cita e imaginando que era algo divertido había invitado a Hiyori irresponsablemente. De ser así... _¿Por qué demonios le preocupaba tanto por cómo se veía su aspecto? _Bastaba con usar la ropa de siempre, de seguro Yato iria igual ¿no es así? Entonces…

—Ah maldición... —sollozo dejándose caer sobre la cama— ¡Ni yo me entiendo! —refunfuño dejando el rostro oculto en una almohada exponiendo su frustración.

….

Era la hora acordada, la chica había llegado a la estación más cercana de su casa donde ella y el dios supuestamente se encontrarían -aunque aun no entendía porque Yato había decidido eso, ¿Acaso no era más fácil que se vieran en casa de Kofuku?-.

—ah ¡Hiyori! —Una voz animada comenzó a llamarla apenas se había acercado al lugar donde la gente espera a su tren— ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! —continuo hablando mientras enérgicamente agitaba la mano de un lado a otro. La chica lo miro un tanto sorprendida, pues de alguna forma esperaba que aquel dios estuviera acompañado de su Shinki, pero no era así… Él estaba ahí, esperándola únicamente a ella sin compañía alguna. Y también, la deidad había cambiado su apariencia, empezando por atar su cabello azabache en una pequeña media cola, y cambiando su usual uniforme deportivo por una playera de manga larga color negro, unos jeans de mezclilla y unas botas negras- pero igual, conservando su bufanda azul-.

Sin duda ella lo había notado, pero había decidido reservarse su opinión porque no terminaba de entenderlo.

Era extraño... Ese comienzo daba la impresión de realmente ser una cita.

—lo lamento, ¿esperaste mucho? —pregunto cuando finalmente se encontraba frente a Yato.

—Solo una hora—respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

Hiyori paso saliva sabiendo que aquella respuesta no era una broma y entonces inclinándose hacia el frente se dispuso a disculparse por tanta espera, a lo que el dios después respondió que fue él quien se había emocionado, incluso no había podido dormir _¿Acaso era un adolescente?_.

El chico esperando, el cambio de atuendo… Entonces, ¿_Enserio Yato sabía lo que una cita implicaba? _Era algo pronto para decretar tal cosa. Aun quedaba el resto del día para poder darlo por hecho.

—ah, aquí viene—aviso el joven dios tomando la mano de Hiyori -Para no perderse mutuamente entra la multitud de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar-y entonces caminaron hacia el tren que los llevaría a su primer lugar de destino. 

Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, pero...

La mano de Yato era realmente amable...y cálida...

—por cierto Hiyori—comento el chico mientras las puertas del tren se cerraban.

— ¿Humm? —la chica mirando a su acompañante.

—luces bien—pronuncio sonriéndole con su típico rostro feliz.

— ¿Eh? … gra... Gracias... —contesto desviando la mirada y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja sin darse cuenta su rostro se había ruborizado ligeramente.

Al final ella simplemente había cedido a ponerse un vestido corto de color lila, unas calcetas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas y unos zapatos de piso que simulaban el color del vestido -lo más simple que pudo encontrar según ella-, y su cabello iba suelto como era costumbre.

—ah, es la primera vez que viajo como pasajero—dijo Yato después de un momento de viaje mientras miraba a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Hiyori lo miro un poco sorprendida, pero entonces recapacitó.

—Tú no tienes la necesidad de viajar en transportes públicos después de todo ¿No? —Contesto sonriéndole —Y tampoco tienes el dinero suficiente... —completo sin borrar esa sonrisa.

El rostro de su acompañante se contrajo y simulando una apuñalada se oprimió el pecho.

—Q... ¿¡Quien no tiene el dinero suficiente!?—Discutió la deidad tratando de defenderse. La chica lo miro y fingió suspirar con decepción ocultando una sonrisa. _En verdad era divertido y fácil de molestar._

…

—Bien. Lo primero es ir al cine— Dijo el dios manteniendo una sonrisa mientras caminaba frente a su compañera en medio de la calle. Hiyori caminaba con calma detrás de él con ambas manos unidas frente a ella sujetando un pequeño bolso.

— ¿Hay una película que quieras ver? — Cuestiono ella con curiosidad a lo que el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Hay una que tú quieras ver? — Contesto él mientras giraba el rostro y la miraba con sus relucientes ojos azules.

Ella parpadeo algo confundida. _¿Para qué ir al cine si no quieres ver algo en especial?_ Carecía de sentido en cierta parte… Pero bueno, Yato era difícil de entender. Pero aun así… _¿Si no tenía una película que quisiera ver, entonces cual era el motivo por el que la hizo acompañarlo?_

Finalmente, y aun sin decidirse ambos llegaron al sitio acordado. El dios miro como impresionado la lista de películas en cartelera por un largo rato.

— ¿Ya te decidiste por una… _al fin?—_Pregunto tratando de denotar el fastidio en su voz al cabo de una media hora pasada.

— ¡Es difícil!—alego la deidad soltando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos regreso sus azulados orbes hacia los de la chica — Después de todo, la película que veré con Hiyori en nuestra primera cita debería ser especial ¿o no?— Agrego con rostro serio logrando sorprender a la castaña.

—N…No en realidad…—respondió ella desviando la mirada sin haberlo notado. _¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa tan de repente? _ Era extraño.

Pero…

Con esa última frase se había revelado algo. _Yato en verdad sabía lo que era una cita._

—Bueno, si da igual entremos a ver esta— indico el pelinegro señalando una película animada de Capypa. De inmediato la chica expreso su inconformidad en el rostro y apunto otra película.

—Quizás una de acción sea mejor—sugirió mirando a su acompañante con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡La violencia es mala!— Alego él expresando reproche. _Vaya que era irónico escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de un dios de la calamidad._

— ¡No quiero ver una película para niños!

— ¿Qué te sucede? Es obvio que será interesante.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Es la peor opción para ver en una cita!

—Bien, entonces lo ideal es una película romántica ¿o no?

Tras aquello ambos silenciaron considerando seriamente la opción que el dios acababa de proporcionar al azar.

—Quizás… — Concordó la chica mientras conducía una de sus manos hasta su cabello para rascarse un poco. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con esa clase de películas, después de todo no es como si le emocionaran mucho las tramas donde el chico y la chica se quedan juntos. _Las películas de acción son más interesantes._

—Muy bien, entonces vayamos —Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba de manera natural la mano de Hiyori y empezaba a caminar rumbo a la taquilla con una sonrisa en dibujada en su animado rostro.

—E…Espera, hay varias películas románticas. ¿Cuál de todas…?

— ¡Todas!—expreso el dios con una radiante sonrisa —Mientras más tiempo este con Hiyori, mejor.

La expresión de la semi-humana se puso en blanco y a su vez parecía volverse de piedra mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por su acompañante hasta la taquilla inconsciente de la reacción de ella. _Yato si que era drástico. Drástico y extravagante. _Lo cruel del asunto, es que viniendo de aquella deidad era seguro que no era una broma.

De esta manera, la pareja compuesta por un dios y una mitad ayakashi entraron a la sala de una película que fue elegida al azar y a su vez improvisada -Claro, el dios no permitió que Ikki pagara su entrada. _"En una cita, el hombre debe pagar"_ había dicho-. Después de acomodarse en uno de los asientos de en medio, la chica miro a su alrededor notando que los otros espectadores iban en parejas, justo como ellos ahora.

"_En este momento lucimos como una pareja…" _Pensó mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada y regresaba su mirada de manera rígida hasta el asiento de enfrente.

—En este momento lucimos como una pareja…— Comento Yato en voz baja haciendo que la castaña se girara para verlo sorprendida, ¿_de Cuando acá podía leer mentes? _ Fue entonces que noto un ligero rubor en el rostro sonriente de su compañero.

_Si, sin duda él era apuesto…_

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con brusquedad y con el rostro enrojecido mientras negaba. _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? _Justo el otro día le había insistido a Yama-chan que Yato solo era su amigo.

—Yato, ¿Por qué me invitaste a una cita?— Se atrevió a cuestionar finalmente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y miraba con timidez a su amigo de ojos azules.

El pelinegro silencio por un momento y puso una expresión un tanto seria ante la pregunta de ella. Como pensando su respuesta, permaneció una segundos -en los cuales, por alguna razón, Hiyori fue capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos- Sin contestar, pero finalmente abrió los labios y mirando fijamente a los ojos a la castaña comenzó a hablar.

—Eso fue porque…

En ese momento las luces de la sala fueron suspendidas y el entorno de ambos se cubrió de negro. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la enorme pantalla se volviera la única forma de iluminación.

—Ah, ya empezó— Dijo el dios acomodándose sobre su asiento y sonriendo emocionado enfoco su atención en la película que estaba iniciando apenas. La chica suspiro e imito las acciones de su acompañante resignándose a no escuchar aquella respuesta hasta que la película terminara.

Como toda historia romántica, hubo drama, amor y escenas tristes. Sorpresivamente incluso Hiyori se habia conmovido con el final al grado de humedecer sus ojos, pero aquellas lagrimas se esfumaron al ver el mar de llanto que Yato desbordaba. _Un dios drástico y extravagante_, sin duda alguna.

— ¡Es increíble que Miki-san haya muerto…!— Decía la deidad mientras ambos estaban en una cafetería próxima al cine, sus ojos aun lucían cristalinos y su rostro mostraba tristeza.

—Bueno, era de esperarse. Desde el principio decían que ella tenía una enfermedad grave… — Contesto ella mientras le extendía un pañuelo a Yato —Además, Paso sus últimos días junto a la persona que amaba, así que debió morir feliz…

El dios asintió mientras se sonaba la nariz y entonces le mostro una sonrisa a su amiga, quien le correspondió con otra.

Fue en aquella cafetería que ambos se la pasaron conversando, en algunos temas venia implicado el shinki del dios, al cual ambos estimaban en gran manera. También habían hablado de Kofuku y otros dioses. Finalmente llegaron al tema de la escuela de Hiyori, fue así que la mitad ayakashi recordó a sus dos amigas y al tema que hasta la fecha le seguía incomodando. Antes de pronunciar algo se sonrojo y miro hacia la ventana evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Yato.

— ¡…!

— ¿Pasa algo Hiyori?— Cuestiono el pelinegro notando la nueva expresión en el rostro de su acompañante. La chica giro el rostro hacia él de nuevo y con una cara asustada y azulada contesto.

—Tohno-sama iba a tener una entrevista hoy.

El dios entrecerró los ojos y pareció poner una cara de reproche.

—Bien, supongo que te acompañare hasta tu casa — Pronuncio mientras se ponía de pie.

—No será necesario— Respondió ella mientras hacía lo mismo.

Yato mostro una sonrisa y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Esto es una cita, no lo olvides.

Hiyori obtuvo un ligero rubor tras aquella frase. _¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan a la ligera?_

Fue de esta forma que ambos caminaron por el mismo camino hasta la casa Ikki. De repente la chica se había puesto nerviosa. Yato en verdad sabía lo que era una cita, pero… ¿Sabia la razón de la citas? No lo entendía, Cuando dos personas salían en una cita, era más allá de divertirse, para ser más una pareja ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿Por qué Yato…?

No quería darle muchas vueltas, después de todo, desde las burlas de Yama y Ami su cerebro estaba teniendo pensamientos extraños, eso incluía su sueño… Aquel extraño sueño en el que Yato y ella estaban en un árbol de Sakuras y de repente Yato intentaba besarla.

— ¡Hiii!— Exclamo ella cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, pues sabía que se había puesto roja de nuevo. _Tontos pensamientos raros._

— ¿Hiyori?

—E… Estoy bien, no es nada— respondió avergonzada. ¿Por qué_ no podía actuar con normalidad? _ Después de todo, ni siquiera tenía sentido actuar raro, porque enserio le había dicho la verdad a Yama. _Yato y ella eran únicamente amigos,_ no había otra clase de intenciones en esa relación.

Fue en ese momento que finalmente llegaron a una calle conocida para la semi humana, lo cual la alegro en sobremanera.

—Puedo continuar por mi cuenta a partir de aquí — Dijo mientras se adelantaba y miraba a su amigo deidad — ¡Gracias por lo de hoy!

—Espera, Hiyori— La detuvo el ojiazul mientras alcanzaba su mano —Falta la última parte de una cita…

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?—Cuestiono ella mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Me refiero al beso de despedida.

**KU-Pyon: ¡Lamento mi ausencia por tanto tiempo! D: Bueno, al parecer este fanfic es querido, asi que buscare darle prioridad al igual que a "Algo para proteger" TuT enserio lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero les guste este capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4 Malentendido Primer beso

**Capítulo 4: Malentendido. Primer beso.**

Los ojos de la chica ampliaron su tamaño ante las poco coherentes palabras que su amigo había proferido con tanta naturalidad.

—… ¿Qué?—Cuestiono al cabo de unos segundos silenciosos y eternos creyendo que quizás había sido un error de ella al escuchar.

—Un beso de despedida—Respondió él aun sujetándola del hombro y sonriendo ampliamente. Hiyori continúo mirándolo. _¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que decía?—_ ¿No es eso lo que se hace al final de una cita?

— ¿Ha? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Cuestiono ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

El dios parpadeo y finalmente la soltó para ponerse a juguetear con sus propias manos mientras hacia un puchero con los labios fruncidos.

—… Manga…

La castaña dejo salir un suspiro y se llevó una de las manos a la frente. _Ahora todo tenía sentido._ Yato era la clase de persona que se influenciaba con facilidad, casi como un niño viendo alguna caricatura y tratando de imitar a los personajes. Este hecho explicaba con facilidad la razón que se la paso buscando todo el día para esta repentina cita.

—…No hay forma de que suceda. No en la primera cita, y aún menos cuando se trata de dos amigos —Agrego ella aun sonrojada mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con el borde de la falda de su vestido.

—Bien, entonces salgamos a muchas más citas. ¿Cuántas se requieren?—Cuestiono el pelinegro mirándola con emoción.

— ¿Qué dices?—Exclamo ella sonrojándose más — ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡No hay forma de que nosotros dos nos besemos o cosas así!

—Pero… Yo no quiero que el primer beso de Hiyori sea con otro…— Sollozo él mientras bajaba la mirada con un aura de tristeza rodeándole.

La mitad Ayakashi entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos tratando de obtener un aspecto duro.

— ¿Por qué das por hecho que aún no doy mi primer beso?

El rostro de la deidad se contrajo mientras simulaba un ataque al corazón.

—H… Hiyori, tú en verdad no…. ¡Waaaa! ¡Hiyori tonta!— Se quejó entre sollozos mientras mantenía una mano hecha puño sobre su pecho.

Ella suspiro de nuevo y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su amigo.

—La entrevista de Tono-sama esta por empezar… — Dijo movía sus pies caminando.  
_Estaba molesta…_

_Estaba enfadada…_

Pero aun así, ¿Por qué se sentía un poco feliz? Quizás porque la expresión de Yato fue divertida ante la mentira proferida. Pero, si él insistía, entonces sin duda le diría la verdad.

Si… _Porque él era un amigo muy querido._

—Un amigo…—murmuro con la voz un tanto queda y los ojos fijándose en el cielo que apenas empezaba a oscurecerse. Soltó un suspiro y entonces se giró a su amigo, pero esta vez ya no estaba — ¿…Yato?—llamo mientras con los ojos purpúreos le buscaba, pero él en realidad no estaba.

El pelinegro se había retirado, caminando como un hombre recién desempleado que piensa en como reaccionara su esposa. El dios camino con obvia depresión hasta la casa de la diosa de la pobreza. Un aura azul le rodeaba mientras él caminaba arrastrando los pies, siempre soltando repetidos suspiros.

—Yato, bienve... ¿Por qué pareces moribundo?— Dijo Yukine al recibirlo, después de todo ahora trabajaba ayudando a Daikkoku, lo cual explicaba que él estuviera en el primer piso cuando Yato llego. El hombre pelinegro lo miro por un segundo y después regreso la mirada al suelo suspirando.

—Hey... ¿No se supone que hoy saliste con Hiyori?—Cuestiono al tiempo que se sacaba el mandil y lo dejaba sobre una mesa. Después avanzo hasta quedar frente a su maestro, quien aún seguía en la entrada— Imagine que estarías más que feliz y llegarías presumiéndome.

— ¿Qué dices, Yukine? Yo nunca presumo— respondió la deidad aún con un aura azul rodeándole.

—Si claro—Resoplo el rubio en el fondo pensando _«mentiroso»_ —pero bueno... ¿Qué sucedió? Ah, ah… Hiyori termino golpeándote y diciéndote que te odia ¿no es así? Tranquilo, ya se le pasara. Ella no es rencorosa.

— ¿Ha? ¿Por qué pasaría algo así?

—No lo sé… Quizás se dio cuenta de que tu acoso evoluciono a un mega-acoso.

— ¡No la acoso! ¡Solo la cuido desde lejos!—Alego el dios defendiéndose.

—Bueno, bueno. Como sea. ¿Qué paso?

—Hiyori... ¡Mi Hiyori ya perdió su pureza!— exclamo mientras empezaba a llorar. El menor abrió más sus orbes entrando en shock por un prolongado momento.

—... ¿Que…?—Cuestiono incrédulo. Pronto su expresión se volvió una de horror recapacitando en las palabras de Yato — ¿Q…Qué? H... Hiyo... ¿Eh?

—Mi dulce Hiyori...

— ¿C...Cuando? ¿Con quién?—Interrogo el rubio mirando a su maestro.

—No lo sé... Ella no quiso hablar...—respondió el dios de la calamidad aún con voz lastimosa—pienso que ella fue forzada...

El shinki trago saliva y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su dueño.

—Busquemos al culpable ¡Esto no puede quedarse así!—dijo sintiendo que la irá lo invadida imaginando tan vil acto para con su querida amiga.

—Tienes razón... ¡Debemos vengar a Hiyori!— Yato sujeto la mano del rubio mostrándole una mirada decidida. El adolescente solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Fue de esta manera que una vez más ambos recorrían las calles nocturnas caminando -aunque claro, le avisaron a Kofuku que iban a salir- como vagos, después de todo, no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo iniciar la búsqueda del culpable. No había ni siquiera una sola pista. Además… ¿_desde cuándo eran detectives? _

Yukine soltó un suspiro y miro a Yato.

—Pero no entiendo como Hiyori no quiso decirnos nada de esto...— dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza mientras caminaban por los alrededores — ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?

El dios lo miro de reojo y entonces coloco su mano sobre el cabello rubio.

—No creo que sea eso... Quizás a ella también le incómoda el tema y no ha habido oportunidad para sacarlo— contesto mientras le despeinaba con cariño.

—Tienes razón…—concordó el shinki sin resistirse al afecto de aquel —Pero Yato… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar al culpable si no tenemos ninguna pista?—Cuestiono después de un breve momento mirándolo con curiosidad. El aludido miro a otro lado sonriendo.

—Vamos Yukine… Que poca fe tienes en tu maestro…

El tesoro divino entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no vamos directo con Hiyori? Al menos podrá decirnos algunas características.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡No! ¿Qué no piensas en la pobre Hiyori? Es obvio que ella se sentirá herida si le preguntamos sobre algo a lo que fue forzada…

El adolescente frunció un poco el entrecejo y torció ligeramente los labios antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

—Tienes razón pero… —Empezó a decir al tiempo que sus ojos se enfocaban en una de las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

—Hacer algo que lastime a Hiyori está prohibido—decreto el dios mientras de cruzaba de brazos. El shinki asintió con la cabeza y entonces siguieron caminando pensando en una forma de hallar una pista sobre el culpable.

Caminaron…

Caminaron…

Ellos caminaron pensando en cómo encontrar a aquel maldito, pero nada les venía a la cabeza, solo planes infantiles y poco factibles.

—Ah… Es imposible…—Se quejó Yukine al tiempo que se sentaba al pie de un poste de luz. La luz matinal ya les había llegado y ellos aún estaban fuera caminando.

—No debes rendirte… Hiyori vale la pena—Animo la deidad mientras permanecía de pe frente a él.

—Tienes razón, pero…

—Ah, Buenos días—Una voz agradablemente familiar les saludo. Ambos giraron el rostro hacia su costado izquierdo que es donde le habían escuchado y pronto sus rostro cansados cambiaron a unos lastimeros —… ¿Paso algo?—Cuestiono la Ikki al verlos con esas expresiones.

—¡Hiyori!—Gritaron mientras se lanzaban a abrazarla.

—¿Eh?... ¿EH?

**KU-Pyon: Esta corto, lo se **** Disculpen que tarde en traerles esta actualización. Agradezco mucho que aún no pierdan el interés TuT Los amo 3**

**Y pues bueno, mi imaginación está un poco medio muerta pero sé que tardare menos en traerles el capítulo 5 :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Aclaracion

— ¿C... Chicos?—llamo la chica sin entender las acciones de los dos chicos que la abrazaban en ese momento—¿Paso algo?—Cuestiono confundida mientras torpemente usaba sus manos para palmear la espalda de ambos.

Yukine-quien ahora estaba hasta con los mocos escurriendo por su abundante llanto-se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de la chica sin detener sus lágrimas.

—Hiyori, perdón...—se disculpó sin perder fuerza en su agarre—No fuimos capaces de protegerte. Lo siento.

La castaña enfoco sus ojos purpuras en él y levanto las cejas sintiéndose más confundía.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cállate Yukine, recuerda que acordamos no molestarla con ese tema—Silencio el dios mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazos apartándose un poco de la semi humana.

—Es verdad, pero realmente no lo soporto—Respondió la regalía apartándose para ver a su amiga aun con un rostro penoso — Definitivamente te vengaremos Hiyori, solo espera… ¡Esto no se quedara así!

Ella inclino una ceja y torció muy ligeramente su expresión mientras miraba a ambos aun aturdida. _¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? _No lo lograba entenderlo, pero… _¿Venganza?_ Ese par estaba extraño.

—O…Oigan, ¿Pueden ser un poco más específicos? No estoy entendiendo nada…—Hablo finalmente tratando de arreglar el batiburrillo de la conversación.

En ese momento Yato se apartó más y tomo del hombro a Yukine obteniendo una expresión seria.

—Nos vamos ahora—Decreto con un tono de voz que coincidía con su expresión —Que tengas un buen día, Hiyori.

— ¡Alto! —Los detuvo mientras tomaba del brazo al shinki como asegurándose de que no se fueran — ¿En verdad no van a decirme?

—Lo siento Hiyori, acordamos no hacerte revivir recuerdos amargos—Respondió el adolescente mientras le miraba aun con los ojos llorosos —Es por tu bien, solo olvídalo. Finge que no dije nada ¿Bien?

— ¡No hay forma de que lo olvide! Además… ¿Recuerdos amargos? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Estas bien sin recordar, mi dulce Hiyori…—Enuncio Yato al tiempo que le miraba con una sonrisa amable que hasta cierto punto podría considerarse paternal. La chica puso una expresión seria y entrecerró los ojos.

Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. _Recuerdos amargos_, ella no tenía algo así, y aun si Yato tenía razón y ella había olvidado… ¿Cómo había forma de que él lo supiera? _Algo olía mal en ese asunto._

Suspiro y bajo la mirada poniendo una expresión triste.

— ¿No confían en mí?—Cuestiono en voz queda, como último recurso para aclarar el malentendido. Esto hizo que los otros dos pasaran saliva y se miraran entre ellos.

En ese momento la deidad le tomo de la nuca e hizo que escondiera el rostro en su pecho logrando sorprender a la Ikki y al shinki.

—Está bien, solo no queríamos lastimarte…—Murmuro con dulzura al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y acariciaba su cabello castaño con la otra mano.

Por alguna razón aquella acción provoco que el palpitar de la chica se descontrolara y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—Yukine y yo… Queremos encontrar al culpable de haber robado tu primer beso—Dijo aun en tono serio pero ahora con los ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo.

Hiyori sintió su cuerpo tensarse y Yukine miro a su maestro con una expresión sombría.

— ¿Primer beso?—Repitieron los dos al unísono.

—Así es. Hiyori me lo confeso ayer…— Contesto el pelinegro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Después se colocó una mano en el pecho y puso una expresión aún más triste— Que no podía darme su primer beso porque alguien ya lo había tomado…

En ese momento ella lo aparto y como si se hubieran coordinado la regalía divina lo pateo haciéndolo caerse a un costado.

—¡Específicamente que intentaste hacer!—Reclamo con obvio enojo.

— ¡Además, yo no dije eso! ¿Cuándo pensé en dártelo para empezar?—Se unió Hiyori mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba sonrojada y molesta.

—Ustedes dos… Tienen agallas para tratar de esta forma a un dios…—Se quejó Yato permaneciendo en el suelo sobándose donde acababa de ser golpeado.

— ¡¿Qué clase de dios va por ahí quitando primeros besos?!—Exclamo el shinki mientras empezaba a patearlo.

— ¡Que no pude quitárselo porque alguien más ya lo hizo!—Se defendió al tiempo que fingía llorar.

— ¿¡Y que con eso!? No puedo creer que me deje llevar por ti, ¡dios inútil!

La expresión de la actual víctima se crispo y puso una expresión de horror.

—"D…Dios inútil"… ¿Qué clase de shinki habla así de su amo?

—Uno que tiene a un dios inútil como amo—Contesto con frialdad al tiempo que dejaba de golpearlo y le miraba con unos ojos oscuros.

— ¡Deja de llamarme inútil, tonto!—Demando poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos miro a otro lado —Además, ¿Cómo pudiste malentenderme?

Yukine se sonrojo y miro al suelo frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué esperabas que pensara si me dices que le han robado la pureza a Hiyori?—Mascullo en voz baja y después le miro nuevamente con la misma expresión— ¡Es obvio que iba a malentenderlo!

La aludida paso saliva y su rostro se puso azul.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro y empezaba a mover la cabeza negando.

— ¡No digas cosas que puedan malentenderse!—Se quejó el rubio sintiéndose apenado por haberle hecho caso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

— ¿Entonces Hiyori en verdad…?—Cuestiono el shinki mirando con curiosidad a su amiga. Ahora estaban en el interior de la casa de Kofuku sentados en la mesa tomando té acompañados de la diosa de la pobreza y de su regalía bendita.

La chica se sonrojo ligeramente y miro la taza de té que estaba en sus manos.

—Humn… El silencio de Hiyorin es sospechoso ¿no es así?—Comento la pelirrosa mientras se recargaba en el hombro de aquella y le picaba un costado con el dedo índice — ¿Acaso en estas tratando de ocultarlo?

—N…No es así, yo…

— ¿Entonces aún tengo oportunidad?—Se unió Yato recuperando de golpe el ánimo con los ojos empezándole a brillar.

—Deja de decir cosas raras—Dijo Daikoku mientras lo miraba levantando una ceja.

—Y aléjate de Hiyori—Hablo Yukine mirándolo con decepción. El dios de la calamidad se acomodó en una esquina y un aura azul le envolvió al tiempo que empezaba a dibujar círculos en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué me tratan como pervertido? Los shinkis de ahora no tienen respeto…—Susurraba con voz lastimera mientras sollozaba.

—Entonces, Hiyorin…. ¿De verdad ya has dado tu primer beso?—Presiono Kofuku mientras la miraba con una enorme curiosidad dibujada en sus ojos.

Ella paso saliva y se puso rígida.

—…Si.

**KU-Pyon: ¡Gracias por la espera! :D Lamento la tardanza ñ.ñ Actualmente estoy trabajando en proyectos a la vez (Actitud: ¡Hay que aprovechar las vacaciones lo máximo posible! ¡Yei!) Quizás por eso tarde poco más de una semana en actualizar. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D Sé que parece un poco relleno pero mi cabeza anda de nena :/  
Bien, sin más que decir. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6 Una larga Noche

—¡Ya!— exclamo Yukine en voz alta a modo de queja ante los sollozos que su compañero de cuarto propiciaba. Eran las 3 de la madrugada mientras el shinki estaba en su cama sujetando una almohada con amas manos intentando cubrirse los oídos —Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero házlo mañana—Le dedico esas palabras al sujeto que en ese momento se encontraba en una de las esquinas despejadas de la habitación rodeado de oscuridad.

El dios sorbió por la nariz y lo miro con ojos de cachorro mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Pero mi Hiyori...—Empezó a decir con voz lastimera sin limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—llevas 6 horas lamentándote por eso. Es suficiente. Entiendo que te preocupas por ella, yo también lo hago, pero...—dijo Yukine quitándose la almohada de encima y sentándose sobre la cama para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos— por favor, detente. Lloras más que un padre cuando su hija se casa.

Yato pegó sus rodillas a su pecho y frunció los labios mientras que como una chica abrazaba sus propias piernas.

— ¿Qué dices? Hiyori será mi esposa.

—Sí, sí. Solo duérmete y deja dormir—contesto dándole por su lado acostándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda.

—... Que insensible.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Abrió los ojos con suavidad y no vio más que oscuridad. Estiro la mano ya tientas busco su celular para ver la hora.

4:28 a.m

Suspiró y se giró sobre la cama antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Estúpidos sueños..._

_Estúpidos pensamientos..._

_Estúpidos recuerdos..._

Todos ellos la atormentaban.

_Su primer beso..._

Yato tenía razón. Aquel primer beso había sido llevado a la fuerza por alguien más. Ese alguien inconsciente y atrevido era uno de sus sempais.

No quería problemas. Así que no daría nombres ni explicaciones.

Suspiro de nuevo y abrió los ojos para quedarse mirando el techo.

Si ya estaba decidida, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Yato era sin duda un dios inútil. ¿Por qué rayos se lamentaba por aquel primer beso? Había límites para las bromas. Aunque para ser honesta no estaba segura de si aquello era en realidad una broma.

Él siempre parecía lamentarse enserio…  
—…Yato— murmuro con pesar sintiendo repentinas ganas de llorar por su culpa. ¿Por qué últimamente la estaba molestando tanto? 7 de cada 10 de sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a él.

— ¿Si, dime?

La chica se levantó de inmediato de un brinco y corrió una corta distancia posicionándose frente a la cama propia disponiéndose a gritar en cualquier momento.

_Vaya escena familiar, al igual que la voz que le contesto._

—Ah, sigues siendo igual de rápida Hiyori—Comento la deidad al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama ajena y mostraba una sonrisa.

— ¿P…P…Por qué estás aquí?—Cuestiono la castaña tragando saliva aun exaltada.

—…El grosero de Yukine me corrió—Respondió él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero— Es por eso que decidí venir con Hiyori—Agrego cambiando su expresión por una alegre sonrisa.

—…Tampoco te quiero aquí—Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos. El dios respondió con otra expresión similar.

— ¿Por qué todos son tan fríos?—Cuestiono después de suspirar y entonces cerro los parpados.

—Eres el único extraño—Respondió la mitad humana suspirando también.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hiyori miro al suelo y se sentó en el colchón sin responder. ¿Acaso para él era normal todo aquello? La cita, el beso… Un dios debería tener más conocimientos sobre los humanos que ellos mismos ¿no es así? Entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Hiyori—Llamo Yato mirándola de reojo. Ella giro ligeramente la cabeza para verlo — ¿Te sientes bien?

La aludida suspiro y cogió una almohada para abrazarse a ella. Claro, alguien que aparece en tu cuarto a las 4:30 de la madrugada te pregunta cómo esta…

—Lo estoy—Respondió cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

La deidad sonrió ligeramente y entonces rodeo los delgados hombros de la semi humana inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella. No era la primera vez que realizaba esa acción_, ¿Por_ qué_ demonios su corazón empezaba a acelerarse entonces?_

—Lo único que siempre he querido hacer… Es protegerte, a ti y a todos los que han confiado en mí— dijo repentinamente con un tono de voz suave sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca. La chica asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que imitaba su gesto facial—Salgamos de nuevo algún día.

La Ikki rio un poco. _Vaya tipo relajado_. Apenas acababan de salir de un asunto así y planeaba meterse en otro.

—Hiyori… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

—… ¿Eh?

**KU-Pyon: Ok, creo que cada vez estoy reduciendo más el tamaño de los capítulos :T Lo siento. Mi imaginación es traicionera y estos días he estado teniendo un molesto dolor de cabeza ñ.ñ Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto :D  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Solo Aclaro algo más… 7u7 Yukine corrió a Yato a eso de las 3 de la mañana y Hiyori lo encontró en su cuarto pasadas las 4 ¿Qué significa esto? xD Que Yato estuvo ahí observándola por todo ese rato 7u7**


	7. Chapter 7 La persona que te gusta

**Capítulo 7: La persona que te gusta.**

—Hiyori... ¿Hay alguien que te guste?—cuestiono con un tono de voz difícil de descifrar, una combinación de seriedad, tristeza, preocupación y curiosidad, entre tanto se mantenía mirándola con recelo mientras ambos permanecían en la habitación de la Ikki iluminados a penas por la luna que aún no se retiraba de su lugar para brillar en el cielo.

—... ¿Eh?

Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al tiempo que sus orbes se abrían más por la repentina pregunta que acababa de escuchar. En ese momento la deidad cogió la mano que estaba más próxima a él y se acercó más al rostro ajeno consiguiendo que la mujer joven se congelará tanto física como mentalmente.

— ¿Lo hay?—insistió fijando los ojos de un hermoso color azul en los de ella.

_No hay forma_... respondió mentalmente ella cuando de a poco recuperaba su capacidad para pensar. Sin embargo hubo una mala coordinación entre sus pensamientos y su boca en ese momento, terminando con una respuesta diferente a la que ella pensó.

—Sí.

_¿Por qué esa respuesta?_ Quizás inconscientemente había pensado en su amado Thono-sama, pero… ¿Por qué no pensaba en nadie más que _él_ en ese momento? Quizás era porque Yato era quien estaba justo a su lado ahora…

El agarre de la deidad tambaleo en ese momento y aprovechando aquello la menor retiro la mano propia y se giró dándole ligeramente la espalda. Pronto el hombre se acomodó mirando hacia el frente mientras su rostro ponía una indescifrable inexpresividad.

— ¿Yato...?—llamo Hiyori sintiendo una repentina culpabilidad cuando de a poco miraba una vez más a donde su amigo.

El dios de la calamidad movió la cabeza y la miro de nuevo.

—Ya veo...—dijo haciendo después una pausa e sus palabras- Hiyori está en la adolescencia, no es para sorprenderse...

La aludida lo miro levantando ambas cejas confundida por las palabras que él soltaba. _¿Por qué decía algo así?_ Ahora empezaba a hablar como un anciano.

—Pero aun así no lo quiero aceptar...—continuo hablando cuando iba encorvando su espalda para quedar con el rostro más cerca de sus rodillas, logrando otorgarle una silueta un tanto solitaria— el hecho de que Hiyori tenga una vida a parte de Yukine y yo...

La semi humana coloco una mano en la espalda ajena y mostró una sonrisa intentando animarle.

—¿Que dices? Eso es obvio, tú también tienes cosas que no me has dicho...

Yato la miro con los ojos entrecerrados cambiando totalmente su expresión.

—Eso es claro. Los dioses tenemos secretos, y... No hay forma que te hable sobre todos mis siglos de existencia—Explico hablando como si se tratara de algo obvio, usando además un tono de voz un tanto molesto.

La chica también entrecerró los ojos y borro su sonrisa.

—mi vida solo es la de una humana normal, claro, borrando el hecho de que veo cosas sobrenaturales y mi alma se sale de mi cuerpo a veces...¿Que más quieres saber? Tu nivel de acoso está evolucionando.

—No estábamos hablando de ello—se quejó el pelinegro mientras fruncía los labios—hablábamos de que Hiyori tiene a alguien especial.

La ojipurpura miro a otro lado sintiéndose avergonzada de repente, ¿Por qué al mencionarlo seguía apareciendo un único rostro a la mente? Estúpido Yato, hasta en sus pensamientos era un entrometido.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? Besaste a Bishamon-sama aquella vez.

_Ahora sacaba un tema del pasado ._Ni ella misma se entendía.

—No fue un beso… Bueno, no fue en los labios. Bese a mi propia mano, así que no cuenta—Se defendió él al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

La menor puso una expresión de desagrado y suspiro. _¿Por qué de repente se molestaba?_ Ese tema ya habia pasado, ¿Por qué recordarlo?

— ¿Qué? Hiyori… ¿Vas a decirme que no te gusto que lo hiciera?—Cuestiono logrando que la Ikki lo mirara sin notar que se había sonrojado con aquello y al decirlo el dios mostraba una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos brillantes.

— ¿Q…Que…? N…No tiene que ver conmigo…—Respondió ella incapaz de controlar el temblor de su voz. _¿Por qué dudaba de sus propias palabras?_ Vaya, quizás era la falta de sueño, o eso intentaba creer.

—Hiyori—Nombro nuevamente Yatogami mostrando una sonrisa amable cuando tomaba una vez más la mano femenina— Lo acabo de decir ¿no es así? Solo quiero verte feliz. Así que…

— ¿"Así que"?

Nuevamente se dispuso a verlo ignorando el sonrojo propio.

—Así que, anda, dime su nombre… Lo matare antes de que te lastime—Respondió sonriendo y mascullando con rencor la última parte.

La expresión de Hiyori se puso azul mostrando a su vez decepción.

— ¿…Asumes que será un total fracaso…?

—Por supuesto.

La chica se sintió herida con esas palabras, _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué solo encontraría hombres malos?_ Lo que empeoraba todo es que un dios mismo se lo decía… Era cruel. Bastante cruel.

Suspiro y mostro una sonrisa forzada sintiendo repentinas ganas de llorar por su futuro oscuro pronosticado. _¿Entonces debía quedarse sola, soltera? _

—Porque…—Yato volvió a hablar relajando su expresión— Ningún hombre es digno de MI Hiyori.

Ahí estaba él, diciendo cosas bonitas nuevamente. _¿De cuando acá era tan romántico?_ No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no lo odiaba.

—Yato…

— ¿hum?  
La chica lo miro con una sonrisa mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Vete.

El rostro de la deidad se contrajo y pronto un aura azul le rodeo.

— ¿Tú también me corres?—Cuestiono con voz lastimera esperando mover un poco el corazón de su amiga, quien se levantó y abrió la ventana de su habitación.

—Tengo sueño, no puedo dormir si tú estás aquí—Contesto girándose de nuevo para verlo.

— ¿Desconfías de mí?

— No quiero aparecer en Twitter de nuevo—Respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Sigues enojada por ello?

— ¡Ni siquiera te disculpaste!

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Solo presumía de tu belleza.

—Solo vete— Insistió ella mientras empezaba a empujarlo.

**KU-Pyon: Y nuevamente la imaginación me ha dejado ;u; Bueno, ya pronto pondré que Hiyori se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos n.n Como había dicho, no planeo que este fic sea muy largo, asi que quizás el final este cerca :D  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. Chapter 8 Aún no lo se

_Un suspiro..._

_Dos suspiros..._

_Tres suspiros..._

La cuenta de suspiros que la Ikki había soltado en esa clase de auto-estudio se volvía infinita y repetitiva, pronto una de sus amigas se quejó de aquello con disgusto.

—Hey, si tanto te aburre ayudarme a estudiar solo dilo—dijo Yama frunciendo el entrecejo cuando enfocaba sus ojos en la castaña, quien se sobresaltó un poco y la miro avergonzada.

—L... Lo lamento. Solo estoy un poco distraída.

— ¿«un poco»? ¡Ni siquiera me estas prestando atención!— refunfuño la chica cerrando los puños y los ojos mientras hacia una expresión de reproche.

—Enserio lo siento— Se disculpó Hiyori tratando de hacerla calmar y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa miro las libretas sobre la mesa— ¿Qué es la parte que no entiendes?

— ¡Todo!— Exclamo su amiga mejorando a penas su expresión y entonces suspiro— Pero más importante… ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

La ojipurpura abrió más los orbes y sin notarlo desvió la mirada.

Mentiría si respondiera un _"no"_ pero era molesto el tema en realidad. La noche anterior Yato había estado en su habitación y le había hecho una pregunta extraña… _"¿Hay alguien que te guste?" _Y más que la pregunta misma, había sido más rara la respuesta propia… _"si"._

_¿Por qué había contestado aquello?_ No terminaba de entenderlo por más que le diera vueltas.

Albergar sentimientos románticos hacia alguien era algo que no había hecho nunca, lo más cercano a ello eran sentimientos de admiración y eran hacia su luchador favorito.

_Gustar…_

_Gustar…_

No había nadie que a ella le gustara ¿o sí? Al menos no era consciente.

— ¿Qué diferencia a la persona que te gusta de tus amigos?—Cuestiono vagamente mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto inexistente de su alrededor. La chica frente a ella dejo ver su sorpresa ante la pregunta de su amiga permaneciendo un momento solo mirándola sin decirle nada —Lo siento, dije algo extraño…—Se disculpó la semi-humana retomando una expresión serena y pronto esbozo una sonrisa amable. Yama empezó a negar con la cabeza e imito su sonrisa.

—Solo es algo bastante peculiar escucharte sacar un tema así después de habernos alegado que no había nadie especial… ¿Acaso era mentira esa respuesta?—Cuestiono levantando una ceja y cambiando su sonrisa amable por una de picardía.

El rostro de la castaña no tardo en ruborizarse y entonces frunció los labios.

—N…No lo sé…—Respondió con toda la honestidad que pudo.

La sonrisa de la otra chica se ensancho y entonces se acercó un poco más y la señalo con el dedo índice.

—Tú… ¿Qué es lo que te está haciendo dudar? Si una persona te gusta, te gusta y ya. Sería muy difícil que confundieras esos sentimientos por amistad… aunque… Quizás si a penas te esta gustando…

El rojo de la cara de Hiyori se incrementó.

¿Por qué durante toda esta conversación la molesta cara de Yato no dejaba de aparecer? Si, él era el culpable de todo el enredo… Pero aun así… Aún así…

—Yo… no lo sé…— Confeso bajando el rostro de manera que su flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Su amiga, consciente de la nueva frustración de ella solo sonrió y entonces alcanzo su mano.

—No te presiones, no debes encontrar una respuesta justo ahora ¿cierto? No es como si esa persona fuera a desaparecer si tardas en saber tus propios sentimientos— Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa amable—Además, pienso que es alguien afortunado si ha logrado gustarte. Hiyori es una persona muy bonita.

La aludida alzo un poco la cabeza para verla aun avergonzada y entonces apretó los labios enfocando los ojos purpuras en la mesa.

—Aún no se si en verdad él me gusta de una forma romántica… Es decir, él un sujeto extraño.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Eh…

La Ikki suspiro y mostro una sonrisa forzada mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Yato era demasiado para ponerlo en palabras, tenía muchos puntos buenos pero aun así su forma de ser era un tanto… _¿Complicada?_

—Bueno, es un vago que parece desempleado... De hecho no tiene casa propia y es bastante arrogante, también parece ser del tipo que toma el dinero de los demás (N/A: Se refiere a Yukine xD ) y le gusta acosarme…— Respondió Hiyori tratando de resumir la actitud extraña de su amigo.

—Hiyori… Tienes pésimos gustos…— Hablo Yama con la cara azul y una expresión de horror— Lo presentía desde que decretaste tu amor por Thono-sama, pero… ¿En verdad eres masoquista? ¿Es así? ¡No vayas por ese horrible camino!— Exclamo aterrada mientras sus manos se colocaban sobre los hombros de su amiga y la agitaba como intentando hacerla reaccionar.

— ¡N…No es así! Es tan horrible como suena, pero… —Trato de defenderse obteniendo un tenue rubor en sus mejillas— Pero… él también tiene sus puntos buenos— Continuo esforzándose por conseguir relajarse mientras mostraba una sonrisa— Es un vago pero se esfuerza al máximo por volver realidad su sueño. Es bastante fuerte y siempre está tratando de protegerme, es amable y sabe decir cosas bonitas… Además él es… él es… Gua…Guapo…— Dijo avergonzándose demasiado en la ultima parte.

La expresión de quien la escuchaba empeoro.

— ¡Eso es aún peor! Suena como de la clase de hombre que solo te conquista y después te quita tu dinero o te bota como si nada.

— B… Bueno, en verdad suena así, pero estoy segura de que él no es esa clase de persona… No tiene aura de "_conquistador_" como tú crees… Además aún no se si solo es mi amigo…

Yama suspiro y entonces su expresión se relajó mostrando ahora una sonrisa.

—Ese chico… Asegúrate de aclarar tus sentimientos por él.

**KU-Pyon: Corto de nuevo, lo sé ;u; no me odien… La verdad es que desde este miércoles he estado cuidando a mocosos de 5 años (Están bien tiernos, pero son un dolor de cabeza ñ.ñ ) Por lo que termino agotada en las tardes TuT Lo siento, me sigo esforzando por actualizar los 3 fanfics que tengo en emisión ( ;u; alguien admíreme por favor).**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero la siguiente semana ya estar acostumbrada y que mi cuerpo resista más e.e  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER n.n**


	9. Chapter 9 Encuestas

**Capítulo 9: Encuentas.**

Miraba la pantalla de su celular mientras la toalla aún estaba sobre su cabello húmedo cubriéndolo. Era ya de noche, por lo que pese a no tener mucho de haber salido de la ducha ella ya estaba usando su pijama, y justo en ese momento estaba al pie de su cama sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la base de madera mientras mantenía las piernas flexionadas sirviendo como apoyo a sus manos que sostenían el teléfono.

Oprimió una de las opciones a respuesta y paso a la siguiente pregunta de la encuesta que hacía desde su celular dejando oír suspiros de vez en cuando.

Se sentía estúpida y avergonzada, pero no podía simplemente dormir porque su mente no se callaba, no era capaz de dejar de pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo te parece físicamente?—Leyó en voz baja la pregunta del test frunciendo después los labios mientras sus mejillas permanecían coloreadas tenuemente, sin dudarlo mucho respondió con honestidad oprimiendo la respuesta que más le parecía correcta en su situación… "_Es guapo"_. Y de esta forma continuó con las preguntas que poco a poco se volvían más incomodas para ella en un test que parecía volverse eterno y eso la frustraba, aunque a la vez temía que se terminara, porque entonces sabría la respuesta… _¿Pero en realidad podía creer en el resultado de un test de internet?_ Eso sería bastante ingenuo de su parte, pero al menos le daría una pista.

Gustarle…

Gustarle…

¿Yato en verdad podía gustarle de otra forma? Más allá de los amigos ¿En verdad podía gustarle?

Yato era un dios bastante patético hasta cierto punto, pero era divertido pasar el rato con él en compañía de los demás… Además… Nada borraba el hecho de que él era una deidad. Una existencia divina que no se suponía que ella fuera capaz de ver y mucho menos entablar una amistad, y aun así ¿En verdad era posible que albergara otra clase de sentimientos? Él corazón sí que es tonto.

_Corazón debatiendo. Tu corazón está confundido con sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, pero para darte cuenta de una vez te tenemos unos fáciles pasos a seguir para cuando estés con él. _

Suspiro y recargo la nuca aun mojada sobre el borde de su cama dejando caer después los brazos a sus costados sintiéndose rendidos. Vaya respuesta idiota… Sin embargo, ella era más idiota por saber que al final iba a hacer lo que aquella encuesta le demando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

— ¡Hiyorin~!— Canturreo la diosa de la pobreza mientras se abalanzaba hacia la adolescente que estaba sentada tomando té en la casa de ella acompañada por Daikoku y Yato— ¿Por qué no fuiste a saludarme?

La castaña sonrió y miro a Kofuku con algo de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Daikoku-san me dijo que ayer estuviste en una fiesta y apenas habías dormido… No quise molestarte.

— ¡Hump! Soy una _diosa_ ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Una diosa! No me afectan cosas como la resaca y las desveladas— Alego la pelirrosa aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo ajeno mientras hacia una expresión de reproche.

—Lo siento…— Respondió la semi-humana sin saber porque se sintió de alguna forma herida por las palabras de Kofuku. Quizás porque había recalcado la diferencia entre una deidad y un simple mortal.

—Kofuku, estas asfixiando a mi Hiyori— Vocifero el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y extendiendo las manos a donde ellas dejando ver sus intenciones de separarlas notando como se había opacado la mirada de su amiga humana.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso Yato?— Cuestiono la diosa apegándose más a la Ikki con un tono burlón para con el dios de la calamidad

El aludido abrió la boca y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente fingiendo sentirse indignado.

— ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!— Se defendió el pelinegro abrazándose a la cintura de la única víctima quien pronto dejo oír un grito al tiempo que su rostro se encendía en un vivido color rojo y en ese momento algo extraño se sintió de repente.

—Ah…— Dijeron los dos dioses al ver como el cuerpo al que se abrazaban perdía la consciencia y después miraron a la Hiyori en su forma Ayakashi que se encontraba frente a ellos.

— ¿Ves lo que haces?— Cuestiono con voz de reclamo el dios Yato mientras acomodaba con cuidado el cuerpo real de la inconsciente sobre el suelo.

— ¿Estas tratando de echarle la culpa a mi señora?—Interrogo el shinki de la otra diosa empezando a tronarse los dedos.

El dios de la calamidad y su regalía bendita pasaron saliva e inclinaron las cejas.

— N…No es eso.

—Ya, ya. No es culpa de nadie… Sucede seguido— Respondió la afectada después de suspirar— Más importante…— agrego enfocando los ojos purpuras en los del pelinegro que aún estaba al lado de su cuerpo real llamándolo después— Yato…

El aludido la miro parpadeando una única vez.

— ¿Si?

Hiyori pasó saliva y movió la cola espiritual detrás de ella desviando la mirada mientras se ruborizaba disimuladamente sin darse cuenta.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo…

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y mostro una sonrisa tiesa.

— ¿Vas a reclamarme que aún no arreglo tu problema? Creí que ya lo habías olvidado… Pero no te preocupes, sin duda algún día lo hare.

—Hacer promesas vacías… ¿Qué clase de dios eres?—Se quejó el adolescente de cabello rubio antes de beber té con aparente calma aunque exponía una expresión de molestia.

— ¡Cállate! Dije que algún día lo arreglare.

—Hump…

La Ikki puso una expresión desanimada y después suspiro de nuevo.

—Solo acompáñame un poco…—Pidió usando una voz similar a su expresión.

En ese momento Yato se reincorporo y asintió.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Pregunto al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Hiyori… No haces más que ver tu celular… — Se quejó quien la acompañaba mientras ambos caminaban por una calle desolada sin un rumbo aparentemente fijo— ¿Estás leyendo alguna novela o algo así?

—No, no es eso— Respondió la chica al tiempo que apretaba el celular que estaba en sus manos y tomando una bocanada de aire finalmente bloqueo la pantalla y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

—Hiyori… Estas extraña— Decreto la deidad mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Para empezar dijiste que no era necesario que Yukine viniera… ¿Acaso lo empezaste a odiar o algo así?

La menor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando mientras detenía sus pasos.

— Eso es imposible, yo lo quiero mucho. Es uno de mis valiosos amigos— Respondió mirando fijamente los ojos azules ajenos. El pelinegro se limitó a responder con una sonrisa amable.

Y de esta forma se mantuvieron, _ mirándose los ojos mutuamente._ Entonces de la nada, por alguna razón Hiyori empezó a ser capaz de sentir el corazón propio latiendo contra su pecho.

_Bom bom bom bom bom… _

_Bom bom bom bom bom… _

Era una dulce melodía que le incomodaba pero no era capaz de detener porque ni siquiera descifraba la razón por la cual era capaz de escucharla.

En ese momento Yato aparto sus ojos enfocándolos en algún lugar del suelo y sin decir nada se giró obteniendo una pose de guardia colocándose frente a Hiyori.

— ¿Yato…?

El dios de la calamidad se mantuvo mirando a todas partes frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Hay un ayakashi cerca… Es posible que se haya sentido atraído por mi olor y venga hacia aquí— Respondió él aun con su pose de cautela — Y Yukine no está aquí, así que no puedo pelear. Debemos irnos.

Antes de haber terminado su oración tomo la mano femenina y tirando se ella empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que habían estado andando. Fue en ese momento que la semi-humana fue capaz de sentir la presencia a la que el dios se refería… La fuerte presencia de un ayakashi que posiblemente tendría un gran tamaño, y que de seguro ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser percibido por ella.

Giro el rostro para ver a sus espaldas y entonces lo vio…

Una enorme criatura con figura de una rata de alcantarilla corría detrás de ellos siguiéndoles el paso. Agiles 4 patas que lo ayudaban a desplazarse con velocidad y unos colmillos bien afilados en el hocico alargado que relucían en lo que parecía una sonrisa, orejas ruñidas y un aspecto descuidado acompañado de un pelaje de color marrón y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

— Huele bien…— Musito acelerando su paso.

—¡Kyaa!— Grito la menor cuando sintió la nariz de aquel ayakashi rozando su espalda baja.

— ¿Hiyori?— Llamo preocupado quien aún sujetaba su mano y corría delante de ella.

—Corre más rápido— Sollozo con los ojos llorosos — Nos está alcanzando…

—Tch… Vamos a saltar Hiyori— Anuncio Yato oponiendo más fuerza en el agarre de sus manos — Hacia allá— Índico el techo de uno de los edificios que estaban en la calle por la que ahora corrían.

Y de esta forma trataron de escapar, pero al parecer aquel espíritu tenía la misma agilidad para saltar y de esta forma les siguió el paso una vez más.

— ¿Es que no se rinde?— Se quejó la deidad mientras seguía corriendo mirando de reojo a la persistente rata.

— Huele bien…

— Hiyori...— Llamo Yato mirando una vez más hacia el frente — Yo lo entretendré, tú corre y ve por Yukine.

— ¿Eh? ¿Planeas enfrentarlo solo? ¡Es enorme! —Replico ella mirándolo preocupada.

_Él era de esa forma_, temerario y torpe. Pero hacia todo lo posible para proteger a los demás.

Una buena situación de ejemplo era la vez en la que soporto todo el dolor que Yukine le provoco con sus pecados y se negó a des-nombrarlo alegando que él se haría cargo de su propia regalía bendita. Sin duda era admirable, pero nada borraba el riesgo de que provocaba preocupación.

— Lo sé— Respondió — Asegúrate de ser rápida— Dijo y entonces soltó la mano de Hiyori girándose rápidamente para patear la cabeza del ayakashi que estaba justo detrás y así forzarlo a frenar.

— ¡Yato!

— ¡Date prisa!

**KU-Pyon: ¡Lamento mucho la espera! Me tome un descanso u.u lo siento. Estos días he estado algo deprimida (Y lo sigo estando) pero no es justo que les haga mucho esperar por mis problemas personales :/ **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo xD algo de acción no estaba demás 7u7 Espero ser capaz de actualizar pronto **** Por favor háganme saber su opinión.  
¡Muchas gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10 Preguntas

— ¡Yato!

— ¡Date prisa!— Ordeno la deidad dando una zancada a donde la bestia espiritual aguardaba con la intención de golpearla nuevamente.

La chica en su forma ayakashi miro por breves segundos la escena girándose después disponiéndose a dar saltos para alejarse de ahí y ser capaz de ir a donde el shinki del dios de la calamidad. Pero fue en ese momento que un estruendo fuerte se escuchó a sus espaldas y el bramido del espíritu en forma de roedor le hizo compañía. Pronto la Ikki dio media vuelta esperando que Yato fuera el que llevara ventaja pero termino topándose con la cara de sorpresa y cierto desagrado de aquel mientras miraba hacia arriba del ayakashi.

—Bi…— Fue lo único que pronuncio el pelinegro al tiempo que retrocedía un paso tambaleante siendo interrumpido después por los chillidos del enorme roedor espiritual.

Otro estallido sonó acompañado de un alarido más estrepitoso que el anterior por parte de la bestia café haciendo que Hyori se cubriera los oídos con ambas manos no siendo capaz de aguantar tan agudos y fuertes sonidos.

El ultimo sonido de una bala se presentó y el cuerpo del ayakashi desapareció dejando solamente un montón de tiras brillantes levitando que tardaron poco en desintegrarse. Fue después de aquello que claramente se pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer sentada en el lomo de un león sosteniendo una pistola que ahora apuntaba al dios de la calamidad.

— ¡Bishamon-san!— Exclamo la castaña descubriéndose las orejas y mirando a la diosa de ojos purpuras que miraba con hostilidad a su amigo.

—Imbécil…— Pronuncio aquella sin bajar el arma con la que apuntaba a Yato— ¿Qué es lo que planeabas conseguir iniciando una pelea contra un ayakashi sin estar con tu regalía bendita?

El ojiazul frunció ligeramente el entrecejo antes de cruzarse de brazos y cubriéndose con arrogancia miro a otro lado.

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, exhibicionista.

—Oh…— Contesto Veena levantando una ceja al tiempo que recargaba la pistola— Parece que finalmente has decidido suicidarte ¿no es así? Bien, perfecto. Yo te ayudare.

— ¡Alto! ¡Alto!

Aterrada y levantando las dos manos la mitad humana se puso en medio de ambos dioses que no dejaban de mirarse con hostilidad.

— G…Gracias Bishamon-san. Nos salvaste de un gran aprieto…— Musito Hiyori al tiempo que dejaba ver su alivio cuando la diosa armada bajaba la pistola — Ese ayakashi apareció de la nada mientras paseábamos.

— ¿"Pasear"?— Inquirió ella frunciendo el entrecejo para después suspirar— Semejante acción irresponsable solo puede venir de Yatogami. Como sea.

El dios de la calamidad enfurruño su expresión antes de chasquear la lengua.

— De todas formas no es como si te hubiera pedido ayuda. Exhibicionista.

—De todas formas no es como si te hubiera querido ayudar, solo hice mi trabajo como deidad. Inútil.

— De todas formas no es como si te fuera a agradecer, diosa semi desnuda.

— De todas formas no es como si quisiera agradecimientos de un dios tan mugroso.

— ¿"Mugroso", dices?

— Así es, dios sin templo. Imbécil, inútil.

—Mi señora— Kureha hablo desde debajo de ella interrumpiendo la discusión infantil entre ambos ídolos.

—Lo sé, estamos ocupados— Respondió ella apuntando una vez más a Yaboku pero pronto bajo su arma — Vámonos.

Después de pronunciar aquello se alejó con su león dando saltos por los edificios dejando nuevamente solos a Hiyori y a Yato.

—Vaya… Está ocupada— murmuro ella mirando de reojo a su acompañante de cabello negro mientras éste cerraba los ojos y daba media vuelta para continuar como si nada el camino que habían abandonado por culpa de la bestia ayakashi — ¿Yato?— Llamo la Ikki antes de imitarle y seguirle.

— La humanidad se está corrompiendo. Cada vez parecen aparecer más ayakashis…. — Musito con una voz queda el hombre al tiempo que metía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra— Aunque bueno, es natural considerando que poco a poco hay más perversión en el mundo.

La castaña camino silenciosa por un momento sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo pensando un poco en la respuesta que debía darle a Yato, aunque él no le había preguntado nada.

Un dios… Él era una existencia divina que había nacido siglos atrás, había visto a cientos de generaciones surgir y perecer.

Él era sabio, sus siglos de existencia le concedían conocimientos y experiencia.

—Yato…— Llamo una vez más antes de mirar el cielo que de a poco parecía nublarse.

— ¿Humn?— Respondió él girando un tanto el rostro para mirarla.

— ¿Qué sucede si un humano se enamora de una deidad?

Cuestiono sin apartar los ojos del cielo ennegreciéndose, arrastrando esas palabras expulsadas casi a fuerzas, incapaz de contener su curiosidad, sintiendo de repente sus latidos rebotar contra su pecho.

El mayor la miro expresando sorpresa ante la pregunta proferida deteniendo sus pasos y enfocando sus ojos de hermoso color azul en la chica humana.

— No lo sé— Respondió apenas moviendo los labios.

La Ikki finalmente fijo los las pupilas en él sin percatarse de que había puesto una expresión triste.

— Y… ¿Qué sucede si una deidad se enamora de un humano?— Formulo una nueva pregunta mirando con la misma expresión al sujeto pelinegro que ahora se encontraba a tan solo una corta distancia de ella.

—… No lo sé.

Por alguna razón Yato mostro una sonrisa a medias al responder.

Él era sabio, sus siglos de existencia le concedían conocimientos y experiencia. Había visto a cientos de generaciones surgir y perecer.

Como deidad había caminado entre los humanos sin ser notado por la mayoría y siendo olvidado por los pocos que le podían ver. Era una situación casi igual para los demás dioses, sin embargo, había escuchado y visto historias de humanos enamorándose de dioses y viceversa… Como en los cuentos de la mitología griega.

Pero era raro ver que un dios presentara esa clase de sentimientos y aún más hacia una persona en especial. _Ellos_ lo sabían, que los espíritus debían quedarse en el mundo espiritual y eso implicaba no relacionarse demás con los humanos y su mundo. Todos respetaban esa regla, porque no carecía de sentido en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo… Si por alguna razón el dios terminaba aceptando una relación de otro tipo con un humano, entonces estaría condenándose a sí mismo al sufrimiento. Porque todo tendría un final triste… Porque el humano muere y el dios no.

—Regresemos— Pronuncio mirando aun opaco a su compañera, quien se limitó a asentir antes de retomar su camino, el camino por el que caminaban juntos.

**KU-Pyon: Corto de nuevo, lo sé ;A; Pido disculpas unu Me quedo sin ideas pronto xD**

**Muchas gracias por no abandonar este fic TuT simplemente las amo… **

**Además… ¿Quién les gustaría que se declare primero y cómo? Yo ya tengo mi idea xD solo me gustaría leer como lo imaginan ustedes :3 **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto… O eso espero. Verán, esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y pues a veces si es pesadito estar en la escuela y escribir :/ Asi que en realidad no sé si la próxima semana pueda actualizar.**


	11. Chapter 11 Sentimientos

—Hummm... así que los cogió la lluvia a medio camino— pronuncio Daikoku mientras le extendía una toalla a la Hiyori con cola que miraba su cuerpo dormido en el mismo lugar quita Yato la había acomodado. La chica no tardo en tomarla y empezar a secarse el cabello castaño que lucía tan mojado como cuando se salía de bañar.

—Bueno, parecía un día normal y de repente se nublo— comento Kofuku al tiempo que le quitaba la cascara a mandarina permaneciendo sentada en la mesa de su casa— Cualquiera habría salido sin paraguas— Completo antes de meter un gajo de la fruta a su boca.

—Incluso el clima me odia... Este día no puede ser peor. Primero esa rata gigante, luego Bishamon y ahora la lluvia... ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué se vaya la luz?— Murmuro el dios de la calamidad mientras exprimía su sudadera en la puerta de la casa ajena casi sollozando.

— ¿Rata Gigante?... ¡¿Un Ayakashi?!— Exclamo el shinki levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado mirando con preocupación a su maestro a lo cual éste únicamente se limitó a continuar con el intento de secar un poco su chaqueta sin conceder una respuesta, aunque Yukine entendió de todas formas—... Debí haber estado contigo— Murmuro bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

—No es para tanto—Contesto el ojiazul dejando oír un suspiro mientras se rendía y dejaba la chaqueta aun mojada sobre el suelo bien extendida para que se pudiera secar con el tiempo—No es como si hubiéramos sabido que un ayakashi de esa magnitud se iba a aparecer— Dijo mirando al adolescente rubio con una seria inexpresividad— Además... Si tu ibas no iba a poder estar a solas con mi dulce Hiyori~

La expresión del shinki cambio drásticamente tras ese último comentario ahora mirando a su maestro con los ojos entrecerrados y con los labios formando una línea totalmente recta. Lentamente se sentó nuevamente y cogió uno de los libros -que en realidad era uno de los que Hiyori le había obsequiado- que estaban frente a él para empezar a leerlo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No puedes simplemente ignorarme!

—Eres molesto — musito aquel dedicándole una mirada de fastidio para después regresar los ojos naranjas a las letras del libro.

Como habitualmente hacia, Yato sobre-exagero sus expresiones fingiendo que algo le perforaba el pecho.

—Insensible... ingrato... — murmuro con voz lastimera.

Por su parte Hiyori se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en algún punto de su cuerpo real mientras permanecía sentada frente a él dándole la espalda a ellos con las piernas flexionadas para ser capaz de abrazar sus propias primera vez se había puesto a pensarlo, lo que sucedía si surgía romance entre un dios y un humano.

¿Por que lo pensaba? Si, porque finalmente lo había entendido.

El test que había hecho le había dejado un par de "pasos fáciles a seguir" para descifrar sus sentimientos.

El primer paso era _salir a caminar juntos_, solos. ¿Te sientes incomoda? ¿Sientes nervios? ¿En algún momento al mirar su mano, quisiste tomarla?

_Míralo a los ojos_. ¿Sentiste algo extraño? ¿Tu cuerpo se puso rígido y no pudiste permanecer mucho mirándolo? ¿Como reacciono tu corazón?

_Toma su mano_, no importa si lo haces en juego o bajo cualquier otra situación. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Te agrado? ¿Sentiste algo diferente? ¿Es normal?

Había otros pasos a continuación que no pudo seguir dado a que se había decidido que regresarían a casa y fue cuestión de segundos para que el diluvio les cayera encima.

Sin embargo, desde que sintió sus latidos enloquecerse cuando cruzaron miradas basto para notarlo. A ella en verdad le gustaba de otra manera Yato, y hasta quizás era un sentimiento más fuerte que solo "gustar", en realidad no lo sabia. Y una nueva incógnita había nacido... _¿Que sucede con un humano enamorándose de un dios? _Yato no había respondido en realidad de manera satisfactoria, solo había contestado un _"no lo se" . _

Sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho, abrazo con más fuerza sus rodillas queriendo casi ocultar su rostro.

Quizás su amor recién descubierto estaba dispuesto a morir después de todo. No había escuchado hablar del romance de un dios ahora que ya sabia y conocía del mundo en el que los dioses vivían.

Ni bishamon, ni Kofuku, ni Tenjin, ni Ebisu... Ninguno de ellos tenia historias románticas para contar, y parecía que realmente no les interesaba todo aquello... Por supuesto, Yato no era la excepción.

Quizás después de todo los dioses no tenían esa clase de sentimientos, quizás no amaban a alguien especifico de otra manera, quizás esa clase de amor era exclusivamente para los humanos.

En realidad no lo sabia, pero al pensarlo le era inevitable sentir el dolor de su pecho ampliarse.

— ¿Hiyorin?— Llamo alguien haciéndola regresar al mundo real.

La Ikki se giro lentamente mirando a Kofuku, quien ahora estaba hincada a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Paso algo?— Cuestiono con la misma amabilidad de su tono de voz.

La ojipurpura cerro los ojos y fingió una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie.

— No es nada, solo... Creo que ya debería irme a casa. Ya es tarde.

— Tienes razón. Tus padres deben estar preocupados— Concordó Yukine mirándola— Te acompañaremos.

Hiyori mantuvo aquella sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

— Hiyori... ¿estas bien? De nuevo estas distraída— Una de sus amigas le hablo haciendo que desenfocara la vista del pizarrón del salón.

— ¿Eh? E... Eso no es verdad— Contesto mirando ahora a Ami.

— Claro que si— Respondió ella levantando una ceja.

— No es verdad...— Trato de insistir al tiempo que tomaba las libretas que estaban en su mesa y las guardaba en su mochila.

— Claro que si. Hace 5 minutos que todos se fueron a la clase de gimnasia.

—... ¿Eh?

Lo intentaba disimular, porque no quería preocupar a los demás y aun menos con pensamientos negativos y tristes que surgían con sus nuevos y primeros sentimientos de amor descubiertos recién. Sabia que ellas eran sus amigas y también que podía confiar en ellas, pero la situación era demasiado complicada para entenderla, ademas de que solo conseguiría que ellas se pusieran del mismo anime que ella.

— Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería, parece que en cualquier momento te quedar dormida como siempre— Sugirió Yama recargado un brazo en el hombro de Ami mientras miraba con seriedad a Hiyori.

La castaña miro por un momento su mesa y dejando oír un suspiro finalmente respondió.

— Tienes razón. Eso haré— Dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Te acompañamos.

—No es necesario— Respondió ella mostrandoles una sonrisa —Ustedes vayan a la clase de gimnasia. Estaré bien.

— ¿Estas segura?— Insistió Ami.

— Si, no me quedare dormida en el camino. Lo prometo.

Y tras aquello avanzo con lentitud por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego a la enfermería. En realidad no estaba enferma, pero no tenia muchos ánimos y en verdad que se sentía cansada. Con aparente fastidio.

— Sensei...— Llamo a la búsqueda de la enfermera, pero el lugar parecía completamente vació —¿Eh? Parece que no esta...— murmuro para si misma mientras se adentraba para inspeccionar si realmente se encontraba sola, y eso parecía hasta que avanzo hasta una de las camillas y se acostó en ella ignorando la de al lado que estaba separada por una cortina de tela blanca.

Pero entonces escucho una suave respiración que no le pertenecía a ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y miro la tela blanca que la separaba de la otra camilla pasando saliva.

_Había alguien más... _

— L... Lo siento...— Se disculpo antes de acomodarse de nuevo creyendo que quizás le había despertado cuando llego, sin embargo no escucho respuesta alguna.

Se mantuvo mirando al techo concentrándose en el sonido de la calmada respiración a su lado. No sabia a quien le pertenecía, pero de alguna manera le ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

Cerro los ojos y trato de dormir usando como canción de cuna la respiración ajena, pero no supo en que momento sintió curiosidad por saber la identidad de quien la adormecía. Entonces se levanto y se acerco a la pared de cortina susurrando _"solo sera un poco_" para empezar a abrirla y entonces su expresión se volvió de piedra al ver a Yatogami durmiendo plácidamente en ese lugar.

— Yato...— Llamo mientras lo miraba.

¿Que hacia en ese lugar? No lo sabia y aunque quisiera concentrarse en buscar una razón lógica, solo fue capaz de enfocar su atención en su corazón que de repente se acelero al verlo. Quería controlarlo, pero simplemente no podía.

Suspiró y se mantuvo mirándolo sin notar la expresión que su rostro mantenía.

Lucia calmado, cómodo y de cierta forma le tranquilizaba tan solo mirarlo. Sonrió un poco y se sentó al borde de la cama para mirarlo más de cerca. Yato tenia el aspecto de un hombre de 20 años, aunque en realidad tenia ya muchos siglos de existencia.

Las diferencias entre un dios y un humano eran infinitas...

No importaba que tanto quisiera dejar de pensarlo, siempre terminaba así. Un dios y un humano...

Suspiro de nuevo y miro la nuca de aquella deidad dormida, sintiendo repentinas ganas de tocar aquellos cabellos negros lacios que de alguna manera lucían suaves. Y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro abrio los ojos de inmediato y se giro para verla.

— Hiyori...— Musito con suavidad el nombre de aquella, quien solo se quedo ahí con la mano extendida y el rostro enrojecido.

— N...No hice nada raro... Lo siento...— Fue lo primero que pudo decir mientras lo miraba nerviosa.

Yato sonrió un poco y entonces se acomodo de manera que quedo sentado frente a ella.

— Hiyori puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Aquel idiota, siempre diciendo cosas extrañas a modo de juego.

La menor suspiro y miro a otro lado colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas para empezar a jugar con el borde de su falda.

— ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?— Interrogo con voz suave aun sin mirarlo.

— Kofuku me dijo que te cuidara más. Dijo que parecía que algo te había sucedido— Respondió antes de bostezar y estirar ambos brazos.

— ¿Eh?

— No lo se. ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto mirándola con suma atención, cosa que termino por poner más nerviosa a la Ikki llevándola a tragar saliva y poner una expresión rígida.

— L... Lo estoy.

— ¿Enserió? A mi parecer estas extraña... ¿Algo paso?

Solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

— Estoy bien— Insistió ahora cerrando los ojos con fuerza suplicando que Yato dejara de mirarla con tanto interés.

— No, definitivamente algo sucedió ¿no es así?

KU-Pyon: ¡Gracias por la espera! Como dije en mi muro, estoy en tiempos difíciles TuT Pero hago lo que puedo. Espero este capitule les haya gustado y no me odien por los retrasos que vendrán en el futuro. Muchas gracias por leer ^^


	12. Chapter 12 Oscuridad

—No, definitivamente algo sucedió ¿no es así?— Insistió la deidad mientras enfocaba sus ojos en los de ella manteniendo una expresión de seriedad.

La semi-humana no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin sentir su corazón alocarse y sin notarlo bajo la mirada, solo con una negación de cabeza como respuesta.

—Todo está bien— Respondió poniendo toda la honestidad que pudo. Aunque solo la mitad de aquella afirmación era real.

Su condición física estaba intacta, pero su condición mental era otro asunto…

¿Cómo miraría a Yato ahora que conocía la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus sentimientos la hacían feliz hasta cierto punto, pero también se volvían una carga… Puesto a que sabía que eran sentimientos incorrectos.

—Hiyori.

Llamo su acompañante colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de ella y acercando el rostro más para acortar la distancia entre ambos, forzándola a mirarle por la sorpresa de las repentinas acciones. Aquellos hermosos ojos de un bello color azul claro reluciente, sin duda los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida. Le era imposible no perderse en ellos y una vez hipnotizada, difícilmente recobraría sus sentidos por completo.

— Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes ¿no es así?— Pregunto mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y empleaba un tono de voz suave y amable. ¿Quién era Yato en realidad? Sus acciones sin duda seducirían a cualquier mujer, ¿Acaso en verdad era un mujeriego como lo había sugerido Yama?

Puso su mano sobre la de él con la intención de retirarla, pero no supo en que momento su voluntad se perdió, quizás flaqueo al ver la sonrisa y la manera en que aquel la miraba con preocupación.

—En verdad… Todo está bien— Insistió finalmente siendo capaz de bajar la mirada. Sentir sus latidos chocar con fuerza desde el interior de su pecho se estaba volviendo doloroso.

—Pero tú… Estas poniendo una cara triste ¿Estas siendo intimidada o algo así? ¿Peleaste con un amigo?— Continuo interrogando la deidad sin apartar la mirada de ella.

La Ikki movió la cabeza negando una vez más.

—Te prometo que no eso. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte… Es eso, ya sabes… La adolescencia.

El dios torció un poco la boca, dejando ver su inconformidad con aquella respuesta.

—Yato… ¿La amistad entre una entidad divina y un humano son permitidas?— Cuestiono disminuyendo el tono de su voz tras cada palabra, llegando a susurrar la última parte.

El pelinegro mostro de nuevo una sonrisa.

— Vamos, ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Por qué de repente?— Pregunto dejando ver el alivio que sintió al creer descubrir lo que acongojaba a su querida amiga.

Hiyori permaneció en silencio esperando a la respuesta de él con paciencia. La verdad aquel asunto de la amistad no le importaba, si Yato estaba de acuerdo, entonces aun si lo prohibían ninguno de los dos permitiría una separación, sin embargo… Aquella respuesta podría afectar en sus sentimientos.

_Un romance…_ Estaba casi segura de que era algo imposible, pero aun así… Deseaba escucharlo de la boca de él.

—"_Las acciones de un dios siempre son justas_" —Respondió con calma sosteniendo su sonrisa para con ella— Te lo dije antes ¿no? La verdad es que no hay reglas para los dioses, porque eso somos, _dioses_. Nosotros decidimos lo que está bien y lo que no. Lo que es pecado o no… En otras palabras, somos libres de hacer lo que queremos. Por lo tanto, la amistad entre nosotros está más que permitida, porque así lo decido yo. Claro, mientras tú estés de acuerdo.

"_Las acciones de un dios siempre son justas_"…

La castaña abrió más los orbes y miro sorprendida a su amigo, quien aún sujetaba con una mano el rostro ajeno.

—¡Yato!—Alguien, cuya voz ambos conocían perfectamente, abrió la puerta de la enfermería donde ambos estaban con poca delicadeza y rapidez interrumpiéndoles— ¡No encuentro a Hiyo…!— Yukine avanzo hasta que fue capaz de ver a la Ikki junto a Yato. La forma en que ambos lucían, a una distancia corta y tocándose mutuamente hizo que una sombra cubriera los ojos del joven shinki— Yato… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Eh?

De inmediato la chica se apartó con el rostro enrojecido poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Tu acoso sigue evolucionando!— Exclamo el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo.

— ¡No es acoso! ¡Es amor!

— ¡Solo aléjate de Hiyori!—Insistió el menos mirando con recelo al dios de la calamidad, con él cual ya era normal discutir.

La semi-humana suspiro y se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado de ambos.

—Lo siento, yo… Debo regresar a clases— Dijo bajando lo más que pudo la cabeza para que su cabello alcanzara a cubrir antes de dar pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería pasando de largo de Yukine, quien al igual que su amo la miro confundido.

— ¿Hiyori?

—Lo siento. Después de esto iré a casa de Kofuku…— Prometió usando toda su concentración para regular el tono nervioso de su voz aun negándose a mirar a sus dos amigos que estaban detrás de ella, y de esta forma salió de aquel lugar.

Avanzó por los pasillos casi con desesperación aun aferrándose a enfocar su vista en algún punto no existente del extenso suelo de su camino, sin notar la expresión opaca de su rostro.

Lo sabía, que no estaba actuando como ella, quien siempre le hallaba lo positivo a todo y mostraba una sonrisa cuando las cosas no iban bien ¿Qué había cambiado? Solo sus sentimientos. ¿Tan malo era estar enamorada de Yato? No… No era malo. En definitiva no lo era... Pero Yato era un dios.

Pensar en su condición como humana y como ello la limitaba a tener un amor no correspondido era doloroso. Porque realmente quería a Yato, y sabía que no se separarían por el resto de su corta y fugaz vida, ese era su más honesto deseo. Sin embargo…

Pensar en estar a su lado por todo ese tiempo, mirándolo como otra cosa que a un amigo… ¿Cuánto durarían sus sentimientos? ¿Serian fugaces? ¿Los superaría con el tiempo? ¿Llegaría a olvidarlos? Sería triste que jamás se alejaran de su corazón.

Yato era un dios.

Coloco una mano sobre su pecho y se detuvo formando con sus labios una sonrisa inversa mientras permanecía con la mirada baja.

No estaba actuando como ella misma, eso había provocado que todos se preocuparan. Y lo peor de todo es que dejaba que su nerviosismo se apoderara de ella cuando Yato estaba en frente. Era obvio que eso le haría preocuparse más por ella… Porque Yato en realidad la apreciaba, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y apretó su mano aun sobre su pecho cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Bien— Musito y entonces reabriendo los orbes nuevamente levanto la mirada para continuar con su camino, de regreso a su clase como había dicho a Yukine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

— ¿No crees que es bastante bueno que últimamente tengan más trabajos? A este paso el deseo de Yato-chan de tener su templo enorme y lujoso quizás este a menos siglos de los que esperábamos— Musito la diosa de la pobreza mientras permanecía sentaba a la mesa acompañada de Hiyori, quien hacía poco había llegado a la casa de ella— Aunque es una pena que tengas que esperarlos ahora. También siento algo de pena por Yukine-chan… Se le nota algo cansado.

—Tienes razón… Pero de alguna manera se solucionara, Yukine-kun no dejaría que Yato abusara de él sin oponerse antes. Así que debe estar trabajando extra por su voluntad— Concordó mostrando una ligera sonrisa para la mujer de cabello rosa que a veces decía cosas crueles— ¿Y Daikoku-san?

—Ah… Salió a pasear, a esta hora los niños de primaria están jugando en los parques— Respondió ella recostándose sobre la mesita demostrando la pereza que sentía, llevaba todo el día en su casa, casi en la misma posición por no haber tantas cosas que hacer, después de todo su shinki hacia todo por ella a la vez que le prohibía salir -por obvias razones- a dar "paseos".

—Ya veo…— Contesto la Ikki mostrando una sonrisa forzada ahora. Recordaba lo que Yato le había dicho sobre Daikoku una vez en el pasado, "a él le gustan los infantes"… En un principio esas palabras habían sido malentendidas por ella y por Yukine. Pero se refería a "gustar" en el buen sentido, como a una persona puede gustarle la comida, o gustarle dormir.

"_Gustar"…_

Esa palabra se volvía dolorosa incluso de pensar. A este paso quizás estaba desarrollando una tendencia masoquista, o al menos eso llegaba a pensar.

—Hiyorin… ¿Qué te tiene preocupada?

La aludida enfoco los ojos en quien le había preguntado.

—Lo siento, no es nada.

Y nuevamente mostro una sonrisa ligera cerrando los ojos.

_Lo había decidido…_ No sería molesta y contagiaría su humor deprimente, actuaria lo más natural posible. Ya no haría que los demás se preocuparan por ella, porque no tenía sentido. Al final estaba indispuesta a hablar de sus sentimientos, que aun consideraba incorrectos.

—Hummm— La diosa mostro una sonrisa y miro de una manera extraña -una mezcla de seriedad y recelo- a la chica que la acompañaba— Hiyorin ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que he vivido?— Cuestiono con voz paciente.

La sonrisa de Kofuku se mantuvo de esa forma mientras sus ojos destilaban una intriga divertida. La semi-humana paso saliva y miro con nerviosismo los ojos brillantes de aquella deidad. ¿Qué debía responder ahora? La sola mirada de aquella diosa bastaba para ponerla rígida, continuar con la mentira no era una opción muy posible… ¿Entonces?

—Puedes decirme que no quieres hablar del tema— Continuo hablando antes de estirar los brazos al cielo y dejar oír un suave bostezo—Pero no puedo perdonar que me mientas.

Hiyori inclino las cejas y después fijo los orbes lilas en algún punto de la mesa.

—Lo siento…

Dijo con toda la culpabilidad expresada en el rostro. La diosa de la pobreza sonrió una vez más y palmeo la cabeza de la menor.

—Está bien. No tienes que esforzarte por decírmelo… — Consoló con amabilidad usando un tono suave de voz al hablar—Pero no es necesario que cargues con todo tu sola. Somos dioses, no hay nada imposible para nosotros, y más que dioses, somos tus amigos.

La Ikki apretó las manos en puño e hizo lo mismo con sus labios mientras unas gotas de lágrimas se posaban en sus ojos deprimidos.

Si, eran sus amigos, _sus preciados amigos. _Quería dejar de preocuparlos y sonreír honestamente. Pero ahora no estaba segura de sí hablar de lo que la acongojaba era correcto o no… después de todo, eran sentimientos incorrectos hasta cierto punto. Le asustaba el hecho de que su primer amor fuera destinado al rechazo, porque estaba dedicado a algo tan lejano como un dios, y eso la ponía triste, después de todo ¿A quién no le duele un amor no correspondido?

—Tú... En verdad no quieres guardarnos nada ¿no es así?— Musito Kofuku acomodando su cuerpo de manera que pudo abrazar a Hiyori ocultando el rostro de la misma en su pecho— Puedo escucharte si así lo deseas, aun si crees que no te seré de ayuda.

Aun conteniendo las lágrimas en el interior de sus ojos, la castaña frunció los labios poniendo una expresión dolorosa, que reflejaba el sufrimiento de su corazón.

**KU-Pyon: ¡Lamento cortar de esta forma! No se me ocurre como prolongar 7n7**

**Bien, me disculpo profundamente por haberme tomado más de 20 días en actualizar TuT Ha sido una época difícil con mis peleas con las matemáticas y los eventos escolares ;u; sueño que ya estoy de nuevo en vacaciones…  
En fin. Nuevamente vengo con una pregunta para ustedes ¿El amor entre un dios y un humano es posible? :v Lo sé, que pregunta es esa… Yo solo quiero aumentar los comentarios xD ok no. La verdad es que he estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto, creyendo que quizás es una exageración de mi parte hacer que Hiyori se preocupe tanto por ello :/**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me esforzare para no hacerlas esperar tanto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13 Imposible

—Ehhh… Así que después de todo el corazón de Hiyorin si le pertenecía a alguien.

De una manera más calmada, ahora ambas mujeres conversaban en aquella pequeña sala de estar, cada una sentada frente a la otra bebiendo algo de té sugerido por la diosa de actitud infantil. Había hablado de ello con Kafuku, porque la apreciaba como a una amiga y sabía que quizás le haría mejor hablar de una vez en lugar de estar guardándose todo. Sin embargo, no le había contado todo, solo la parte en la que había descubierto sus propios sentimientos hacia alguien y que la situación era complicada por ser un amor imposible.

La aludida se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras ponía una expresión avergonzada después de las palabras que la deidad había pronunciado.

_Su corazón perteneciéndole a alguien…_ Pensar en aquello la hacía sentirse avergonzada, porque realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar con seriedad en cosas como el amor o romance. Sin embargo, pese a la vergüenza y el nerviosismo que ese nuevo sentimiento le provocaba, sentía un tibio y dulce calor en su pecho, acompañado por un dolor.

— ¿No crees que es triste?—Cuestiono al cabo de unos segundos mientras bajaba la mirada, refiriéndose a la parte en la que su primer amor se trataba de un romance imposible.

La pelirrosa bajo con delicadeza la taza de té que había en sus manos depositándola con suavidad sobre la mesa y miro a la humanada con una sonrisa amable dibujada en sus labios.

—No es así— Respondió mirando con una calidez casi maternal a Hiyori, en una de las pocas veces que actuaba con seriedad— Es verdad que el corazón de los humanos sufre más complicaciones y cambios que el de los dioses, sin embargo… No he visto a un humano maldecir a su suerte por enamorarse cuando está en el florecimiento de su amor— Continuo antes de atirantarse sobre la mesa para obtener una posición estirando los dos brazos sobre su lugar alcanzando solo aire con sus dedos— ¿O acaso te arrepientes, Hiyorin?

En ese momento, nuevamente la miro con su expresión relajada y traviesa de siempre.

Los orbes lila de la Iki se abrieron más mientras interpretaba las palabras de la cuestión de la diosa de la pobreza.

_Arrepentirse…_

_Arrepentirse…_

Sus sentimientos recién descubiertos le traían dolor sin duda. Y también pensaba que la persona por la que su corazón se había inclinado era un mal partido, después de todo Yato era un mal hombre bajo ciertas críticas; Era infantil, caprichoso, irresponsable, un vago, mal administrador, y muchas otras cosas malas, pero… Dentro de ella sabía muy bien lo bueno que era. En todas las situaciones peligrosas, él se había encargado de cuidar de ella. A veces más que un amigo, se preocupaba por ella como un padre… Incluso había dicho que ningún hombre era digno de ella.

Suspiro y empezó a jugar con sus manos en un intento de despejar su mente un poco.

—No— Respondió sin notar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al momento de contestar.

No se arrepentía. Con certeza, sus sentimientos de amor hacia Yato le traían sufrimiento y habían hecho que no fuera capaz de concentrarse en nada, pero no era capaz de odiarlos.

_Porque quería a Yato…_

En verdad lo quería. No importaba si era un amor destinado al fracaso y a ser unilateral, ella jamás se arrepentiría de haber conocido a ese dios inútil y tampoco de amarlo, porque esos nuevos sentimientos demostraban lo bueno que aquel dios de la calamidad podía ser. Quizás tenia malos gustos, quizás sonaba un poco masoquista e idiota, pero Yato era un buen sujeto, el mejor de los que había conocido en su vida, y era por esa misma razón por la que ella se había enamorado de él.

—Entonces, ¿No deberías poner una cara más feliz y disfrutar de tu primer amor?— Binbougami hablo ya con los ojos cerrados y usando un tono de voz adormilado.

Hiyori sonrió un poco más y movió una única vez la cabeza asintiendo.

—Quizás tienes razón.

La deidad esbozo una sonrisa pícara y entreabriendo los ojos miro un poco traviesa a su compañera humanada.

—O si te resulta demasiado ¿Por qué no enamorarte de Yato-chan?

Los orbes rosados de la castaña se abrieron más antes de que su rostro se coloreara de un rojo brillante.

—Eh… ¡¿Eh!?— Exclamo dando casi un respingo desde su lugar.

Justo en ese momento alguien golpeo con suavidad la cabeza de Kofuku a modo de represa.

—Deja de meterle malas ideas.

Reprendió Daikoku, el oportuno Daikoku mientras miraba con severidad a su maestra.

—Hump— La mujer se enderezo y empezó a sobarse la parte de su cabeza que acaba de ser golpeada mientras inflaba las mejillas infantiles— Pero eso sin duda haría muy feliz a Yato-chan, él nunca le rompería el corazón a Hiyorin— Se defendió sin dejar de sobarse mirando con una especie de capricho a su regalía bendita.

— Ese sujeto solo le arruinaría el futuro. Definitivamente… La estarías condenando a ser una mujer que mantiene a su familia mientras el hombre derrocha el dinero estúpidamente— Respondió el shinki soltando un suspiro— De ser así… Lo pobres niños no podrían ser felices…

—Pienso que sería divertido. Solo piénsalo, si Hiyorin trabaja no tendrá a quien encomendar a sus hijos, entonces podría venir a pedirnos ¡y de esa forma nos pagaría!— La diosa de la pobreza con signos de yenes dibujándose en sus orbes morados que de repente parecían relucir más de lo normal.

Hiyori los miro con líneas azules dibujándose debajo de sus ojos. _¿Qué tan cruel podía ser Kofufku?_ Incluso estaba ideando un plan de futuro para que su vida fuera un fracaso y así tener que depender de ella.

_Pero…_ No sonaba mal, aun si era un futuro duro… Casarse y tener hijos.

— ¿En verdad es posible?— Cuestiono en voz alta sin notarlo.

Los dos habitantes del mundo espiritual miraron a la chica deteniendo su discusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Avergonzada y nerviosa por su pregunta al aire, la Iki levanto las manos y con una sonrisa forzada completo su pregunta.

—B…Bu…Bueno, me…. Me refiero a eso de… de si un dios y un humano… p… pueden enamorarse y tener descendencia….

La expresión de aquellos dos de repente se volvió seria.

— Hiyorin— Llamo Kofuku poniendo una expresión ligeramente triste— ¿Has escuchado acerca de las historias griegas?

— ¿Historias griegas?— Repitió algo confundida. La deidad asintió y se puso de pie mirándola mientras expresaba una sonrisa un tanto deprimida.

—Así es, acerca de la mitología griega… En donde los dioses engendraban hijos con mujeres humanas— Respondió con aparente calma.

—Oh… Sí, he escuchado de ello. Pero… En realidad pensé que se trataban de historias creadas por humanos de aquella época.

Binbougami acomodo las dos manos detrás de ella y dio un giro sobre la punta de uno de sus pies dándole ahora la espalda a la semi-humana.

—No lo son. En realidad ocurrieron.

Hiyori miro la delgada figura de atrás de Kofuku sopesando de a poco las palabras de ésta.

—Entonces… No es imposible— Dijo moviendo a penas los labios.

Aquello disipaba todas sus preocupaciones, sin embargo… ¿Por qué no era capaz de sentirse aliviada ni un poco? La expresión de Ebisu Kofuku le daba a entender que no era un tema agradable y mucho menos común.

_Un dios y un humano juntos…_ Parecía entristecer a la diosa de la pobreza. ¿Quizás había tenido una mala experiencia?

—Kofuku-san… Lo siento, yo…— Empezó a disculparse con culpabilidad.

—Oh, no. No es como si yo supiera algo en realidad— Nuevamente la pelirrosa se giró a donde ella parpadeando con inocencia— Al igual que tú, solo he escuchado historias.

La Iki entrecerró los ojos y miro inexpresiva a la mujer de rosa.

—Sin embargo… Lo poco que he escuchado, son historias que terminan en desgracia— Continuo hablando mientras estiraba las manos y relajaba su postura.

— En… ¿En desgracia?

—Así es, bueno… Es fácil imaginárselo, el dolor de un dios al ver morir a los mortales que ama—Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y falto poco para que se arrodillara para abrazar a Hiyori por la espalda recargando el mentón en la cabeza ajena— Me refiero a la mujer y al hijo semi-dios, claro.

La castaña opaco su mirada y entreabrió los labios para decir algo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir nada… Su mente quedo en blanco en cuestión de segundos, solo con aquellas palabras.

_Un dios… sufre por amar a un humano…_

Enamorarse no estaba prohibido, simplemente era doloroso. Por supuesto… El humano es mortal, y muere al cabo de unas décadas de existencia.

_Dolor…_

_Sufrir…_

Después de todo…

Era algo imposible.

**KU-Pyon: Había olvidado un poco la personalidad de Kofuku-chan xD Pero recién acabo de leer el capítulo 58 del manga y… ¡La amo! ;3 es más impertinente de lo que recordaba, pero definitivamente la amo, mira que unir el destino de Hiyori al de Yato… Eso es algo por lo que la amaré por mucho tiempo xD Y bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo ;u; La imaginación me abandono de nuevo, y también el tiempo ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Confesión

Hiyori miraba desde un lugar de la calle el cielo nublado, sin molestarse por haberse detenido a medio camino mientras las demás personas pasaban al lado de ella. Sin decir nada y en soledad, ella se mantuvo observando el gris color de las nubes que anunciaban un día triste y húmedo… Justo ahora el clima parecía reflejar la pesadez de su entristecido corazón.

_Desde aquel día había tenido esa sensación de tristeza._ Desde ese día en que había comprendido el verdadero final del camino que sus nuevos y cálidos sentimientos encontrarían.

Bajo la mirada y extendiendo las manos miro como de a poco se iban humedeciendo con las finas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a descender del cielo. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos buscando ocultar su rostro con el flequillo -ahora mojado- de su cabello castaño, y de esta forma continuo avanzando de manera lenta sin importarle como la lluvia cada vez más intensa caía sobre ella, su figura pronto se perdió entre la multitud de paraguas de colores que la gente a su alrededor empleaba.

Mientras permanecía ajena al exterior perdida en sus propios pensamientos deprimentes, una luz azul pareció captar la atención de sus ojos que no estaban tan envanecidos. Y seguido de ello observo una figura familiar que la hizo frenar en seco manteniendo los ojos fijos en él.

La brillante luz azul era en realidad una composición de aros que levitaban sobre unos metros de distancia de los paraguas que ajetreados mortales usaban para protegerse de las inofensivas gotas de lluvia, y al lado de aquellos aros relucientes se encontraba un hombre sonriendo con satisfacción mientras sujetaba una cuchilla desnuda de espada que presentaba también un destello en su hoja y que ella conocía más que bien. No pasaron más que segundos para que la unión de circunferencias se desintegrara en el cielo y fue entonces que el hombre vestido con ropas deportivas bajo para quedar en el con los pies en el suelo donde la multitud de gente que no le veía paseaba con sombrillas.

—¡Hiyori!— Llamó el dios cuando percibió a la chica que no estaba muy distanciada de donde él había aterrizado.

— ¡Hiyori, Que coincidencia!— Exclamo el shinki cuando hubo retomado su forma humanada. La aludida esbozo una sonrisa -de lo más natural que pudo- y entonces camino hacia ellos acortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

—Me alegra ver que se esfuerzan— Musito la castaña mientras pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro — Haces un buen trabajo, Yukine-kun— Apremio consiguiendo que el menor se avergonzara y mirara a otro lado.

— B… Bueno, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo como guía— Contesto intentando ser modesto, consiguiendo ser molestado por los dos mayores que él a continuación.

— Vaya, vaya… Si no es nada ¿no es así, Yukine? Tú solo quieres ser un buen chico.

—En verdad un buen chico— Concordó la Iki sonriendo.

— Me pregunto qué seria sin mi preciado Shinki…

El aludido se sonrojo y apretó los labios mientras miraba con recelo a su maestro.

—Cállate…— Demando con suma vergüenza. Entonces la deidad se acercó más a él y aprovechándose de la diferencia de alturas, le rodeo los hombros del rubio con su brazo y con la otra mano le despeinaba un poco.

— Te sonrojas como una chica, Yukine.

— ¡Que te calles!

El menor trato de empujarle, pero el dios fue más rápido y se alejó antes de recibir un codazo en el pecho. Fue en ese momento que se frenó en seco y miro como con sorpresa a la humana que los veía con cierta diversión pelear. Hiyori miro por unos segundos los ojos azules relucientes que la miraban y de pronto miro al suelo.

—Hiyori…— Llamo Yato aun con misma expresión de sorpresa e incomprensión.

— ¿S… Si?— Respondió ella aun evadiendo la mirada ajena sin ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Por qué estas caminando debajo de la lluvia sin preocuparte? ¡Estás en tu cuerpo real, te resfriaras!— Al momento de decirlo, mientras la estudiante aun miraba el suelo, la deidad coloco su chamarra sobre la cabeza de ella evitando que continuara siendo golpeada por las gotas de lluvia que caían constantes.

Hiyori abrió más los ojos y miro a Yato, quien ahora solo se había quedado con una playera delgada blanca, que no tardó mucho en mojarse por completo -pues la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad conforme pasaba el tiempo-. La adolescente relajo su expresión sin ser consciente del rubor con el que sus mejillas se habían coloreado muy disimuladamente siendo incapaz de conmoverse por la acción amable y noble de aquel hombre.

Bajo otras circunstancias habría sido capaz de decir "gracias" honestamente y sonreír con sincera gratitud. Pero ahora no podía más que intentar ocultar su rostro, pues sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas le fallarían y terminaría derramando lagrimas consiguiendo alarmar al dios y a su regalía bendita. Fue por esta razón que empezó a caminar cabizbaja, porque incluso desde antes de haber resentido la amabilidad del dios por el cual sabía que debía dejar de amar, ya sentía unas enormes de desquitar la tristeza y pena de su corazón humano.

— ¿Hiyori?— Hablo Yukine mientras la seguía con su dueño detrás de él.

— Lleguemos pronto a la casa de Kofuku, así podre secarme antes de ir a casa y evitarme el regaño de mamá— Contesto ella escasa de ánimos pese a esforzarse por modular el tono de su voz.

_Lo odiaba… _

Odiaba el hecho de tener que renunciar, porque entre más lo pensaba, más fuertes se volvían sus sentimientos hacia él y más le dolía decirse a sí misma lo imposible que era.

Yato no podía verla como algo más que su amiga, no debía. No quería imaginarse a un Yato sufriendo por los caprichos de su humano corazón y de sus _fugaces sentimientos_… Porque eso eran, fugaces sentimientos que cuando mucho durarían un par de décadas hasta que su existencia se terminara. Comparado con la eternidad de un dios, solo era un efímero suspiro.

Lo sabía, y era por lo mismo que le dolía. _Yato nunca la amaría_, no si en realidad era sabio como ella creía, pero… ¿Qué tan encaprichado podía estar su necio corazón? Era doloroso sentir como se debocaba con cada roce de él, con cada mirada, con cada acción amable.

Yato era un idiota, diciendo cosas lindas sin preocuparse, luciéndose con cada batalla, protegiéndola con todas sus fuerzas, cuidándola con mucho cariño… Era obvio que un día ella se enamoraría. Pero hubiera preferido darse cuenta después o simplemente no haberlo notado.

"_No he visto a un humano maldecir a su suerte por enamorarse cuando está en el florecimiento de su amor"_ Kofuku lo había dicho, y tenía razón. Pero el dolor constante se estaba volviendo demasiado duro de llevar, no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantarlo sin mostrar sus lágrimas.

— Ah, ya llegamos. Solo espero que Kofuku nos deje entrar estando así de empapados— el shinki Yukine hablo desde atrás de la humana que ahora estaba detenida frente a la entrada del templo de Binbougami, llegando ahí por pura costumbre pues en realidad estaba inconsciente del alrededor mientras pensaba.

Sin decir nada, dio un paso más dispuesta a entrar pero en ese momento la mano gélida de Yato la detuvo sujetándole el brazo izquierdo.

— Yukine, adelántate— Musito imperativamente mientras se posicionaba por completo en la espalda de Hiyori.

— ¿Eh?— Hablaron los dos menores al unísono dejando en claro que no entendían las intenciones de la oración de aquel dios— ¡De ninguna forma!— Continuo el rubio mirando con recelo a su dueño— ¿Y que si aparece otro ayakashi? No me perdonare ser un shinki inútil.

— No será por mucho. Estaré bien solo obedéceme, quiero hablar de algo con Hiyori— Respondió él respondiendo con seriedad a la mirada de la regalía bendita.

— Pero yo…

— Esta bien Yukine-kun— Interrumpió la Iki sonriéndole un poco al angustiado chico, quien frunció la boca formando una sonrisa inversa dejando ver su inconformidad pero negándose a iniciar una discusión.

— Si algo llega a suceder… Hiyori, por favor— Acondiciono mirando ahora a su amiga casi suplicante.

— No te preocupes, si aparece un ayakashi huiremos y de ser necesario te vendré a buscar— Concedió ella sin borrar la sonrisa.

No sabía lo que Yato quería decirle, y aunque fuera repentino, quizás se trataba de algo importante, después de todo había decidido dejar fuera a Yukine. Fue por esa razón que ella también intento convencer al catorce-añero y de esta manera siguieron de largo del lugar que era originalmente su destino.

Y de esta forma camino siendo conducida por la deidad, quien en todo el recorrido parecía no tener mucho de qué hablar, al igual que ella.

— Yato…— Llamo cuando se percató de que estaban a punto de tomar una calle que los conduciría a otra para llevarlos de nuevo al templo de Kofuku, en pocas palabras, solo estaban dando una vuelta. El lugar estaba solitario, después de todo la lluvia no había cesado y no era tampoco una calle muy transitada.

— Hiyori— Finalmente el pelinegro se detuvo quedando delante de la semi-humana, girándose luego a donde ella para quedar frente a frente— Te lo dije ¿no es así? Que solo quiero verte feliz.

La aludida miro a los ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza y entonces apretó los labios terminando por mirar a otro lado.

— Aun así… Aun así tú todavía pones una expresión triste, y te fuerzas a sonreír— Enuncio alcanzando con una de sus manos el hombro de la chica, logrando sorprenderla — ¿Crees que no iba a notarlo? Hiyori, eres una pésima actriz.

Al igual que Kofuku, Yato se había dado cuenta de que ella fingía sus emociones… Lo más posible era que Yukine e incluso Daikoku lo hubieran notado, no, incluso Yama y Ami.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? No tenía idea. Ni sus mejores esfuerzos funcionaban para minimizar sus expresiones desanimadas y tristes.

— Lo siento…— Se disculpó al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en el suelo sobre el cual las constantes gotas de lluvia se encargaban de empapar.

— Hiyori… ¿No confías en mí?— Cuestiono y puso una expresión aún más lastimera, haciendo que la culpabilidad y sensación de malestar emocional aumentara en la joven.

— N… No es eso, en lo absoluto. Lo juro, yo…

— ¿Entonces me dirás lo que sucede?— Insistió mientras ahora tomaba una de las manos de la castaña entre las gélidas propias -pues sus brazos estaban totalmente expuestos al frio del llanto celestial-.

La menor paso saliva y miro su mano propia al tiempo que sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

—No p… puedo…— Titubeo escuchando con dolor sus latidos aumentar su intensidad.

No podía decirle, o al menos intentaba aferrarse a ello. Pero poco a poco su mente estresada empezaba a ceder bajo el pensamiento "_¿Y por qué no?"_ De esa forma, todo terminaría, siendo rechazada de una buena vez sus intranquilos pensamientos se relajarían… O al menos eso quería creer. Escuchar una respuesta de rechazo le haría dejar de albergar inútiles y minúsculas esperanzas... Y de esta forma poco a poco se iría olvidando de sus sentimientos, porque eso de callarlos en verdad no parecía funcionar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad alguien esta amenazándote?— Pregunto mientras expresaba preocupación y enojo en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, aun sujetando con fuerza la mano de ella.

— N… No es nada de eso. Yo…— Empezó a decir aun buscando escapar.

Yato no podía amarla_, _ella lo sabía bien. Pero… ¿Decirle haría que algo cambiara entre ellos?

En su mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes de los momentos que habían compartido como amigos, desde simples sonrisas y risas hasta el acoso y sobre-protección de Yato.

No… De alguna forma, ese dios inútil no permitiría que algo cambiara en esa relación.

Entonces… _¿Por qué no?_

—Yato…— Llamo Hiyori manteniendo los ojos rosas en la mano que él sostenía y entonces tomo una bocanada de aire mientras apretaba los labios y se concentraba en los latidos propios rebotando con fuerza en su interior.

Intentando obtener el valor suficiente para pronunciarlo…

Intentando ser clara y transmitir sus sentimientos adecuadamente…

Mientras Yato la miraba atentamente, ella miro también esos ojos azules relucientes con el rostro sonrojado pero serio.

"_¿O acaso te arrepientes, Hiyorin?"_ Había preguntado Kofuku, a lo que ella había respondido con una sonrisa "_No_".

— Me gustas— Dijo esbozando una sonrisa similar a la de aquella vez.

**KU-Pyon: Perdón por la espera -w- Pero valió la pena ;D No me lleve ninguna materia esta unidad *u* (Solo quería compartir mi felicidad xD)**

**En fin, este capítulo lo llevo escribiendo desde el martes ;u; Y hasta hoy pude terminarlo de una manera "decente". Espero les haya gustado y… ¡Por fin la esperada declaración! Lo sé, debí continuar, pero soy una malota que disfruta su sufrimiento :D (Ámenme 3 ).**

**Confió en que posiblemente nos leamos pronto, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en dejar pausado por un corto tiempo este proyecto para terminar otro que también tengo pendiente y que me falta poco para finalizar :/ No lo sé, aun no decido nada, pero si llega a pasar mucho tiempo sin actualización, significa que le di prioridad al final del otro fic xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15 Frialdad

El sonido se las intensas gotas de lluvia continuaba ahogando el ruido que producían dos respiraciones constantes y tranquilas de las únicas dos personas en esa solitaria calle. Hiyori miraba aún los ojos de la deidad que sujetaba su mano en ese momento, esperando una reacción tras su repentina pero clara confesión.

Su corazón latía intensa y frenéticamente, pero eso no interesaba. Solo quería escucharlo de una vez... _La frase que acabaría con la esperanza de sus ilusos sentimientos._

El dios de la calamidad entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero pronto volvió a cerrarlos y entonces soltó la mano de la humana girándose para retomar el camino de su andada anterior. Hiyori lo miro sin saber que hacer o decir mientras él continuaba caminando.

— ¿Ya….to?— Susurro el nombre del pelinegro arrastrando las dos silabas que no pudo escuchar de sí misma pues en sus oídos se escuchaba un vibrante zumbido acompañado de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la superficie.

— Regresemos— Respondió con firmeza, claridad y seriedad mientras se detenía por un momento y después volvía a caminar.

Aturdida, confundida y con un inmenso sentimiento de tristeza, ella camino detrás de él.

Solo mirando la figura de la espalda de Yato desde atrás…

Solo viendo como aquel hombre caminaba sin mirarla ni decir nada…

La intensidad de la lluvia no cedió ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la casa de Binbougami, donde Daikoku tenía ya preparadas las toallas para que ambos se secaran -pues sería problemático estar secando todo el lugar por donde dos personas empapadas anduvieran-. Sin decir nada, los dos se mantuvieron en diferentes esquinas con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

— Esto… ¿Algo ocurrió?— pregunto Yukine, situado ahora en medio de la gran distancia que quedaba entre ambos, notando lo rara que era la atmósfera extraña que se había dibujado en ese lugar. Ni Yato ni Hiyori le respondieron, cada uno permaneció dándose la espalda mutuamente y aparentando que se secaban con la toalla que les había sido prestada.

La diosa anfitriona y su regalía estaban al otro lado de la sala mirando a ambos amigos mientras bebían té.

—Hiyorin ¿Estas llorando?— pregunto la diosa de cabello rosa ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que fingía ver con preocupación a la chica.

— ¡¿Eh?!—tanto el dios como su shinki giraron el rostro en dirección a donde la humana estaba, poniendo al mismo tiempo una expresión preocupada — ¡Yato! ¿Qué hiciste?— interrogo Yukine mirando con desprecio y queja a su dueño. El aludido abrió los labios mientras el rostro se le coloreaba de azul y empezaba a mover con torpeza la cabeza negando.

Hiyori se mantuvo en silencio por un breve momento, permaneciendo oculta debajo de la toalla.

—No estoy llorando—confirmo al cabo de unos segundos, mientras se descubría la cabeza y se incorporaba— Solo... Me apura que sea tarde ya y no deje de llover... Mi madre se enojara conmigo sí no llego pronto— dijo girándose para verlos aparentando calma.

—Ya veo... En ese caso, Yato y yo te acompañaremos, Daikoku-san puede prestarnos un paraguas ¿Cierto?— contesto el adolescente incorporándose también.

—Por supuesto— dijo la otra regalía antes de caminar al pasillo para buscar una sombrilla.

Hiyori dio una disimulada mirada a donde estaba la deidad de la calamidad y notó que éste se mantenía con el rostro en dirección al suelo aún sin levantarse, y la mirada oculta por el flequillo de cabello negro además formando con su boca una línea recta.

_Algo estaba mal..._

Definitivamente, algo había salido mal. Ella estaba más que preparada para ser rechazada, y podía vivir con ello. Sin embargo... En su mente se imaginaba a un Yato musitando «_lo siento_» mientras ponía una expresión de culpabilidad, a un Yato explicándole con cariño y paciencia que eran sentimientos imposibles, o a un Yato actuando cómo idiota diciendo «_yo también me amo, formemos un club de mí_». En el mejor de los casos -y la situación que su corazón anhelaba- era un Yato abrazándola y sonriendo mientras decía palabras que la hacían sentir correspondida.

Pero Yato no había dicho nada, no respondió a sus sentimientos de ninguna manera, y de repente se había mostrado distante y con actitud fría.

_No lo entendía..._

_No lo entendía..._

Quería preguntar directamente, porque no soportaba la idea de que Yato se comportara de esa forma con ella, pero sabía que no sería posible hacerlo hasta que estuviera segura de que esa actitud denotaba un obvio rechazo.

Debía convencer a su enamorado corazón de aquella triste verdad.

Bajo esos pensamientos, los tres caminaron a casa de los Iki, Hiyori y Yukine bajo un mismo paraguas y Yatogami detrás de ellos. El shinki hablaba con la chica de cosas triviales a lo que ella se esforzaba por responder y seguir el ritmo con normalidad luchando contra sus pensamientos azules internos. Reía cuando sentía el momento necesario de reír, sonreía cuando creía que era adecuado… Se esforzaba por ser natural.

Por su parte, el dios se mantuvo callado durante todo el camino, siguiéndolos con pasos sigilosos y respiración intangible y una presencia poco notoria. Tampoco pronuncio ninguna palabra cuando la castaña se despidió antes de entrar a la casa propia.

—Paso algo ¿No es así?

El adolescente de cabellera rubia miraba el suelo de la acera por donde ambos caminaban de regreso cuando hablo desde atrás del mayor.

El ojiazul continúo caminando sin inmutarse por la cuestión que su regalía había hecho. _Quizás_ sin escucharlo por el sonido de la lluvia que no dejaba de descender_, quizás_ por su distracción, _quizás _solo lo había ignorado. Yukine miro a su dueño y apretó los labios cerrando en puño la mano que no sostenía el mango del paraguas prestado.

— ¡Yato!— Llamo en tono de reclamo deteniéndose detrás del dios, quien continuo avanzando con normalidad — ¡No puedo entender si no me hablan de ello! ¿Qué paso con Hiyori después de que hablaras con ella a solas?— interrogo en voz alta a consecuencia de su frustración, consiguiendo al fin una reacción por parte de la deidad, quien se detuvo y giro el rostro.

—No es tu asunto— se limitó a decir mientras fijaba los ojos en la regalía bendita, unos ojos de color azul reluciente carentes de ese peculiar brillo que demostraba la vida del dios de la calamidad, quien además formaba con sus labios una línea perfectamente lisa y mantenía un rostro carente de expresiones.

—... ¿«no es mi asunto», dices?— mascullo en voz baja apretando la mandíbula y mirando al suelo de nuevo— ¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo al ver cómo Hiyori se fuerza a sí misma a sonreírme! ¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo viendo que de la nada te pones distante con ella! ¡¿Por qué...?!— el shinki elevó el tono de voz en su reclamo conforme arrastraba sus palabras casi desesperado, incapaz de terminar aquella última pregunta.

_No lo entendía._

¿Qué podía pasar que hiciera que ese dios acosador que literalmente adoraba a Hiyori de repente tomara su distancia y la tratara con frialdad? Intentaba pensar una forma de que eso pasará, pero en cualquiera de las situaciones imaginadas ninguna bastaba para que Yato actuara de esa manera. Era por eso que no podía terminar de entender o siquiera asimilar la situación. Y no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar porque sabía que Hiyori estaba siendo herida de alguna u otra forma, y lo más seguro era que Yato estuviera en la misma situación. Por esa razón estaba preocupado… ¿Pero en verdad Yatogami no planeaba decirle nada?

El dios miro a otro lado y apretó los labios.

—No es algo por lo que tú debas preocuparte, Yukine.

Esa frase contuvo un poco más de amabilidad, pero aún se denotaba gélidez en ella. El shinki paso saliva y alzo de nuevo la mirada para ver al dios de la calamidad frente a él, el dios que estaba ocultando algo.

— ¿Esperas que con eso me quede tranquilo?— mascullo mientras se acercaba más a él y sin importarle el mojarse, dejo caer el paraguas que lo protegía de la lluvia para alcanzar a sujetar de la playera al dios de la calamidad frente a él — ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?...

Yato se soltó del agarre del adolescente, girándose luego sin decir nada y volvió a caminar rumbo a la casa de Kofuku dejando atrás a su regalía, quien bajo la cabeza y se mantuvo quieto ahí empapándose por completo bajo la lluvia incesante ya sin quejarse. La deidad se colocó una mano sobre el pecho y puso una mueca de dolor evitando quejarse en voz alta, sabiendo que esa punzada era consecuencia de su shinki, al que había hecho sentir herido.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El día siguiente llego con una hermosa e iluminada mañana que fue acompañada por la frescura que la lluvia del día pasado había dejado. El sonido de las aves cantando en el árbol fuera de su habitación se escuchaba con tal claridad que hasta era relajante, pero ella no podía estar calmada. _Definitivamente no podía._

— ¿Estás seguro de que no necesita ir al hospital, querido?— Había cuestionada su madre con una expresión preocupada dibujada en su rostro mientras miraba a su marido, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Hiyori revisando con un termómetro la temperatura de la misma.

— No es necesario. Se trata de un simple resfriado— Respondió dando un diagnóstico certero — Estará bien si se toma este día descansando.

Iki Hiyori miro a sus padres y después a si misma durmiendo sobre su cama. Si, de nuevo había sido expulsada de su cuerpo real y ahora estaba en su forma ayakashi.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso pasara, sin embargo no dejaba de ser molesto. Suspiro y vio como sus padres la dejaban sola en su habitación decidiendo que no debían despertarla -aunque en realidad no era posible hacerlo-, dejando después un par de indicaciones apuntadas en la cocina para la mujer que hacia la limpieza en su casa. Y de esta forma Hiyori se quedó sola dando vueltas por los alrededores de su habitación deteniéndose en momentos para ver su cuerpo real aun durmiendo.

La respiración era intranquila pero constante, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas peque a tener una toalla fría en la frente se veía claramente como su cuerpo se empapaba con sudor propio.

_Se había resfriado_ tal y como su padre había diagnosticado.

Claro, ese era el resultado más obvio después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con la ropa mojada.

Bajó la mirada y se sentó al pie de su cama abrazando sus rodillas intentando ocultar el rostro.

Sin siquiera esforzarse, las imágenes que su cerebro había almacenado del día anterior empezaron a repasarse con claridad en su cerebro… El momento en que Yato la había cubierto con su sudadera de la lluvia con esa actitud amable, el momento en el que le cuestionaba porque se sentía tan triste, cuando había tomado sus manos y la miraba preocupado…

Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas qué ya suplicaban salir y desbordarse.

Sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos, eso era lo más natural y estaba consciente de que así sería pero... ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Sentía cómo casi literalmente su corazón estaba hecho añicos. Además, era la primera vez que Yato actuaba de esa manera tan poco cálida para con ella ¿Por qué? ¿Tan molesto había sido que ella se le confesara?

_Quizás era eso..._

_Quizás_ Yato consideraba molestos los sentimientos de ella_, quizás_ pensaba que era situación problemática que quería evitar... _Quizás_ después de todo, Yato era un dios al que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el amor y romance.

_«Todas terminan en tragedia»_ había dicho Kofuku mientras hablaba de historias donde un dios y un humano se enamoraban.

Quizás era lo mejor, que Yato no tuviera interés en enamorarse...después de todo, si él hubiera correspondido a sus ilusos sentimientos, su destino estaría dirigiéndose directo a un eterno sufrimiento. Porque los dioses no eran como los humanos, su amor puede alcanzar la eternidad e incluso más allá.

... Lo mejor para él era solo concentrarse en ser un dios reconocido para no desaparecer, y finalmente, cuando ya se hubiese establecido buscar desposarse con una diosa si es que le surgía el interés de tener una compañera de vida.

Abrazo con más fuerza sus rodillas sin preocuparse por empapar con sus lágrimas la pijama que usaba, después de todo, ni siquiera estaba dentro de su cuerpo real.

_Todo estaría bien..._

Para los humanos, no había cosa que el tiempo arreglara. Así que ella se repondría, superaría sus sentimientos y se enamoraría de otra persona, de un humano cómo ella, se casaría, tendría hijos, envejecería junto a ese hombre y moriría. Ella... _Se enamoraría de alguien más_... Con el tiempo, de seguro eso sucedería.

Sin poder controlarlo, su mente inicio una serie de flashbacks de Yaboku, su cara sonriente, su manera de luchar, sus momentos de acosador, sus constantes quejas, sus dulces palabras, su actitud sobreprotectora... ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de él a tal grado?

— ¿Por qué...?— sollozo entre lágrimas aún con el rostro oculto.

— ¿Hiyori...?

Una voz conocida llamo interrumpiendo su lamento. Por reflejo la Iki se descubrió el rostro y lo giro a donde había escuchado que la nombraban.

—Yukine-kun...— susurro el nombre del chico que la miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto — ¿Por qué estas...?—su voz sonaba ronca por el nudo qué se había formado en su garganta, lo cual le impidió siquiera terminar la pregunta.

—N... No es que esté tomando las costumbres de cierto dios acosador...—se defendió al instante el menor manteniéndose en el marco de la ventana ajena—Sólo... No importo cuanto tiempo pase llamando a la puerta, nadie me abrió. Y yo… Supuse que estabas aquí así que...—continuo hablando con cierto nerviosismo— P... ¿Puedo pasar?

La castaña mostró una pequeña sonrisa y secándose luego el rostro con el antebrazo le concedió el permiso moviendo la cabeza para asentir. El shinki no dudo y sin más entro de lleno a la habitación situándose de inmediato al lado de su amiga.

— ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto mirándola con las dos cejas inclinadas. Hiyori se mantuvo con el rostro oculto detrás de sus manos sin responderle, _¿Qué podía decir?_ Era obvio que no le mentiría, ya no era posible, no después de esas lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar y esa voz ronca que la delataba — Supongo que no— Se respondió a si mismo mirando con pena hacia el frente y suspirando— Yo… Me disculpo por cualquier estupidez que haya hecho Yato, él no…

— No es su culpa— Interrumpió la castaña aun sin descubrirse, desmintiendo cualquier especulación que la regalía pudiera haber hecho. Yukine la miro un tanto sorprendido, esperando a que continuara hablando ahora que la situación parecía volverse más complicada — Yo… Parece que dije algo que incomodo a Yato…

Incluso pronunciar su nombre empezaba a resultar doloroso.

— ¿Incomodar?

El adolescente no era capaz de entender. ¿Qué podía haber dicho Hiyori que incomodara al dios de la calamidad a tal grado de volverse gélido? _Inútil, vago, pobre, pervertido, acosador, poco confiable… _Yato parecía estar acostumbrado a toda esa clase de insultos. Pero aun así…

—Lo siento, en realidad no quiero hablar de ello…— Se disculpó Hiyori antes de sorber por la nariz.

— Eh… Ehhh… Está bien ¡no tienes que preocuparte de ello! Yo solo, creí que debía intervenir en la incómoda situación— El menor alzo ambas manos mientras miraba con una sonrisa forzada a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Creyendo que si la forzaba a hablar la haría llorar más, y definitivamente no quería eso.

Sin contenerse, ella continuo sollozando terminando siendo consolada por Yukine, quien no importo cuantas horas pasaron, se mantuvo a su lado acariciándole el brazo o cabeza intentándola hacer sentir mejor, y también pasándole pañuelos desechables para limpiarse.

Y finalmente, cuando hubo llegado la tarde, ella fue capaz de controlarse un poco. Ahora estaba sentada sobre su cama en su cuerpo real aun derramando un par de lágrimas mientras Yukine permanecía frente a ella.

—Debes estar hambrienta… ¿Puedo usar tu cocina?

Hiyori lo miro y asintió con tranquilidad moviendo la cabeza. Su madre había salido porque ya tenía asuntos pendientes y no podía hacerlos de lado pese a tener a su hija enferma, y la señora que ayudaba en los deberes del hogar llegaría más tarde. Así que prácticamente no importaba que Yukine bajara.

En verdad que había sido un día agotador, pero llorar de esa manera reconfortante. ¿Cuánto se había estado conteniendo? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

— Tengo los ojos hinchados…— Se quejó después haber dado un par de probadas a la comida que su amigo había preparado.

— No tanto, gracias a que pasaste la mayor parte en tu forma ayakashi— contrario el shinki, quien comía al igual que Hiyori.

Ella le sonrio un poco y después suspiro.

—Yukine-kun, yo… Me confesé a Yato— Dijo aun manteniendo una sonrisa.

La regalía bendita dejo caer la cuchara con la que comía la sopa de Miso debido a que perdió la fuerza en su mano al escuchar aquello. Entonces miro con aturdimiento a la Iki.

—… ¿Eh?

**KU-Pyon: ¡Perdonen la espera! Esta vez en verdad que he estado ocupada Dx Pero no se preocupen, ya casi salgo de vacaciones :D Otro mes y estaré 100% libre (Claro, eso si no me llevo Fisica -es en la única materia en la que peligro- Dx) Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia, y no se preocupen 7u7 que pronto verán el tierno romance esperado xD  
Muchísimas gracias por leer :D esta vez les traigo este capítulo con 2848 palabras para que vean que no lo hice tan al aventón :v aunque es posible que haya error de dedos o palabras que nada que ver (Tengan en cuenta que cada capítulo es hecho en mi celular gay :v )  
En fin, espero les haya gustado ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 Llanto

El shinki mostró una sonrisa tiesa mientras aturdido miraba a la humana frente a él. Hasta cierto punto su rostro había obtenido una tonalidad azul y una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

— ¿Confesarle que cosa?

La Iki se sonrojo y apretó los labios antes de mirar a otro lado con obvia vergüenza.

—Es... Es una broma ¿No, Hiyori?

Extendió hacia ella una mano temblorosa conforme su sonrisa se hacía aún más rígida.

—No lo es—respondió sería pero aún tímida, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su rubio amigo.

Los ojos de Yukine fueron ocultos por su flequillo al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa.

— Yu… ¿Yukine-kun?

Hiyori finalmente se había decidido a mirarlo, solo para notar que el objeto con el que golpeaba la mesa no era otra más que su propia frente.

— ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! ¡Esto es un mal sueño!— Exclamaba mientras continuaba golpeándose contra la mesa.

— T… ¿Tan grave es?— Cuestiono nerviosa la castaña mientras sonreía algo decaída. En ese momento, la regalía suspiro deteniéndose de repente y mirando a Hiyori con los ojos vacíos y la frente enrojecida por los golpes.

— Definitivamente estas enferma.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Mi fiebre no tiene nada que ver!

Yukine suspiro de nuevo y se sujetó el cabello dejando ver la frustración en su expresión.

—Es que… Jamás creí que tendrías tan malos gustos. Es decir ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese vago? ¡Una vez intento rentarme a Ebisu! Además es un pervertido acosador y me roba el dinero que gano trabajando para Kofuku… — Cada vez su expresión iba tomando más y más forma de reproche. Hiyori sonrió y miro hacia abajo.

— Sé todo eso… — Respondió cerrando los ojos y tomando una bocanada de aire— Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo… ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él?

El rubio torció un poco la boca y bajo la mirada al ver la tristeza de su compañera. Suspiro una vez más y coloco las dos manos detrás de su nuca mirando ahora hacia el techo del comedor intentando asimilar la situación.

— Es increíble…— Musito con tono cada vez más cansado mientras de a poco se notaba que se rendía ante el pensamiento.

— Lo siento…— Dijo con suavidad Hiyori sintiendo que era lo único que podía decir en ese momento. La regalía se mantuvo mirando vacíamente el techo del lugar suspirando una última vez.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte, Hiyori… Perdón, debí reaccionar de otra manera, pero yo… simplemente no puedo imaginarlo, y aún menos que…— Contesto el rubio silenciando en la última parte, entendiendo que sus palabras podrían terminar hiriendo de nuevo a su amiga.

— Esta bien— Repuso ella sonriendo aun — Yo estoy bien con que Yato me haya rechazado… Creo que puedo entenderlo.

Yukine se acomodó para verla, poniendo una expresión seria.

— Pues yo no lo entiendo— Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Es obvio que él te adora!— La exaltación lo había hecho gritar esa última parte, pero no tardo en recapacitar y cubrirse la boca con la mano. Pronto miro a la Iki con preocupación, enserio, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de decir cosas que podían lastimarla?

— Parece que las apariencias engañan— Contesto la chica sosteniendo una expresión calmada, pero que reflejaba tristeza— Aunque, ¿No crees que es natural? Yo soy una humana después de todo.

— Eso no tiene que ver— Yukine bajo el tono de su voz mientras aun la miraba— Yato no es del tipo de persona que se preocupe por eso— Nuevamente los ojos de Hiyori se humedecieron, pero ella pronto uso sus mangas para secarse las lágrimas— Hiyori…— Llamo el adolescente — ¿Estas segura de que quieres hablar de esto? Creo que ya has sufrido mucho…

La mayor movió la cabeza negando.

— Creo que será peor si sigo reteniendo todo esto… Yo… No sé qué me duele más… Que mis sentimientos hayan sido rechazados, o la nueva actitud de Yato— Se lamentó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y empezaba a sollozar de nuevo— No quería esto, Yo… Yo…

— Está bien, no es tu culpa Hiyori— Consoló la regalía esbozando una sonrisa inversa.

— Pero… Pero… Creo que solo fui una molestia…— Continuo sollozando oculta tras sus manos. En ese momento la regalía extendió una mano hacia su amiga y le palmo la cabeza.

— Definitivamente no es así. No hay forma de que tú molestes a Yato— Consoló seguro de la personalidad de su dueño. No sabía la razón, pero confiaba en que debía haber algo más profundo en los pensamientos de su maestro, quizás un recuerdo del pasado, un asunto con su padre o algo así. Porque… Incluso rechazando los sentimientos de Hiyori, Yato era el tipo de hombre que sonreiría y trataría de herir lo menos posible a esa chica que en verdad parecía adorar.

No lo entendía aun… ¿En verdad la había rechazado? No terminaba de tener sentido.

De esta forma, el shinki suspiro y se puso de pie. Sintiendo que su cabeza se hacía de a poco un terrible lio.

— ¿Yukine-kun?— Llamo la Iki descubriéndose el rostro cuando sintió la presencia ajena alejarse.

El aludido la miro mostrando una sonrisa.

— Debo irme, Daikoku quería que lo ayudara en algo.

— Ya veo…— Respondió ella sonriéndole también, un poco más sincera— Ten cuidado.

—Asegúrate de mejorarte—La chica se limitó a asentir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yukine miraba fijamente al dios frente a él, quien parecía estar leyendo una revista de amuletos de buena suerte ignorándolo por completo.

—Yato—llamo de una buena vez sin dejar de observarlo.

— ¿Hum?— la deidad no apartó sus ojos de la revista en ningún momento.

— ¿No hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?—cuestiono acercándose disimuladamente, esperando esta vez obtener una respuesta apropiada o algo que le diera un mínima pista.

— ¿Aún insistes en eso?—dijo Yaboku dejando salir un suspiro cansado—no, no lo hay.

La regalía suspiro también y entonces se sentó abrazado sus rodillas poniendo una expresión de decepción.

Yato sintió una punzada en su pecho, producto de la tristeza que su shinki sufría, pero como las veces anteriores, solo se limitó a ignorarle. Una vez más suspiró y cerró la revista dejándola a un lado e incorporándose luego. Después empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

— ¿Yato?—llamo Yukine cuando lo miro retirarse.

—Iré a dejar publicidad por las calles. Si quiero ser un dios famoso y ser rico debo hacer mucha propaganda—respondió el mayor deteniéndose por un momento— Tú no tienes porqué venir. Daikoku dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda.

El rubio inflo una mejilla y torció la boca mirando a otro lado.

— Ya veo— Dijo con resignación.

De esta manera, el dios de la calamidad salió a las calles y con desanimo empezó a escribir sus anuncios en cada poste que veía.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que había visto a Hiyori? No lo sabía, pero sentía como si fueran bastantes. Yukine había estado insistiendo con la pregunta del ¿"que ha pasado"? Y cada vez que evadía el tema sentía dolor por la tristeza que le causaba a su shinki. Quizás Yukine creía que no confiaba en él, pero no era así… Simplemente creía que no era adecuado hablar de ello.

Lo último que había sabido de Hiyori era que estaba enferma, se había resfriado después de pasar todo ese rato con la ropa mojada… Desde aquello ya habían pasado varios días, así que lo más seguro era que ella ya estuviera completamente recuperada. Claro, él se moría de ganas de ir a verla enferma, bajo otras circunstancias no habría dudado en ir a su casa para cuidar de ella y tomarle fotos mientras dormía. Pero la situación aún era complicada.

Suspiro y se acuclillo al lado de uno de los postes de luz que acababa de rallar, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo. Definitivamente no podía olvidar la última expresión que vio en la cara de Hiyori, una cara triste.

Él lo había provocado, y lo sabía bien… ¿Pero en qué momento? No se habia percatado en ningún momento del sentir de la chica. Incluso había hecho que ella pronunciara aquellas palabras ¿Qué tan maldito podía llegar a ser?

— ¿Estas segura Hiyori?— La voz de una chica se escuchó a unos metros de distancia de donde él estaba, haciéndolo ponerse alerta al escuchar aquel nombre.

— Los exámenes ya pasaron, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— Lo sé, pero… Hoy tengo que entregar algo que me prestaron hace unos días— Contesto calmadamente una voz melodiosa que el dios conocía muy bien. Yato se acomodó detrás del poste y miro tal cual acosador a Hiyori y a las dos compañeras que la acompañaban. Ella se veía como siempre, calmada, sincera, tranquila. No había rastros de lágrimas como la traviesa de Kofuku había pronosticado al azar, y tampoco se miraba el descontento en su amable sonrisa. Pero cuando vio sus ojos noto que ocultaban tristeza… Sufrimiento que él había provocado.

Mientras la deidad pensaba en su culpabilidad, la ojirosa cruzo miradas con él y se detuvo de repente.

— ¿Hiyori?— Llamo Ami mirándola un tanto confundida.

— Lo siento… Adelántense por favor— Pidió la Iki sin dejar de mirar a Yato, quien trago saliva al ver que ya había sido notado.

— Esta bien, pero…— Yama dirigió sus ojos a donde su amiga miraba, pero no pudo ver nada.

— Gracias— Pronuncio al final la castaña iniciando una carrera a donde el dios estaba, pero pronto él se dispuso a huir también.

— ¡Hiyori!— Exclamaron en coro las dos amigas de la Iki al verla caer dormida en plena acera.

Fuera de su cuerpo le fue más fácil perseguir al dios de la calamidad. A veces su alma se salía convenientemente de su cuerpo.

Sin girarse hacia atrás, ella corrió detrás de Yato, quien salto muros y cruzo calles con transito con el fin de evadirla.

— ¡¿Por qué huyes?!— Cuestiono la mitad ayakashi siguiéndole el paso pese a los intentos de escape del pelinegro.

— ¡¿Por qué me sigues?!— Pregunto de igual manera Yaboku sin detenerse.

Después de escuchar aquello, Hiyori fue deteniendo su paso de a poco hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil. El dios la miro y se detuvo de igual manera con preocupación. _Ella nuevamente estaba poniendo una cara triste_.

— ¿Hiyori…?— Llamo preocupado.

— Lo siento… Lo último que deseo es ser una molestia, pero— Empezó a decir conforme bajaba la mirada y colocaba los dos brazos a sus costados apretando los labios y empezando a jugar con el borde de su falda con timidez. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tenue rojo mientras se esforzaba por ser capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras— Para terminar con todo esto, yo… Yo…— La deidad se mantuvo observándola hasta que fue capaz de terminar su frase—Quiero saber la razón…

La expresión de Yato de a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta terminar serio.

— ¿En verdad quieres oírlo?

**KU-Pyon: ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! :3 Perdonen la espera. La verdad no he tenido mucho que hacer, pero la imaginación me abandona :v  
Perdonen que de nuevo deje en suspenso, como dije anteriormente, soy una malota que se alimenta de su sufrimiento (? xD Ámenme 3 **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por todos los votos y comentarios que han dejado en el capítulo anterior :D Un saludo especial para LizzyOdeth **** Gracias por tomarte la molestia de entrar a mi perfil para comentar ^^  
¡Nos leemos chicas! **


	17. Chapter 17 Pesar

— ¿En verdad quieres oírlo?— pregunto la deidad mirando con frialdad y seriedad a la ayakashi que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él. Hasta hacia poco su actitud era la de siempre, pero ahora había vuelto a ser el Yato gélido y distante que surgió después de aquella confesión.

Hiyori paso saliva y miro con toda su voluntad reunida a Yato, sintiendo dolor al ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz que no denotaban ninguna clase de amabilidad.

"¿En verdad quieres oírlo?"

Claro, de no ser así no habría preguntado... Pero, ¿En verdad quería saberlo?

De repente le invadió un miedo que superaba su timidez y tristeza, el presentimiento de que su corazón terminaría por romperse más si Yato le contestaba.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía decir? No lo sabía, y tenía miedo de saberlo. Quizás Yato podría ser realmente cruel al ser honesto, quizás escucharía lo que más temía oír…

Bajó la mirada, dudando de su propia voluntad mientras sus delgados hombros comenzaban a temblar por el esfuerzo de contener sus emociones.

El dios de la calamidad se mantuvo solo mirándola, conteniéndose de igual forma, soportando el impulso de a ir a tranquilizarla y consolarla... Porque sabía que no debía, que tenía que ser firme. Por el bien de todo, él debía ser firme.

Sin decir nada al no haber escuchado respuesta, simplemente dio media vuelta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón empezó a caminar moviendo con poco ánimo las dos piernas. Avanzó con la mirada baja y el flequillo negro cubriéndole los ojos mientras apretaba los labios, dispuesto a dejarla atrás.

Lo sabía, que hablar con ella aun no era lo adecuado. Aun había tanta tensión entre ambos que resultaba hiriente ¿Cómo poder volver a los días de antes? ¿Cómo retomar la actitud de siempre? Incluso para él era difícil…

Cuando volvió al hogar de Kofuku ya había anochecido, sus pensamientos le tenían tan sumido que vagamente presto atención a la hora que era. Simplemente llego y se tumbó en el futon para evitar cuestiones. Hacía ya bastantes días que Hiyori no se había parado en ese lugar, y sabía que la principal causa era él. Suspiro y se giró de manera que quedo frente a la pared de la habitación, permaneciendo con los ojos abiertos se mantuvo mirándola. Incluso Yukine se estaba viendo afectado por la situación… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se sentía atormentado, culpable, dolido… Esos sentimientos quizás le causaban más sufrimiento que ser contaminado.

— ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser fáciles?— Masculló en voz baja reflejando su frustración en el tono de su voz.

— Eso es porque tú no lo quieres— Contestó Yukine consiguiendo que su maestro se sorprendiera.

— Estas aquí…— Pronunció el dios moviendo la cabeza para verle, el shinki estaba recargado en la pared mirando a su dueño con una expresión seria.

— Entre poco después de ti. Estas tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que no lo notaste…— Respondió el adolescente suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

Yato no dijo nada después de aquellas palabras, simplemente regreso sus ojos a la pared frente a él y nuevamente intento regresar a sus pensamientos.

— Hiyori…— Volvió a hablar la regalía obteniendo la atención de la deidad solo con pronunciar el nombre de aquella chica— Ella ya me había hablado de lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos—completo aun con la expresión seria.

— Ya veo, si ya lo sabias ¿Para qué me preguntabas tanto?— Cuestionó el pelinegro aun sin mirarlo, denotando cansancio en su pronunciación.

— Yo… Yo quería que tú me lo dijeras— Contestó el contrario con una ligera melancolía reflejada en sus palabras.

—… Lo siento.

El dios suspiro y cerró los ojos con pesar, sabiendo que esa disculpa no funcionaría para arreglar el daño que le había hecho a su regalía al hacerlo pensar que no le tenía confianza.

—No— negó el chico mostrando una ligera sonrisa—Creo que solo intentabas cubrir a Hiyori.

Nuevamente la deidad calló.

En realidad no había mucho que decir tras aquello, no tenía ánimos ni deseos de hacerlo. Pero sabía que Yukine estaba también preocupado por ella, porque él le había hecho daño. Quizás sus únicas intenciones eran ayudar a Hiyori, y eso estaba bien, pero… ¿Cómo poder hacerlo?

— Yato, en realidad solo quiero saber la razón— Dijo el rubio inclinando las cejas al ver al otro hombre que estaba en esa habitación compartida— Sé que no tengo que ver y que es muy entrometido de mi parte, pero… Pero Hiyori…

El aludido tomo una bocanada de aire y cerro las manos en puño.

— Es por su bien— dijo casi a fuerzas, sabiendo que el menor no lo entendería a simple vista. Pero ya no tenía intenciones de causar más daño.

El shinki se mantuvo en silencio por un breve momento.

— ¿Por el de ella?— Cuestiono al final.

Notando que la conversación tardaría en terminarse, Yaboku se sentó sobre el futon de manera que podía ver a Yukine más fácil.

— Sí. Supongo que no es tan fácil de entender— Respondió suspirando luego— Ella… Ella es una humana después de todo.

La expresión de la regalía se contrajo al escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por aquel.

"_¿No crees que es natural? Yo soy una humana después de todo_" Había dicho Hiyori con calma pero aun triste cuando ella recién le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Yato. A lo que él había respondido "_Eso no tiene que ver, Yato no es de los tipos que se preocupan por eso_" seguro de la personalidad del dios de la calamidad.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?— mascullo bajando el rostro mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos, sintiendo una repentina ira hacia su dueño. ¿En verdad le importaba la especie? ¿Es que se le habían subido los humos desde que se volvió un dios oficial?

— ¿Es que no lo ves?— Yato también hablo con enojo— ¡Ella no debería convivir con nosotros! Es una humana, debería vivir únicamente con los humanos… Entre más tiempo pasa con nosotros, más se pierde de su vida normal— Poco a poco su voz comenzó a opacarse—El viejo Tenshin me lo dijo… "si quieres que esa humana sea normal, aléjate de ella"…Pero ahora, ahora ella dice que le gusto.

La expresión de la regalía bendita regreso a la normalidad después de escuchar aquello_. En verdad_…

— Hiyori… Dudo que a ella le importe perder una forma de vida normal— Dijo mirando atentamente al mayor.

—Ella aún es muy joven como para ver las consecuencias— El pelinegro suspiro y alzo al rostro de manera que miraba el techo— Es muy joven… Decir que tiene esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí solo es una ilusión— Yukine abrió más los ojos al escuchar aquello, sin entenderle. Por lo que Yato tuvo que terminar la explicación— Una ilusión creada por sus hormonas, ella está en esa edad. La edad en la que los humanos prestan interés en las demás personas… Parece que quien más llama su atención soy yo, es por eso que…— El dios suspiró de nuevo y dejo caer los hombros mientras bajaba el rostro.

—Pero… Tú también la quieres ¿no es verdad?— Musito el menor acomodándose sobre su futon de manera que miraba bien al maestro que cuidaba de él.

— Para ella solo es pasajero, para mí será eterno— El dios hizo una pausa y mostro una sonrisa lastimera— Dime ¿En verdad crees que está bien que irresponsablemente la acepte? Por el bien de ambos… Debo esperar a que sus sentimientos se dispersen y fije sus ojos en un chico humano.

Yukine hizo una expresión triste. Hasta ahora lo entendía, que Yato estaba sufriendo mucho más que Hiyori. Había sido fácil juzgarlo y recriminarle, sin saber bien lo duros que eran los pensamientos ajenos. Sentía culpa y pena por todo lo que la deidad estaba pasando ahora.

Claro, Yato era el que más sufría en la mayoría de las situaciones difíciles, era quien siempre era el más consciente de los problemas que todo trae, era el más negativo y realista en esa clase de momentos.

—Pero… ¿si eso sucede no te dolerá mucho más?— El shinki miraba también al suelo, pensando en Hiyori dejándolos a ambos de lado por un chico humano que ni siquiera podría verlos.

— Es natural que eso suceda. Que Hiyori salga con chicos de su edad, de su especie. Que se case, que tenga hijos… Que envejezca…— Yato giro el rostro para ver a su regalía— Es lo que debe ocurrir si no irrumpimos en su flujo natural. Y yo debo estar de acuerdo con ello, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo… Porque yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Yukine empezaron a humedecerse.

— Pero… Pero… Si eso ocurre, entonces… Entonces Hiyori… Tú…

— Seremos amigos, nuestra amistad no debe suponer ningún inconveniente— Dijo Yato interrumpiendo al menor y suspirando luego.

— ¿Estas bien con eso?

— Debo estarlo. De esa manera ella será más feliz…— El ojiazul esbozo una sonrisa a medias que demostraba su dolida voluntad.

— ¿Es por eso que simplemente no le corresponderás?— Pregunto aun triste el adolescente de cabello rubio.

— Así es. Así ella no tendrá que sentirse responsable de botarme cuando sus sentimientos hacia mí se acaben…— Contesto él serio dejando salir un último suspiro— Y así evitare hacerme daño también— casi murmuró la última parte.

— Yato…— Dijo el shinki pasándose las mangas de las manos por los ojos para secarlos—… Pienso que lo más correcto es que hables con Hiyori.

— ¿Para decirle que?— Yaboku inclino una ceja— ¿Para decirle que sus sentimientos son una ilusión? Eso la hará enojar y la pondrá más triste. Pensara que soy más cretino de lo que cree ahora.

Yukine movió la cabeza negando.

—Ella cree que te causo molestias. Piensa que sus sentimientos son tan incorrectos por ser una humana que te hizo enojar… — Los ojos del dios se ampliaron al escuchar aquello— Es por eso que, para acabar con esos sentimientos de culpabilidad que ella tiene, creo que deberías ir a hablar y explicarle… Siendo ella, de seguro entenderá.

**KU-Pyon: 7u7 Esta vez actualice más pronto :3 Bueno, ya se me quito una presión de encima (Presente un proyecto que valia el 50% de la calificación) y vengo a celebrarlo poniendo este capítulo nwn **

**Espero les haya gustado, finalmente explique la actitud de Yato. Agradezco mucho a Zorro Junior por darme esta descripción de Yaboku, gracias a esa descripción me inspire para hacer este capítulo. Un saludo para Shadowsakura :D Gracias por estar comentando en cada capítulo que subo non ¡En verdad muchas gracias!**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y tengo la esperanza de que pronto nos leeremos :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Segunda Confesión

"_¿En verdad quieres oírlo?"_ preguntó la deidad mirando con frialdad y seriedad a la ayakashi que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él. Al escuchar aquello no supo que responder, sus temores le hicieron callar por completo pese a tener el deseo de realmente querer saber esa respuesta.

¿Qué opinaba Yato de ella? Por supuesto, de seguro él pensaba que ella era especial, después de todo la cuidaba mucho y realmente parecía apreciarla -aunque quizás no de otra manera, después de todo-. Pero… ¿Algo dentro de él habría cambiado después de recibir esa confesión? Después de todo, no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila.

Era ya de noche, casi para madrugar. Aun así ella permanecía sobre su cama abrazando su almohada en la oscuridad con los ojos fijos en la nada. Lo normal era que estuviera dormida-y lo estaba hasta hacía poco-, pero tras despertar después de un corto sueño, su mente no callaba dando un sinfín de respuestas para la última pregunta que Yato había hecho.

_Un sinfín…_

Suspiro y estiro los brazos alejando la almohada de ella, luego disponiéndose a sentarse sobre la cama terminando de descubrir su cuerpo de la sabana.

— Debería intentar dormir de nuevo…— Murmuró con pesar, sabiendo que las desveladas traerían malas consecuencias para su piel y humor. Pero no le preocupaba mucho, el día siguiente seria domingo y en realidad no tenía planes.

— Beber un poco de leche tibia podría funcionar— La voz que sonó a frente a ella la hizo exaltarse y alejarse lo necesario para llegar a donde el interruptor de su habitación— ¿Quieres que la prepare por ti?— Sin inmutarse por la reacción asustada de aquella chica, el dios mostraba una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Yato?!— Tartamudeó el nombre de la deidad exaltada conforme lo miraba perpleja creyendo por un momento que solo estaba tratándose de una alucinación o un sueño como reflejo de lo mucho que mente había estado pensando en él— ¿Q-Q-Q-Que haces aquí?— Pregunto luego de haberse percatado de que el sujeto en su cuarto era el auténtico dios de la calamidad.

El pelinegro continuo sonriendo, aunque sus ojos azules pronto mostraron una tristeza que Hiyori no fue capaz de explicar en el momento.

— Yo… Pensé que debíamos hablar— Respondió él aun mirando a la humanada con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miró por un largo momento sin decir nada, llevando una mano a su agitado pecho el cual no sabía si se había alterado por el susto o por la presencia misma de Yato. Tomó aire y cerro los orbes intentando hallar calma. Cuando sintió que ya estaba tranquila, nuevamente miro al hombre sonriente inclinando las cejas con cierta duda.

— ¿S-Sobre qué?— Pregunto sintiendo nuevamente el temor que la envolvió la última vez que habían hablado, en la que después fue abandonada tras no responder a la cuestión que aquel le había hecho.

En su interior presintió que él deseaba hablar sobre aquella conversación inconclusa…

Quizás estaba bien, de esa forma el círculo de dolor y angustia terminaría, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Sentía que escucharlo directamente le haría aumentar su sufrimiento, porque perdería toda esperanza…

—Bueno…— Yato continuo mostrando una sonrisa que poco a poco se iba llenando de pesar— Debo disculparme por mi actitud— Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de aquella, quien pronto lo miró nuevamente. Permaneciendo en silencio, incapaz de responder, ella espero a que él continuara hablando— Lo siento, Hiyori…— El pelinegro suspiró y finalmente clavó los ojos azules en el suelo inclinando ligeramente el suelo— Lo más correcto debió haber sido hablar las cosas con claridad.

La Iki mostró una sonrisa similar a la que el dios esbozaba y de igual manera bajo la mirada. No se sentía capaz de decir nada, su cerebro parecía haber perdido la capacidad de juntar palabras para formular oraciones con sentido. Solo podía concentrarse en su propia duda en lugar de pensar en que decir, ¿Qué era lo que Yato estaría a punto de hablar?

— Yo… No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos— Pronunció el dios de la calamidad bajando aún más la cabeza mientras apretaba las manos en puño.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió en su interior, sintió su corazón achicarse y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en desbordar.

_Debía ser fuerte…_

_Debía contenerse…_

No quería oponer más peso en Yato, él solo debería preocuparse por su puesto de deidad. Lo sabía bien, debía controlar esas lágrimas que harían sentir culpa en él.

Yaboku alzo la mirada al escuchar los sollozos de la humana mientras se esforzaba por contener su llanto, inclino ambas cejas y miro con dolor y angustia a su amada extendiendo una mano hacia ella. _Él lo había provocado…_ Él estaba haciendo que ella derramara esas gotas de sufrimiento. Todo era su culpa…

Bajó la mano extendida y nuevamente apretó un fuerte puño conforme su frustración lo llevaba a juntar con fuerza sus mandíbulas. ¿Qué estaba bien decir en ese momento? Sabía que debía ser claro, explicarle con paciencia los motivos y terminar con todo de una vez de manera que ambos sufrieran lo menos posible.

— Hiyori, yo te amo.

La chica dejó de secar sus lágrimas y elevo el rostro para ver con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre que estaba en su habitación. Yato la miraba con cariño mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida después de haber dicho aquello.

— ¿Eh?— No fue capaz de entender aquellas palabras y mucho menos esa dulce expresión en el rostro de la deidad. Quizás había escuchado mal, o quizás decía amarla pero en otro sentido, en uno fraternal o de amistad.

— Te amo, es por eso que debo rechazarte—La divinidad continuo hablando sin dejar de mirarla. Hiyori solo fue capaz de mirarlo confundida y con el rostro lloroso y sonrojado, esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido, o si lo tenían, ella no era capaz de hallarlo. Yato fue capaz leer esa expresión de incomprensión y continuo hablando— Te lo dije ¿no es verdad? Que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. A mi lado, jamás podrás serlo.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y miró con fija atención al mayor mientras terminaba su frase.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No hay forma de que lo sepas…!— Exclamó ella frustrada, sabiendo el tipo de persona que era Yato. Un sujeto alegre y poco responsable, que siempre… siempre tenía una mala perspectiva de sí mismo, por su pasado, por su origen, por su reputación. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿De la poca confianza que él tenía de sí mismo? Eso no tenía nada que ver, no había forma de que a ella le interesara.

Yato dejo salir un suspiro y luego miro por la ventana.

— Eres una humana, tu presente y tu futuro debe estar con los humanos… No hay forma de que te quite todas las experiencias humanas que debes vivir, ¡No hay forma de que de que te robe esa felicidad!— él también habló con frustración mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos terminando por elevar el tono de su voz en la última oración.

La humana dio un paso hacia él y apretó los labios.

— No me interesa… Sin ti, sin Yukine-kun, sin Kofuku-san, ni todos los demás, estoy segura de que mi vida no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora. No hay forma… No hay forma de que tú estuvieras robándome mi felicidad— Nuevamente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos rosas, mostrándole una sonrisa cariñosa a su amigo quien de alguna manera parecía ser mucho más negativo que ella.

— No lo entiendes…— Él pronuncio negándose a mirarla directamente— Aun eres muy joven para comprenderlo. Para ver las consecuencias de todo esto… Tú debes salir con chicos de tu edad, humanos, te casaras, tendrás hijos, envejecerás… De esa manera serás más feliz. Es lo que debe suceder naturalmente.

La Iki llego hasta donde él y lo miró aun llorando.

— ¿Estás diciendo que sería más feliz si me alejara de ustedes?— Pregunto con debilidad y tristeza ante el pensamiento que aquel exponía. Yato giró el rostro a donde ella, pero aun sin mirarla, pues fijó los ojos en el suelo y borró por completo su sonrisa.

— Para empezar es extraño que puedas convivir con nosotros, Hiyori…— Respondió vagamente con una expresión de poco interés.

La castaña movió la cabeza negando y entonces alcanzo una de las manos de Yato, forzándolo a mirarla.

—No digas algo así… Aun si es extraño, aun si dices que me hará infeliz…— Ella hablo entre llanto mientras miraba lo adolorida— Aun así estoy más que agradecida de haberlos conocido… Estoy feliz de tener amigos como Yukine-kun y tú, de poder ir a visitar a Kofuku-san y de conocer a una persona tan sabia como Tenjin-sama y tan amable como Bishamon-sama… De haber vivido todo lo que hemos pasado… Estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti.

Yaboku entreabrió los labios mirando con sorpresa a la chica que se había confesado por segunda vez. Sus ojos pronto la miraron con pesar y entonces sujeto la mano con la que ella le había alcanzado.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? A largo plazo solo te traerá dolor… No soy humano, no podré darte una vida normal, no podré hacerte feliz de esa manera.

— Y yo no podré vivir para siempre… Llegará el día en que muera y te dejaré solo a ti y a Yukine-kun. Pero ¿Eso realmente importa? Se debe disfrutar del presente y no darle más importancia al futuro… A mí, en verdad no me importa si sufriré. No me importa si dices que seré infeliz… No me importa si me rechazas… Me niego a apartarme de ustedes.

— Eres muy obstinada Hiyori…— Dijo el dios como lamentándose. La aludida asintió aun con lágrimas desbordantes— Si dices algo así, no hay forma de que mantenga mi voluntad…— Sonrió con debilidad mirando con dolor a la chica.

— No es necesario que lo hagas… — Ella mostró una sonrisa secándose luego las lágrimas con la manga de su mano libre.

Sin decir nada él la envolvió con su brazo y la apego a él.

— Cabe decir que te lo advertí— Musito cuando ella correspondió a su abrazo.

La chica asintió sonriendo.

— No habrá objeciones, lo prometo.

— Entonces…— Yaboku la aparto un poco y se inclinó para besarle por primera vez dejando a la Iki sorprendida— Te amo, Hiyori.

**KU-Pyon: No soy tan malvada :v Además, vengo a celebrar mi libertad (**ง **͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**ง **Salí de vacaciones al fin *Cantando "Libre soy"*  
En fin. Sé que si pero igual debo decirlo (Por formalidad) Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ^^  
Comenten que les gustaría que pasara en siguiente capítulo :D Así me doy ideas (Porque después de esto me quede seca de imaginación D: ) **

**Espero nos leamos pronto **


	19. Chapter 19 Dia de felicidad

Esa mañana se despertó entorpecida, y adormilada como cualquier otro de los días. Había batallado para dormir, pero al final lo había conseguido, y también fue capaz de tener un dulce sueño.

Se estiró y dejo oír un ligero suspiro cerrando los ojos, pues sentía que la luz le lastimaba y entonces relajó su postura. ¿Qué horas serian? No tenía idea, pero definitivamente ya el día estaba en su plenitud. Por suerte, era domingo y no hizo ningún plan con nadie para salir.

—Buenos días, Hiyori.

—Bueno días— respondió con suavidad y giró el rostro con una amable sonrisa a quien la había saludado, llevándose de inmediato una enorme sorpresa que la hizo despertarse por completo— ¡¿Yato?!

El dios de la calamidad estaba justo al pie de su cama, hincado en el suelo y con los codos sobre el colchón, mirándola con una estúpida cara de felicidad.

—buenos días mi dulce Hiyorin— repitió con tono meloso imitando el apodo con el que la diosa de la pobreza se refería a aquella humana.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!— Dijo totalmente aturdida sin dejar de verlo.

El dios se puso de pie y continúo mirando de la misma manera a la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede Hiyori?

— ¿P… Por… Por qué estás aquí?— Preguntó con la voz oscilante y los pensamientos revolviéndose dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Huh? No me digas que lo olvidaste...— la expresión del pelinegro pronto se volvió de tristeza y actuando dramáticamente se tiró al suelo— A pesar de que fue mi primera vez... Eres demasiado cruel, Hiyori.

La expresión de la chica se puso azul tras aquellas palabras.

_Primera vez…_

_Primera vez…_

En ese momento recordó una de las escenas de su dulce sueño. Una imagen vívida donde Yato la abrazaba, la besaba en los labios y musitaba amarla. De inmediato su rostro cambio el color de azul a rojo brillante y se escondió detrás de su cobija.

"_No fue un sueño" _ Pensó dentro de su mente y de inmediato su cuerpo se llenó de calor.

—N… No lo olvidé— Pronunció al cabo de unos minutos aún incapaz de levantar la mirada para encontrarla con la de Yato. Su corazón de había acelerado en veces anteriores, pero esta vez realmente sentía como si buscara salirse del interior de su pecho. Su mente también estaba hecha un lio… Despertó creyendo que todo había sido un buen y tierno sueño, pero la verdad era que Yato había ido a su habitación. Le había dicho que la amaba, la había abrazado y la había besado.

Si, de repente recordó todo. El aroma de la deidad, su amabilidad y calor cuando la estrechó y el cariño que había empleado en sus dulces labios. Más enrojecida que nunca, la Iki se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó escuchar un gemido provocado por su vergüenza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hiyori?— El dios la miró preocupado.

— Ya… Yato…— Llamó ella aun en tono chillón— T… Tú…— Se armó de valor para para descubrirse el rostro y dejar de usar su cobija como protección— ¿Tú en verdad me… me amas?

Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o eso creía ella. ¿En verdad ese dios acosador la miraba de otra forma? ¿No era demasiado perfecto?

— Sí. Te amo, Hiyori— Contesto éste con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La menor dió un pequeño grito de vergüenza, y no tardó en ocultarse de nuevo tras sus manos. En verdad su corazón parecía estar sufriendo un ataque en ese momento. Esa sonrisa estúpida y alegre, era imposible que no creyera en ella… En ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo.

— Yato…— De repente ella lo miró seria, pero aun sonrojada— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Desde anoche— Él seguía sonriendo como idiota— Quise dormir a tu lado, pero preferí quedarme viendo tu linda cara dormida…

La mirada de Hiyori se volvió vacía con aquellas últimas palabras.

_Dormida… dormida… dormida…_

Una vocecita resonó con esas palabras dentro de su cabeza. _Dormida…_ Eso significaba que seguramente tendría lagañas en ese momento por las lágrimas que derramó antes de dormir, su cabello estaría desarreglado y posiblemente hizo ruidos raros mientras descansaba.

— Ah, fue tan irresistible para mí que termine tomándote un par de fotos…— Continuó hablando él mientras sacaba su celular y parecía revisar algo. Hiyori fue capaz de ver una carpeta que parecía totalmente dedicada a ella.

— … ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!— Exclamó arrojándole al rostro una de sus almohadas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

— Huh… ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?— Cuestiono Yukine mientras parecía orear sábanas blancas y futones en el patio de la casa de Kofuku. Yato lo miraba desde atrás sentado en el suelo de madera de aquél templo, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Debes saberlo ¿no, Yukine?

— Y por tu sonrisa arrogante, también puedo suponer que algo bueno sucedió con Hiyori— El adolescente se giró aun sujetando una de las sábanas que limpiaba ocultando su felicidad, pues de ser así, entonces esas dos personas que tanto quería serían felices, pero de demostrarlo sería imposible pararle la boca a Yato.

— No es una sonrisa arrogante— Se quejó su maestro cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado fingiendo indignación, pero pronto volvió a mirar a su regalía con una sonrisa más amplia.

— ¿Qué? ¿No planeas decirme nada?

— Hay cosas que un niño no debe saber— Respondió él con un repentino aire de superioridad. La expresión de Yukine pronto se puso rígida mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y pasaba saliva.

— N… No me digas que… Tú… Tú— Lo apuntó con el dedo índice dejando caer el objeto que estaba en sus manos— Le hiciste algo a Hiyori… ¿Enserio?— Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Yato tenía un lado pervertido que lo llevara a hacerle algo a Hiyori? De solo pensarlo sentía escalofríos. _Maldito acosador_, no tenía perdón.

— ¡Hey! ¡No pienses cosas sucias!— Se apresuró a regañar con una mano sobre su pecho— ¡Duele!

— ¡Es tu culpa!— Excusó Yukine mirándolo con desconfianza— ¿Cómo pudiste poner una mano sobre nuestra Hiyori?

— Dirás MI Hiyori— Corrigió el dios aun con la mano en su pecho— Y no— De repente miro a otro lado con un tenue rubor— No es lo que te imaginaste. Pero…

— ¿"Pero"?

La mirada de Yato se volvió cálida mientras sonreía con naturalidad.

— Ya todo está aclarado con Hiyori. Debo admitir que algo dentro de mí aun me dice que estoy haciendo mal, pero…— Suspiró, pero sin deshacerse de su sonrisa conforme bajaba la mirada— Después de ver a Hiyori tan feliz, en verdad no me importa.

Yukine camino hasta donde él y le mostró una expresión de alegría.

— En ese caso ¿Qué más da? ¡Tu guía te da el visto bueno!

Yaboku lo miro conmovido, desde el principio él lo había apoyado y había estado soportando sus pensamientos pesimistas sin cansarse ni rendirse en dejar de animarlo.

— ¡Yukine! ¡Eres un buen chico!— Sollozó abrazándose al torso del menor, logrando sorprenderlo.

— ¡Ahh!

— ¡En verdad soy tan feliz de tenerte!

— ¡No soy un objeto!— Se quejó el rubio mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al dios de la calamidad.

— Ahora todo está bien, pero…— Yato se puso serio, pero sin soltarse de su tesoro bendito— Cuando los demás dioses se den cuenta las cosas se pondrán feas…

El shinki dejo de forcejear y miro preocupado a su dueño.

— ¿Es un tabú?

— No es tan preciso como un tabú, pero… — Tomo aire y después suspiro— No lo ven como algo correcto.

— Creí que todas las acciones de un dios eran justas ¿No es así?

— Sí. Pero se supone que nuestra prioridad es el bienestar de los humanos, y a Hiyori no le hace bien entrelazar su destino a alguien que no es humano— Yato sonrió con algo de pesar— Además, soy algo así como una existencia inestable.

— ¡P… Pero!— Intervino el menor — ¡Te estas esforzando por ser reconocido!

El dios lo soltó e incorporándose puso su mano sobre el cabello rubio de su regalía.

— Lo sé. Pero no es momento de preocuparse por ello. Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que me separen de Hiyori, no si eso la hace infeliz.

El adolescente movió la cabeza asintiendo, totalmente de acuerdo con su maestro, quien le despeinó un poco y nuevamente bajo la mano.

— En cualquier caso. Tengo hambre, iré a ver si Daikoku quiere cocinar algo para mi…— Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar como si nada hacia el interior de la casa ajena con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra.

— ¡Hey! ¡Deja de vivir como un parasito! ¡Esta ni siquiera es tu casa!— Reclamó Yukine, consiguiendo que Yaboku se detuviera para verlo de reojo.

— Para eso trabajas tú aquí, para compensar la estadía de los dos ¿no es así?

— ¡Abusivo!

**KU-Pyon: ¡Perdón por haberme tomado todos estos días! No era broma lo de no tener imaginación, y por lo mismo he hecho este capítulo tan corto ;n; Pero como la mayoría me ha pedido (Tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad) una segunda cita, les cumpliré el deseo (Lo del lemmon, no confirmaré nada :v )jajajaja Saben que las amo 3 **

**En fin, muchas gracias por todas las que se ofrecieron a ser mi beta reader :D Pero solo me he quedado con 3 personas ñ.ñ (Lastimosamente no puedo recibir puntos de vista de tantas personas sin hacerme bolas TnT). Este capítulo ha sido corregido por una de las beta :D ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero les haya gustado, y también espero que nos leamos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20 Segunda Cita

—No, definitivamente esa fue la mejor escena.

—Claro que no. Estuvo mucho mejor la parte final.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese final fue predecible.

— ¡Y eso lo volvió aún mejor!

Sus dos amigas discutían justo al lado de ella mientras las tres caminaban de camino a casa luego de clases. Nuestra protagonista avanzaba con la mirada hacia el frente y sosteniendo una suave sonrisa. El clima era agradable, hacía un poco de viento y frío, pero eso igual no le molestaba, después de todo estaba usando una bufanda y un suéter sobre su uniforme. La vista era también confortable, el cielo despejado lucia tan azul que no le daban muchas ganas de realmente ir a casa y quedarse observándolo, aunque después de todo, quizás iría a casa de Kofuku.

— ¡Hiyori!—encoraron girando las miradas en dirección a la castaña, demandando una respuesta sobre su discusión. La aludida las observo enfocando sus ojos rosas en cada una de ellas y entonces se limitó a reír pausada y rígidamente.

— ¡Vamos, di que yo tengo la razón!— reclamó Yama mirando con insistencia a la Iki.

—No es así. Yo estoy en lo correcto—alegó Ami acomodándose los lentes.

—No me pongan en un dilema...— pidió suavemente Hiyori aun sonriendo forzada. Sus dos amigas se miraron mutuamente con rivalidad.

— ¡Te haremos ver esa película de nuevo y entonces decidirás!— Decretó Yama, Ami se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Eh? ¿De nuevo? A… Alto— Hiyori alzó las dos manos con una expresión azulada — tengo planes— Aclaró antes de que los planes que la incluían continuaran progresando.

— ¿Hum?— Ami la miro levantando una ceja— ¿No me huele a algo extraño eso, Hiyori?— Mostró una sonrisa pícara y se acercó a su amiga consiguiendo que ésta se pusiera nerviosa.

— No… No es extraño— Trató de no titubear conforme desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Estas segura de ello? Hace poco dijiste que quizás alguien te gustaba…— Señaló Yama esbozando una sonrisa parecida a la de Ami. Los ojos de Hiyori ampliaron su tamaño y enfocándolos en sus amigas, puso una expresión tímida — ¡¿Eh?! ¿En verdad?—La sonrisa se amplió en los labios de aquella chica mientras tomaba las dos manos de la Iki.

La castaña solo fue capaz de asentir con suavidad manteniendo la mirada baja incapaz de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas. La otra chica también mostro sorpresa y alegría.

— ¡Felicidades!— Exclamaron ambas estirando los brazos para conseguir un abrazo grupal.

— Gracias…— Respondió ella sonriendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que expresaba su felicidad abiertamente. Se abrazó con fuerza a las dos y su sonrisa se ensancho— Prometo intentar ser lo más feliz posible.

— Más te vale. Aunque sea un tipo extraño— Contesto Yama recordando bien la descripción de Yato que Hiyori había hecho anteriormente— No lo perdonaré si te lastima ¿Entendido?

La chica asintió. Sabía bien que Yato jamás la lastimaría con intención, y difícilmente perdería sus sentimientos hacia ella, después de todo, había dicho _"te amo"_ con una expresión honesta. Y si el "amor" de los humanos podía ser increíble ¡Cuánto más el de un dios!

Aún era increíble. Realmente había conseguido el amor de Yato, por el que tantos días estuvo deprimida y lamentándose por ser una simple humana. Al recordar aquello, realmente que le dieron ganas de llorar.

En ese momento fue capaz de percibir un dulce aroma, y sin pensarlo giró el rostro a la dirección de donde aquella agradable brisa venia, siendo capaz de ver al dios de la calamidad oculto detrás de la puerta de una tienda de conveniencia a tan solo unos metros de donde ellas estaban, asomando únicamente la cabeza y manteniendo los ojos azules bien fijos específicamente en ella… Y realmente juraría que podía ver una sonrisa amplia en los labios del dios mientras la miraba. Solo él sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y por alguna razón ella tenía el presentimiento de que no era casualidad que él estuviera en ese lugar.

Tragó saliva y regreso la mirada al frente con una expresión tiesa y una sonrisa forzada.

— Se… Se me hará tarde, él debe estar esperándome— Musitó aun rígida.

— Esta bien…— Contestó una de ellas notando el cambio de actitud en su amiga, dudando en si debía extrañarse o no. Después de todo, a veces Hiyori actuaba raro.

Tras aquello, la chica dejó que sus dos acompañantes avanzaran sin ella y solo despidiéndose con la mano les dijo adiós. Luego se giró al lugar donde había visto a Yato y caminó con decisión hasta ahí. El pelinegro al verla acercarse, se giró y fingió estar leyendo una revista como intentando disimular.

— ¡Yato!— Llamó cuando ya estaba frente lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ser oída. La deidad giró el rostro a donde ella y fue incapaz de esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

— Hiyori, que grato es verte. Luces tan linda hoy también— Saludó sin cambiar de gesto. En cambio, la humana lo miraba con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Estuviste siguiéndome?— Yaboku miró a otro lado volviendo su expresión nerviosa y tensa— ¿¡En verdad lo hiciste!?— Hiyori se sorprendió, sabía que Yato tenía un lado acosador, pero aún creía que había algo de decencia en él.

— ¡Te cuidaba desde lejos!— Se defendió el mayor frunciendo los labios.

La chica suspiró y mirando a otro lado, dejó caer los hombros. No valía ni siquiera la pena molestarse en sentir sorpresa, pensándolo bien, el hecho de ser seguida no se comparaba a las veces en las que había entrado a su habitación sin pedir permiso solo para verla dormir.

Nuevamente lo miró aún con una expresión seria y resignada, relajó el gesto de su rostro.

— ¿Y Yukine-kun?— cuestionó al cabo de un rato notando la ausencia del adolescente. No era como que Yato y el chico siempre estuvieran juntos, pero cuando salían a las calles, procuraban estar juntos por todo el asunto de los ayakashi.

—Ah, sobre eso— el dios no tardó nada en reponerse y miró con alegría a la castaña— Le pedí específicamente que no me acompañará.

Hiyori espero una explicación, pero Yato se limitaba a sonreír, así que al final tuvo que preguntar directamente.

— ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa infantil e ilusionada apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, y sin previo aviso tomó las dos manos de la humana.

— ¡Tengamos una cita!

La Iki abrió más los ojos enfocándolos en los brillosos del contrario, que no cambiaba esa deslumbrante expresión. _Una cita_, su primera cita como pareja.

La vez pasada, él se había tomado la molestia de avisarle con anticipación, pero ahora solo llegaba pidiéndolo. Era demasiado improvisado, pero por alguna razón no le importó. Pasar tiempo con Yato a solas de repente parecía demasiado bien. Sonrió un poco y asintió ante la propuesta de aquel.

De esta manera comenzaron a caminar, sin tener muy en claro el destino al que iban. Lo típico de una cita era ir al cine, pero la última vez habían ido a ese lugar, de alguna manera no era bueno tomar rutinas. Además Yato parecía tener deseos de ir a un acuario, así que sin pensar mucho en ello se dirigieron hacia allá.

— … Ya decía yo…— Murmuró Hiyori con una expresión vacía al ver a Yaboku metido entre la multitud de niños que pedían un autógrafo de Capyper, o al menos una botarga de aquel personaje. Todo indicaba que Yato sabía por anticipado que ese día en el acuario habría un evento y por ello había deseado ir.

Suspiró resignada al ver la enorme sonrisa del pelinegro cuando el hombre en botarga le palmeo la cabeza. "_Es tan lindo como un niño"_ Pensó en su interior sin notar que había sonreído también.

Observar a los diferentes peces, charlar un poco y escuchar los planes del dios, en eso consistió su paseo improvisado. El tiempo fue tan grato para ambos que la noción del tiempo terminó por no importarles, ni siquiera cuando caminaban bajo el cielo a punto de oscurecerse.

— ¿Entonces los pedidos han aumentado?— Cuestionó mirándolo de reojo.

— Hum… No del todo. Pero sin duda Yukine y yo nos estamos esforzando— Contestó con honestidad. Hiyori sonrió y asintió. Nunca había dejado de apoyar a sus dos queridos amigos en ese deseo de que Yato se volviera un dios de la fortuna reconocido, y confiaba en que algún día aquello ocurriría. Sin duda.

Aun con una sonrisa, ella cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el suave aroma que desprendía el dios que caminaba a su lado, fue en ese momento que sentir a Yato tomando su mano la hizo abrir los ojos para verle.

— Empieza a hacer frío— Explicó él, aunque su expresión de felicidad desmentía aquella oración. Sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, la mano de Yato era más amable y cálida que las veces anteriores en las que la había tocado.

_Eso significaba ser una pareja…_ Sin duda, Yato era mucho más atento que antes. Al darse cuenta de aquello, sin notarlo opuso más fuerza al agarre, como aferrándose a él. El dios lo percibió, pero no hizo ningún comentario, más bien, malinterpretándolo confundió las intenciones de su novia.

— ¿Tienes frio?— Cuestionó mirándola con atención.

— ¿Hum?— Los ojos rosas de Hiyori también se fijaron en él— No— Confirmó al cabo de unos segundos. Pero sin creerle, la deidad se quitó la chamarra que usaba y la colocó sobre los hombros femeninos consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente. De alguna manera, las acciones nobles de aquel sujeto aun conseguían avergonzarla un poco— Gra… Gracias— Contestó con algo de torpeza conforme lo miraba. Ahora sería él quien pasaría frío, pero dentro de ella sabía muy bien que no aceptaría de vuelta su chamarra de vuelta, por lo que optó por quitarse la bufanda que usaba y sin pedirle permiso la coloco en el cuello ajeno.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó ruborizándose un poco.

— Así estamos a mano— Respondió ella sonriendo. Yato tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, incluso en él se estaban despertando deseos que le costaba controlar y que eran tan nuevos para él como el romance en sí. ¿Qué sucedería si en algún momento esos instintos crecían y se volvían implacables?

**KU-Pyon: 1691 palabras :v Lo sé, no son muchas ;u; Y la cita estuvo muy corta Dx Ni yo estoy conforme con esto, pero la verdad es que estoy contra reloj. ¡Saldré de viaje, chicas! Y a donde voy no podré subir nada ;n; es por eso que traté de terminar este capítulo con los menores errores posibles el día de hoy Dx ( Desde ayer he estado quebrándome la cabeza, escribiendo y corrigiendo… Pero al final, quedó esto ;u;… Mátenme… )**

**Agradezco a Flowersforlouis por supervisarme también el capítulo pasado ;u; Muchas gracias por tus consejos, sin duda, creo que con tu ayuda creceré como autor :D También gracias a Nayely 40, que se encargó de checar la segunda parte ^^**

**¡Aun no confirmaré el lemmon! Eso es porque soy una malota :D (La verdad, mi pobre mente no tiene idea de cómo estos dos podrían terminar en una situación que los lleve a eso e.e ) **

**Jajajaja xD Sin más que decir, espero que nos leamos pronto :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


	21. Chapter 21 La ira de los dioses

Todos ellas se miraban entre sí con los labios apretados y una expresión de temor. Tenjin tenía un rostro aun peor, la ira y el desapruebo movían las arrugas de su sabio rostro sin que él se preocupara por aquello, dejando expuesto un rostro que denotaba por completo su estado de ánimo.

— Ese tonto ¿Qué cree que hace?— Dejó salir un bramido de sus labios mientras apretaba la pipa que estaba en sus manos con la fuerza suficiente como para romperlo.

— Tenjin-sama…— Nayu miró a su maestro, suplicándole con los ojos serenos que se tranquilizara. El anciano la miró y de inmediato negó ante aquella petición moviendo una única vez la cabeza. La shinki cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sentía que era su culpa que su dios se sintiera tan furioso ahora.

— No es tu culpa— Musitó Tsuyu— Hiciste bien en hablar— Continuó y después miró a su dueño—. Tenjin-sama, debe calmarse un poco. Quizás después de todo, solo se trata de un malentendido ¿No es así, Mayu?— Ahora sus ojos purpuras de dirigieron a la shinki que anteriormente servía a Yatogami.

La chica bajo la mirada y con suma preocupación negó.

— No lo sé. Él no es la clase de persona que cometería una estupidez de esa magnitud, pero…— Cerró los ojos y colocó una mano sobre su pecho y al abrir de nuevo los orbes mostró una profunda tristeza— después de verlo con esa chica, debo admitir que claramente se ve el cariño que le guarda.

Tenjin suspiró y miró la mano con la que había roto su pipa, logrando de a poco calmarse y relajar su expresión.

— No es una carga con la que debas hacerte, Mayu— Dijo mirándola con cariño— Además, de seguro él ya conoce las posibles consecuencias— La regalía asintió y se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa a su maestro. Nuevamente, el dios del aprendizaje suspiró y puso una expresión serena—. Aun así, debo ir cuanto antes a hablar con él.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

— ¡¿EH?!— Soltaron al unísono la diosa de la pobreza y su shinki— ¿Es una broma?— Continuo hablando la regalía, con la cara igual de sorprendida que su dueña.

— No… No lo es— Respondió tímidamente la humana mientras clavaba los ojos rosas en el suelo de madera de aquella casa. Yato se mantenía a su lado con una enorme sonrisa y el brazo rodeándole los hombros al hablar con sus amigos. Yukine se encontraba al lado de su maestro mirando casi divertido las expresiones de los dos que recién escuchaban la noticia.

— Vaya, no creí que te lo tomarías tan enserio Hiyorin— Kofuku miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la Iki, manteniendo su boca cubierta con sus delgados dedos.

"_O si te resulta demasiado, ¿Por qué no enamorarte de Yato-chan?"_

Hiyori recordó aquellas palabras, Kofuku se las había dicho cuando ella recién notaba que en realidad estaba enamorada de Yato. Una sombra cubrió su rostro y pasó saliva, no sabía se ponerse más nerviosa o sentir temor ¿Qué diría él si supiera lo mucho que se habían intensificado los sentimientos de ella desde antes?

— ¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas Kofuku?— Cuestiono el dios de la calamidad aun con esa enorme sonrisa. Binbougami correspondió con otra, aunque menos amplia.

— Es un asunto de mujeres, no seas entrometido Yato-chan— Guiñó un ojo y le mostró una lengua juguetona provocando que el pelinegro la mirara feo. Daikoku, que estaba al lado de su maestra, dejo oír un suspiro pesado logrando que todos le prestaran atención.

— Dai… ¿Daikoku-san?

El hombre la miró con una expresión casi triste.

— Mi más sentido pésame, Hiyori.

Yaboku abrió la boca poniendo una expresión de enojo.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, grandote?— Reclamó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

— Yo tuve una reacción igual, Daikoku-san…— El chico rubio empezó a reír vacíamente con una mirada perdida.

— ¡Ustedes dos debería desearnos la felicidad!— Continuo quejándose el dios de la calamidad. Y de pronto una serie de peleas infantiles entre él y su regalía surgió, dejando que los demás se rieran de aquello. Pero aquel momento de felicidad no fue eterno, justo cuando la discusión avanzaba al grado de insultos la presencia de otra deidad se hizo presente en el lugar. El dios del aprendizaje se presentó en el templo de Binbougami, rodeado algunas de sus regalías y el esplendor de su divinidad, aunque se limitaba a permanecer en el jardincillo que todos los invitados de Kofuku eran capaces de ver.

— ¡Ara!— Exclamó la diosa de cabello rosa mirando con inocencia al recién llegado.

— ¿Tenjin?— Llamó Yato mirando un tanto confundido al anciano, pues sabía de antemano que aquel viejo rara vez salía de su templo, y obviamente no vendría para una simple visita, después de todo, no era tan amigo de Kofuku— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido se mantuvo en su lugar, siendo educado al no entrar a la morada ajena sin ser invitado, y con una expresión llena de seriedad miró al dios de la calamidad.

— Vine a buscarte— Respondió, y Yato fue capaz de distinguir una tonalidad seca en el tono de voz de aquel. Los ojos de Tenjin se fijaron el brazo de Yaboku rodeando con apego a la humana y un suave suspiro de decepción se escapó de sus labios— Así que después de todo era verdad…

Los ojos del pelinegro de pronto demostraron cautela, y dejando de abrazar a Hiyori se puso de pie.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— De la humana con la que te relacionaste— Respondió el mayor señalándolo con la tablilla que llevaba en la mano. Yatogami pasó saliva y miro en una dirección distinta.

— ¿Acaso debía notificártelo?— Su tono de voz no era hostil, pero a que sus palabras si lo eran. Más bien empleaba una manera suave de hablar, tratando lo más posible de evitar una discusión seria.

— Ese no es el punto— Señaló Tenjin poniendo de a poco una expresión de enojo—. Recuerdo haberte dicho que si deseabas que esta niña tuviera una vida normal, debías alejarte de ella.

— Lo hiciste— Concordó Yato frunciendo el entrecejo— Pero decidí no escucharte.

— ¡Y todo estuvo bien con ello! Pero no te conformaste con solo no alejarte, ahora decides tener una relación romántica con ella ¡Con una humana!— El anciano poco a poco elevaba el tono de su voz.

— Ese es solo asunto nuestro, viejo—Protestó el pelinegro mirando también serio a quien le hablaba—no es algo en lo que debas meterte.

Hiyori y los demás se mantenían solo escuchando. De alguna manera, sentían que era imposible interferir, pero Hiyori sentía la necesidad de hablar. Yato tenía razón, el asunto era de ambos, no tenía idea de porque el hecho de ellos se volvieran pareja enfadaba tanto a Tenjin, pero sin duda no era justo que solo Yato estuviera dando la cara. Pasó saliva y colocó sus dos manos sobre la mesa manteniendo los labios apretados.

— E… Esto…— Habló dispuesta a levantarse y también dar la cara, no tenía idea que palabras podía usar, pero definitivamente debía hacer algo. Justo cuando iba a continuar hablando, la mano de Kofuku la detuvo, sujetando una de las suyas le impidió ponerse de pie— ¿Kofuku-san?— Llamó confundida. La diosa la miraba aun con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos desprendían una sensatez que le provocaba casi escalofríos.

— No es momento de que interfieras, Hiyorin… No aún— Dijo aquella deshaciéndose de la curva de sus labios— Tenjin no vino hasta aquí para pelear con Yato, tampoco para llamarle la atención— Sus ojos purpuras de a poco de volvían fríos—Escucha pacientemente su conversación.

Tanto el shinki como la novia de Yato la miraron sin entender aquellas palabras. Entonces los ojos de Hiyori nuevamente se fijaron en el recién llegado y notó que aparte de la ira, se observaba preocupación en aquellos ojos llenos de sabiduría ¿Acaso temía a algo?

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?— Cuestionó el anciano calmando el tono de su voz. Yatogami permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que Tenjin se refería a si entendía o no las consecuencias de sus imprudentes acciones— ¡No eres un dios reconocido! Si esto llega a oídos de Ōkuninushi quien sabe cómo pueda reaccionar. En el peor de los casos, incluso Amaterasu-sama podría tomar cartas en el asunto.

Yaboku bajo la mirada y relajo su expresión.

— Lo sé. Lo supe desde el principio…

— No eres un dios tan reconocido. Si demandan tu muerte, no podrás renacer— La expresión de Yukine y de Hiyori se volvió de horror ante aquella verdad, la situación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgar la vida de su preciado dios. Hiyori de repente sintió ganas de llorar, ¿Después de todo si estaba prohibido? No había forma, de ninguna manera él podría morir. Una atmosfera de tensión se había creado, pero aun así, Yato miró una vez más a Tenjin y le mostró una sonrisa.

— Lo sé— Repitió— Incluso estoy preparado para ello.

— ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto?— Mayu cuestiono de repente, con una expresión preocupada, arrepintiéndose luego por haber hablado, pues era una falta de respeto para su maestro.

— Si se llega a un juicio divino, o si lo demanda Amaterasu-sama… No habrá nada que hacer al respecto— Respondió Kofuku, antes de meter uno de los dulces que estaban en su mesa a su boca—. Pero es muy poco probable que algo así pase ¿No lo creen?— La diosa sonrió mirando fijamente a Tenjin.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Yukine finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

— En el pasado hubo historias de dioses relacionándose de manera amorosa con los humanos— Contestó Tsuyu inclinándose ligeramente a manera de respeto— Pero son historias tan lejanas… Son como cuentos de terror para los dioses.

Yato suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— Vas a decirme que eso ocurrió hace siglos, mucho antes de que yo existiera. Y también me dirás que desde entonces esa práctica profana dejo de llevarse a cabo ¿no es así?— Miró con una sonrisa a medias al dios del aprendizaje, quien termino suspirando.

— Eres como un niño…— Tenjin lo miró con cansancio. Yatogami puso una expresión de reproche y abrió la boca para reclamar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el anciano habló de nuevo—Deberías prestar más atención a lo que los demás te dicen. Quizás de esa manera no serias tan lamentable.

La expresión de aquel se tornó sombría mientras esbozaba una sonrisa obviamente forzada.

— ¿Qué dices?— Le señalo con el dedo índice— ¡Quien va a querer escuchar a un viejo que se burla de los demás!

— Vaya, vaya. Del único del que me rio es de ti— Contestó el anciano con una sonrisa natural.

Hiyori miró a ambos sonriendo ligeramente. La discusión se había terminado, la tensión solo fu momentánea… Kofuku tenía razón, Tenjin no había ido hasta allí para pelear con Yato, tampoco para llamarle la atención. Él solo estaba preocupado por él, por el problema en el que posiblemente se había metido, y estaba tratando de hacerle entrar en razón… Después de todo, incluso él sentía afecto hacia Yato, y no deseaba que éste muriera y desapareciera para siempre.

— La prioridad de los dioses es velar por el bien de los humanos— Musitó Kofuku con su habitual sonrisa al tiempo que se tiraba sobre su shinki abrazándolo— Pero aun asi, una relación entre ambos puede terminar en tragedia. Pero… — Hizo una pequeña pausa y fijó sus ojos purpuras en el dios que aparentaba más edad— Si Hiyorin es feliz con ello, no veo porque la ira divina tendría que desatarse.

Alguien de los presentes pareció suspirar de alivio.

— No puedo negarlo— Concordó Tenjin con una expresión de resignación, entonces fijó sus ojos en la humana por la que discutían— ¿En verdad estas bien con esto, ojou-chan?

Hiyori no tardó en responder. Movió la cabeza asintiendo, dejando sin dudas que no había nada de qué preocuparse, por supuesto, ella es y sería feliz al lado de Yato. Sería feliz incluso si no sabía de qué aquello dependía la vida de su amado. Aún si él era un acosador, un vago, un tonto o cualquier cosa mala, ella estaba casi segura de que no dejaría de amarlo, y de ser así, jamás dejaría de ser feliz.

— Por supuesto que lo está— Confirmó Yaboku hincándose para poder abrazar a su novia que aun yacía sentada en el suelo— ¡Nosotros estamos muy enamorados!— Dijo y sin más beso la mejilla de la Iki logrando que ésta se sonrojara.

— Huh… Yato-chan está presumiéndonos su felicidad…— Murmuró un tanto sombría Binbougami.

—… Maldito presumido— Escupió Yukine mirándolo con frialdad — Aun no entiendo que le vio Hiyori.

— Tengan hijos pronto— Daikoku les sonrió, su comentario hizo enrojecer más a Hiyori.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Por supuesto— Respondió Yato con una gran sonrisa, sin soltarse de su humana, ignorando a los demás— Quiero 7 hijos.

**KU-Pyon: ¡Lamento la semana de espera! :D Espero este capítulo les haya gustado ^^ **

**¡Tengo una noticia que darles! He estado pensando y pensando (Mi viaje me ayudo a relajar mi mente y ahora pensar con menos pesar :v ) y he decidido ponerle fin a este fic **** No es por nada malo Dx no me he cansado, ni estoy inconforme con nada, no se acabó mi imaginación y tampoco me he quedado sin tiempo . Solo… Pienso que la historia ha llegado a un punto en el que puedo darle cierre sin dejar muchas inconformidades. Por lo tanto, si mis planes se cumplen, el siguiente capítulo será el final **

**¡Alto! ¡No me odien aun! Dx Se que la mayoría piden lemmon, y sé que saben que yo sé que ustedes saben que no se los podré dar en este fic, pero… 7u7 ¿Y si hago un especial? **

**¡Tengo otra pregunta! (Espero la respondan 7u7). Si Yato y Hiyori tuvieran hijos… ¿Cómo serían? :D **


	22. Chapter 22 Final: Promesa

Hiyori miraba desde la ventanilla del autobús donde iba en ese momento hacia el paisaje cambiante exterior. Recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con sus dos amigas hacia tan sólo un día.

_"¿Cuándo nos presentarás a tu novio?"_ cuestionó una de ellas luego de que la Iki rechazara una invitación a salir porque ya tenía planes para ese día_. "No lo sé"_ había respondido con una sonrisa tímida.

Llevaba tiempo ya escuchando esa pregunta y el mismo tiempo respondiendo "no lo sé".

Su intención jamás fue impedir ese encuentro, pero una vez que se lo comentó a Yato, éste respondió _"No tiene caso_" con una sonrisa desganada. Ella lo sabía, aún si Yato estuviera frente a Yama y Ami, ellas no serían capaces de verlo.

Eso volvía totalmente inútil organizar un encuentro entre los cuatro… Además de que posiblemente entristecería a su dios, recordándole la sensación de que "robaba" a Hiyori momentos humanos.

Dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los orbes rosados, intentando hallar siquiera un poco de calma. Tenía que concentrarse, no debía estar triste. Este día, Yato la había invitado a ver el festival de Sakura que se lleva a cabo una vez al año… Solo ellos dos.

Solían tener citas, y convivir como pareja, pero había raras (En verdad, escasas) ocasiones en las que se encontraban totalmente solos. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba Yato, pero estaba casi segura de que no se trataba de solo mirar los Sakuras como los demás. Sonrió ligeramente ante ese pensamiento y una vez más abrió los ojos para ver el paisaje cambiante, ahora estaba ansiosa de llegar al lugar de destino donde Yaboku la había citado.

_Quería verlo…_

El dios de la calamidad estaba ahí, esperándola en la entrada del bosque, con una ropa casual que le recordaba la sensación de su primera cita. Al verla, él sonrió y agitó los brazos como en aquella ocasión, en la estación de trenes.

—¡Hiyori! ¡Por aquí, por aquí!

—Lo lamento, ¿Esperaste mucho?— Cuestionó ella una vez que se hallaba frente a él.

— Solo una hora— Respondió aun sonriendo. La Iki solo suspiró y dejó caer los hombros a modo de resignación. Lo más seguro, al igual que en aquella ocasión, era que se había emocionado, y pese haberle dado una hora específica, él había llegado mucho antes.

"_No tiene remedio"_ pensó para luego sonreír.

_Le gustaba…_

Le gustaba que Yato no cambiase en lo absoluto, que fuera ingenuo y extravagante.

_Lo amaba…_

Definitivamente, así era. Tal como había prometido en aquella situación frente al viejo Tenjin, ella es y sería feliz.

— Bien, hay que entrar— Dijo al cabo de un momento, dirigiendo sus pasos al interior de la entrada, pero en ese momento la amable mano de Yato tomo la suya logrando detenerla— ¿Yato?

La deidad esbozó una sonrisa pícara y negó una vez con la cabeza.

—No por ahí.

Sin más, a Hiyori solo le quedó escuchar instrucciones del dios poco convencional, quien la guió por otro camino, uno alejado de la entrada principal por donde multitudes entraban. Al parecer, aquel camino era también una entrada, pero mucho más privada, solo estaban ellos dos caminando por ahí, pero no había duda de que era un camino hacia el bosque de sakuras.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es ilegal transitar por aquí?— Su curiosidad e inquietud finalmente le hizo preguntar.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas, mi dulce amorcito?

La expresión de la chica se puso azul al escuchar el sobrenombre con el que el pelinegro se había referido a ella, pero finalmente lo ignoró.

— Porque no hay nadie, y…— Al girar un poco la vista, prestándole atención al paisaje y no a Yato, no le fue posible terminar su frase.

A unos cuantos metros se podía observar un tranquilo rio cuyo fin no se veía, solo sus delimitaciones a los costados (Lo que le confería un ancho de unos 4 metros o quizá más), profundo y constante, con el agua tan cristalina que reflejaba al hermoso cielo sin distorsionar ni un poco el azul de su color ni las figuras de las tiernas nubes que por él transitaban. Y había árboles rosados; muchos y bien armonizados entre ellos, adornando el paisaje a todo lo largo de ambas orillas, sus pétalos caían en una suave danza dirigida por el viento hacia el pasto verde, cubriéndolo casi por completo. También se veía un puente de colores rojos y dorados poco apreciables, algo viejo y deteriorado, pero aún útil, que permitía cruzar de orilla a orilla. Por su desgaste Hiyori podía intuir que era posible que perteneciera a otro periodo, quizás al periodo Edo o incluso al Meiji … Sin duda, sentía que ahora contemplaba un paisaje no cambiante de otros siglos.

— Es... hermoso…— Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras apretaba más la mano de Yato sin darse cuenta. El dios mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión que hacia su amada en ese momento.

—Quería que lo vieras— Respondió sin apartar los ojos azules de ella, quien aún estaba distraída completamente perdida en la belleza del paisaje—, hace algunas décadas, quizá más de un siglo, vine a dar un paseo… Y la verdad es que me quedé fascinado— Usó la mano libre para rascar su nuca mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo ante de mirar a otro lado con cierta timidez—. Pero verlo solo no tenía ningún significado.

Los ojos de la Iki agrandaron su tamaño al escuchar la última frase. Yato en verdad que sabía decir cosas bonitas, que era capaces de acelerar su humano corazón.

Entonces, mientras que también sonrojada contenía lágrimas de lo conmovida que se sentía, tomó con las dos manos la del sujeto que la acompañaba. No sabía que decir, había tantas cosas que podrían ser dichas en ese momento frente a ese precioso lugar, y todas esas palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, pero solo fue capaz de pronunciar una sola.

—Gracias…— Murmuró esbozando una suave sonrisa. Los ojos azules del dios nuevamente la miraron antes de asentir con la cabeza y usar la mano libre para acariciar el cabello castaño de la mitad ayakashi.

Luego de esto, Yaboku indicó que debían caminar por el viejo puente, prometiendo que llegarían al lugar preciso donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival. La vista desde ese lugar era realmente encantadora, ver la continuación del rio desde la mitad del puente parecía como ver la foto de una postal, sin duda, un lugar memorable.

Y finalmente, tomados de la mano y caminando uno junto al otro, llegaron al festival. Mujeres vestidas con elegantes kimonos y yukatas, jóvenes con sus uniformes o cualquier otra ropa casual, hombres arreglados de igual manera para la situación, niños felices corriendo de un lado a otro, todos ellos acompañados por el bellísimo danzar de los pétalos de flor de cerezo mientras descendían de la copa de los arboles hasta el suelo.

Las familias se veían cálidas, los hombres mayores bebían sake mientras sus mujeres les acompañaban y les servían, algunas madres reprendían a sus enérgicos hijos. Había parejas también, que sentados en la misma sabana debajo de un sakura, se abrazaban y admiraban la belleza del momento.

De esta manera, mientras caminaban acercándose a todas esas personas que convivían en ese momento, Yaboku apretó más fuerte la mano de su acompañante, provocando que ésta lo mirara con atención.

— ¿Yato?

El dios giró el rostro hacia ella para esbozar luego una alegre sonrisa.

— Subiremos a ese árbol— Musitó él señalando entonces con el índice el árbol más alto del lugar, que de igual forma se deshojaba en ese momento. Los ojos de la fémina se agrandaron y formando una sonrisa que se sumaba a una expresión de incomprensión.

— ¿Eh?

— Subiremos a ese árbol— Repitió con el mismo tono entusiasta de voz.

— Pe… Pero estoy en mi forma humana, no esperaras que deje tirado aquí mi cuerpo, ¿o sí?— Pasó saliva ante la idea, aterrada de que en verdad lo hubiera considerado.

— Oh, no, Hiyori ¿Qué clase de inconsciente piensas que soy?

"_El peor…"_ Respondió dentro de ella cambiando su expresión a una amarga. Ante la expresión ajena, la deidad mostró también una mala cara y se quejó un poco, hablando de sus actos de bondad pasados y de su grandiosa buena personalidad. Hiyori soltó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza con resignación, usando algunos argumentos en contra después.

— Como sea— Finalmente Yato decidió terminar la discusión, manteniendo un puchero en sus labios—, subamos a ese árbol de una buena vez.

Hiyori inclinó ambas cejas y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

— No puedo subir así—. Expresó una vez más esperando que ahora su novio le entendiera.

En ese momento, sin previo aviso, Yato cargó en sus dos brazos a la Iki como si se tratará de una princesa. Sonrojada y sorprendida, la chica lo vio avergonzada, a punto de protestar, pero Yato la sujetó con firmeza.

— Yo te llevaré hasta allá— Respondió con una sonrisa que casi le derretía el corazón, a lo cual ya no pudo decir queja alguna.

Entonces, con movimientos rápidos y saltando ágilmente de rama en rama, sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento, finalmente llegaron al límite de aquel árbol de cerezo. Aún en sus brazos y aferrándose con las manos a su cuello, Hiyori abrió los ojos para contemplar el paisaje a su alrededor. Todo se coloreaba literalmente de un hermoso y suave rosa, podía sentir la brisa fría que golpeaba contra la copa del altísimo árbol pero sin ser lo suficientemente agresiva como para provocar algún daño, y aún si así fuera, sabía que Yato no la dejaría caer. Los pétalos caían por debajo de ellos, y algunos pasaban a su lado, pero ninguno golpeaba contra ellos. Por un momento se quedó inmersa en la belleza del momento.

— ¿Te gusta?— Preguntó mientras aún la llevaba en brazos.

Los ojos femeninos, de nuevo se enfocaron en él. Y solo siendo capaz de mover la cabeza para asentir, le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Fue en ese momento que Yato estiró el cuello para que sus labios alcanzaran la mejilla de la chica en un fugaz y tierno beso inocente, provocando que una vez más ésta se sonrojara.

— Desde aquí puedo contemplar mejor la belleza de mi Hiyori.

La aludida apretó los labios y bajó la mirada totalmente enrojecida.

— ¿Qué… Qué cosas dices?— Se quejó en voz baja mientras se negaba a encontrar sus miradas una vez más y esto evoco una risa por parte del amante acosador. Después de esto, finalmente la dejo pisar con firmeza la superficie.

El tiempo obtuvo un toque de eternidad en esa tarde. No había noción de los minutos que habían transcurrido, ni se preocupaban por los más que iban a pasar… El tiempo les pertenecía solo a ellos.

Sentados uno al lado del otro en el grosor de la rama, ellos eran testigos de la momentánea danza de los pétalos al descender. Mientras se perdían en sus propios pensamientos, con sus manos entrelazadas y colocadas sobre su pierna, Yato de repente recargó la cabeza en su hombro tomándola ligeramente por sorpresa, pero aun así no habló antes que él.

— ¿Sabes?— Empezó a hablar la deidad mientras su azules ojos se enfocaban en las dos manos que se unían— Jamás pensé que algún día estaría aquí, de esta forma, compartiendo un momento así con alguien. Que amaría a una persona, y que ésta se volvería tan importante— Su mirada lucia distante, nostálgica. Como si en todo ese momento de largo y bello silencio, él solo hubiera estado dando un vistazo a su deplorable pasado—. Viviendo de la manera en que vivía, siempre al borde de la aniquilación, creí que tan solo me extinguiría en soledad… Siempre.

Su voz de a poco se volvía un susurro. Hiyori incluso pudo sentir que la fuerza con la que su mano era sujetada se incrementaba, y que el cuerpo que se recargaba en ella se hacía más pesado.

Con una expresión serena, tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los orbes, colocando ahora su mano libre sobre las dos entrelazadas.

— Tampoco yo pensé en que algún día estaría aquí, la forma en la que estoy contigo... La vida está llena de cosas grandiosas ¿No lo crees? En realidad, cada día está lleno de esperanza.

Yato esbozó una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos también y exhaló un suave suspiro relajando un poco su postura finalmente, pero sin disminuir la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la mano de su amada.

—Siempre eres así— Dijo, y por el tono que usó, Hiyori pudo advertir la sonrisa con él hacía en ese momento.

— ¿"Así", como?— La castaña cuestionó con curiosidad.

— Tan… optimista y pura— Acotó moviendo la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, como si intentara ahora esconder su rostro en ella.

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Inmediatamente respondió apartándose un poco de ella para verle directamente, ofendido por la pregunta—. ¡Es una de las cosas que te hace tan perfecta y dulce!

— "Perfecta"…— Repitió el adjetivo con cierta vergüenza, pero negándose a apartar la mirada. Finalmente, lo pasó por alto y continuo con la conversación—. Siendo tú tan_… como eres, _estando en tu propio mundo, creo que era necesario que alguien fuera contrario, quizá.

— ¿Qué dices? Un mundo lleno de _yo´s_ sería un lugar perfecto para vivir.

La imagen inmediata que le llegó era el de un mundo caótico, en llamas y lleno de destrucción, pero se conformó con reflejar su sensación en la expresión de su rostro y no decir nada al respecto.

—Pero sería un problema si ellos también te quisieran…— Continúo hablando, y por su cara y tono de voz, demostraba que realmente estaba pensando en aquello con seriedad—. Tendría que matarme a mí mismo….

Hiyori lo miró, ahora con ternura reflejada en sus ojos rosas, y escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Yato era así. Tan negativo, realista, y frio algunas veces, pero también dulce, tierno, adorable… Amaba todo eso de él. Su lado masculino y maduro, así como su lado infantil, acosador y soñador.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos, esta vez fue ella quien se recargó en el hombro de su amante. Yato sintió su peso y con una suave sonrisa, extendió la mano libre para acariciar la mejilla femenina.

— ¿Te molesta algo?

—No— Respondió pronto, con calma— Solo… Quisiera que este momento de felicidad fuera eterno.

El dios de la calamidad recargó su rostro en la cabeza de ella y dejó salir un suspiro.

— Los humanos son codiciosos.

—Oh, lo somos. Deseamos muchas cosas… Pero es gracias a algunos de esos deseos que tú y todos los demás dioses existen ¿No es así? Por eso… Por eso estoy bien siendo codiciosa.

—Los dioses también somos codiciosos— Dijo el pelinegro apartándose una vez más, y con la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Hiyori, la hizo girar el rostro a donde él para tomar sus labios en un dulce y largo beso— No quiero que nunca, nunca estés con un hombre de esta manera. Nunca— Una vez más la besó, apretando una vez más sus manos entrelazadas— Nunca. Aún si llego a desaparecer, y tú me olvdas…

Hiyori mostró una dulce sonrisa, y cerrando los ojos permitió que Yato una vez más la besara.

—Nada de eso pasará— prometió mientras se separaban un poco y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron—. Nunca vas a desaparecer, y nunca te olvidaré— continuó con total seguridad en sus palabras—Es por eso que nunca estaré de esta manera con otro hombre.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo— Aseguró esbozando una suave sonrisa nuevamente.

— En ese caso— Ahora el dios tomó las dos manos de la chica mientras acercaba sus labios a ellas— Yo también te prometeré algo.

Con un tenue rubor, la Iki parpadeó dos veces y sintió que el tiempo se detenía una vez más.

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, ni dejaré de amarte— dijo luego de dar un corto beso a las manos de la mitad ayakashi— Prometo que te seré fiel, y que viviré cada día feliz a tu lado. Prometo que seré amable contigo y con tu corazón, que cuidaré de ti en salud y en enfermedad. Prometo que-

— ¡Alto!— Hiyori lo detuvo, mientras su rostro parecía arder en un intenso rojo— E… Esas…. Esas son…

—Promesas nupciales— Respondió la deidad con naturalidad.

—Pe… Pero…

El pelinegro esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— Vendremos en un futuro a intercambiar promesas de amor, ante los ojos de nuestros amigos ¿No es así?

Hiyori entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero se quedó en blanco.

Jamás lo había pensado…

— ¿Una boda es posible?— Murmuró sin notarlo.

— Oh, lo es— Contestó aquel asintiendo con la cabeza— Aunque no podría volverse legal por muchas cosas… Solo sería una ceremonia conmemorativa, como en las épocas pasadas ¿Lo entiendes?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, un poco confundida por aquella reciente idea.

_Una boda…_

_Casarse con Yato…_

Hasta ahora, tan solo pensaba que vivirían uno al lado del otro como una simple pareja, hasta que ella muriera. Pero él deseaba que vivieran como marido y mujer, realmente casarse…

—Hiyori, ¿Te casarías conmigo?— El dios de la calamidad aún sostenía las dos manos de su amada, aferrándose a ella mientras hacía aquella descabellada pero tierna petición.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no de una manera dolorosa como en veces anteriores.

—Si— contestó con una dulce sonrisa antes de soltarse del agarre de su amado para poder abrazarse a él.

**FIN.**

**KU-Pyon:**__**No hay crueldad uwu, creo… Solo porque dejé inconcluso el ¿Q**_**ué demonios pasará cuando Hiyori muera?**_** Pero es que no vi oportunidad de mencionarlo Dx Bueno, eso lo pondré en el otro fic (Cuando lo haga :'v ), Si tienen ideas, las amaría más de lo que ya hago si me las dijeran. En fin.**

**¡8 hojas de Word! Y casi 3000 palabras :'D después de borrar y escribir no sé cuántas veces, finalmente termine. Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia de 6 meses que me han tenido, y aún más a aquellos que me han seguido desde el 7 de abril del 2014 (Que es la fecha en la que subí el primer capítulo de este fanfic en … En serio los amo ;u;).**

**Shadowsakuras, Rebeca18, Suzuya16, ustedes que han estado desde el primer capítulo, esperando las actualizaciones… No saben cuánto les agradezco ;u; **

**KufushaTaishoKAWAII, RebeldBlueDragon, a ustedes les tengo un especial afecto por todos sus comentarios ;u; Es todo un placer haberlos leído a lo largo de este trayecto uwu **

**MarielaSalas, contigo no sé ni por dónde empezar ¡Eres la mejor lectora que he tenido! Gracias por leer mis demás trabajos y leerlos en Wattpad y en Fanfiction, el apoyo que he recibido de ti no se puede simplemente quedar en un "gracias por todo". ¡Te amo! **

**Moriko_Hirose, lo mismo va para ti linda. ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis trabajos anteriores y en este! Agradezco que me tengas en estima, y créeme que yo también te tengo a ti uwu Espero que mis nuevos trabajos te sigan gustando :D**

**Flowersforlouis, gracias por haber sido mi betareader en estos últimos capítulos :D Sin ti, no habría mejorado tanto en mi ortografía uwu En verdad no sé cómo pagártelo. **

**A todas las demás, no es que no merezcan mención, sino que no acabo Dx **

**¡Muchas gracias por todo! Las llevo en mi memoria con cada comentario que leí de ustedes ;u; Espero nos leamos en otro lugar.**


End file.
